Quarantaine Midgardienne
by La Chapeliere
Summary: Thor va ramener Loki sur Asgard auprès d’Odin, mais avant, il veut voir Jane, et s'assurer qu'elle va bien. Cependant dès que Loki se retrouve seul dans l'observatoire de Tromsø, il est enfermé et coincé sur Midgard. Pendant ce temps Darcy se réveille affalée sur le canapé de la salle de repos, parce que bien sûr, Darcy est toujours au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment...TASERTRICK
1. A V A N T - P R O P O S

**Helloooooo :) **

**Serait-ce une nouvelle fanfiction ...? **

**Et oui, en effet ! (Et je sais ce que vous pensez, quelle débile, elle se lance dans l'écriture de 1639297 trucs alors que son histoire principale est à peine commencée, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher que voulez-vous xD)**

**Brefouille, ici je vous sers une fiction un peu plus légère, où vous ne trouverez pas de descriptions à rallonge, une intrigue simple et dénuée de toute originalité, qui aura pour but de vous détendre ou de vous occuper si vous vous ennuyez. Loin des blocs de Drama que je vous sers d'habitude en somme xD **

**Pour ceux qui m'ont déjà lu avant ou qui me connaissez bien, vous savez que je ne suis pas du genre à poster de façon très régulière, mais cette petite histoire étant parallèle au reste, j'estime que ce n'est pas dramatique !**

**Pour ceux qui connaissent mon histoire intitulée La Femme et bien sachez que _Quarantaine Midgardienne_ (regardez moi ça, même le titre est à chier xD) s'en rapprochera, dans le sens où ce sera une lecture sans prises de tête ! **

**Cette fiction est basée sur le ship tasertricks, aka Loki x Darcy, qui est ô tant apprécié et pourtant si peu connu des auteurs et lecteurs français, et que j'apprécie tout particulièrement !**

**Sur ces quelques mots je vous laisse et vous souhaite une agréable lecture 3**


	2. O N E

« Il en est absolument hors de question »

« Ceci, Fury, n'était pas une question »

Bombant le torse, Thor resserra sa prise autour du manche de Mjölnir, en plantant son regard orageux tout droit dans l'unique œil blasé du directeur.

« Je n'irais nulle part tant que je n'aurais pas vu Jane »

« Votre petite amie a été envoyée en Europe pour sa sécurité, elle va bien »

« Peut être préférez-vous que je laisse mon frère dans vos prisons humaines ? Ne vous plaignez pas s'il fait des morts sur son passage, par contre... »

Derrière le dieu du tonnerre, Loki leva dramatiquement les yeux au ciel, et s'il n'avait pas était muselé comme un vulgaire animal, qui sait si le soupir qu'il aurait poussé n'aurait pas fait s'écrouler le bâtiment comme un château de carte. Thor était ridicule, complètement et pathétiquement ridicule.

Fury, agacé, posa un regard haineux et méprisant sur la silhouette entravée de Loki, avant de revenir sur celle menaçante de Thor. Il lui fallait bien admettre qu'il n'avait pas envie de voir le meurtrier de New-York sur place plus longtemps que ça, et il connaissait suffisamment son frère pour savoir que celui-ci ne lâcherait pas l'affaire.

Il soupira.

« Très bien. Elle est à l'observatoire scientifique de Tromsø en Norvège, nous allons vous y condui— »

« Inutile » lui répondit Thor, avec un grand et conciliant sourire.

En une seconde il avait fait Demi-tour, et empoignait fermement le col de la cape de Loki, qui grogna, avant de s'élancer dans les airs en faisant tournoyer son fidèle marteau. Il décolla si vite que la bourrasque électrique qui suivit souleva le manteau de Fury qui, presque violemment, vint s'enrouler autour de sa tête en allant lui claquer aux épaules. Le directeur du Shield, d'un geste sec, réordonna sa tenue, et jura que s'il en avait eu le pouvoir il aurait réduit Thor à l'état de nanoparticules d'un simple regard. L'agent Hill, qui s'arrêta à côté de lui avec au bout du bras une épaisse mallette, le fixa avec perplexité.

« Il est parti sans le Tesseract ? »

Seul l'œil rempli de colère de son supérieur lui répondit avant que celui-ci ne fasse volte-face et ne s'en aille d'une démarche tendue. Maria pinça les lèvres, et le suivit, non sans jeter un petit coup d'œil par dessus son épaule pour observer le mini cratère que Thor avait laissé dans le sol en décollant. Elle se doutait qu'il allait revenir. Pendant un moment elle se souvint de la dernière fois que Nick Fury avait perdu son calme et déglutit en pressant pas.

Elle espérait qu'il allait revenir.

—————————

Près d'une quinzaine de minutes de vol plus tard, Thor posa pied avec toute la grâce d'un Hulk sur le parking faisant face à l'observatoire scientifique de Tromsø, pressé de retrouver Jane, et le poing toujours étroitement serré autour des vêtements de Loki, qui ravalait difficilement sa nausée. Ses cheveux se jais autrefois parfaitement lisses sur son crâne volaient en désordre devant ses yeux, lui chatouillant agressivement les pommettes et se coinçant entre ses cils. Et il avait beau se démener avec ses menottes pour tenter de se redonner un minimum de contenance, en se débattant pour ramener les mèches désordonnées derrière sa tête, tout ce qu'il parvint à faire fut de saccager sa coupe de cheveux encore plus. Une envie de hurler lui serrant la gorge, il tira sur ses chaînes avec une rage meurtrière, jusqu'à ce que ses poignets brûlés ne lui fassent trop mal pour qu'il s'évertue à continuer. Et Thor, pressé comme un enfant, le tirait dans son sillage en appelant Jane, fouillant l'endroit du regard et désespérant de la trouver.

Lorsqu'il entra finalement dans le bâtiment, étrangement désert, il consentit à lâcher Loki, qui n'avait jusque là eut d'autre choix que de se laisser traîner derrière son frère en l'assassinant du regard de mille façons différentes.

« Reste ici mon frère » lui intima Thor, en déposant Mjönir sur la pointe de sa chaussure, de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse pas bouger mais sans pour autant que la pression ne finisse par vider son pied de son sang.

Comme si j'avais le choix siffla Loki pour lui-même, alors que son frère s'empressait de faire le tour des salles s'offrant à eux dans un rayon de dix mètres. Soudain inquiet en constatant que l'observatoire était désert, il sentit l'orage gronder dans ses veines, intriguant Loki, avant qu'un appel ne se fasse entendre à l'extérieur.

« Thor ? »

Se précipitant dehors, le Dieu du tonnerre eut tout le loisir de serrer Jane contre lui, qui piaillait de soulagement en lui arrachant un baiser. Excessivement heureux de la voir, il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux en se délectant de leur douceur.

« Jane... »

« Je savais que tu viendrais ! Je t'ai vu, à la télé, j'ai vu ce qui arrivait à New-York et... oh mon dieu je suis tellement soulagée que tu ailles bien ! »

Savourant leurs retrouvailles, ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, passionnément, pendant que Loki les observait avec une moue profondément dégoûtée depuis l'intérieur du laboratoire. Comment pouvait-il sérieusement mélanger sa salive avec celle d'une Midgardienne, et surtout avec une telle avidité ? Cela le dépassait. Il en aurait bien vomi dans sa muselière.

« Moi aussi, Jane. Je savais que Fury t'avais évacuée pour que tu sois en sécurité mais je devais m'en assurer moi même, avant de ramener Loki sur Asgard »

« Loki ? Il est ici...? Tu as amené celui qui a attaqué New-York ? »

Face à l'air outragé et effrayé de sa petite amie, Thor se grata la nuque, avant de caresser sa joue pour la rassurer.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne peut plus nuire à personne. Je vais le ramener, pour qu'il soit jugé par Odin pour ses crimes »

Jane acquiesça, nerveuse, mais néanmoins apaisée par la présence de Thor.

« Dans ce cas pars maintenant, plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite tu pourras revenir sur Terre »

L'espoir transpirait ses paroles et arrachèrent un sourire au Dieu du tonnerre. Approuvant vivement l'idée, il s'empressa de retourner en direction de l'observatoire en tirant Jane par la main. En arrivant près de la porte, Jane put observer la silhouette entravée et pourtant menaçante de Loki à travers les carreaux, et frissonna. Mais lorsque Thor appuya sur la poignée, celle-ci ne bougea pas, et il se recula d'un pas, fronçant les sourcils.

« Les portes ferment à clé ici ? »

« Non, elles sont toujours ouvertes, au cas où il y aurait besoin d'évacuer...pourquoi ? »

Mettant toute sa force dans son mouvement, le fils d'Odin tenta à nouveau de forcer la poignée, mais rien n'y fit.

« Elles ne s'ouvrent pas »

Cette fois, écartant précautionneusement Jane, Thor prit de l'élan et fonça en direction des portes, s'écrasant de toute sa puissance contre celles-ci sans que les battants ne frémissent d'un millimètre. Il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas en se redressant, car un coup comme celui-ci aurait suffit à faire exploser un mur bétonné. Lorsqu'il tenta d'appeler Mjölnir, le marteau resta résolument fixé sur la chaussure de Loki, et son détenteur croisa un instant le regard affolé de son frère, commençant à sérieusement se questionner quant à la situation. Avisant alors d'un minuscule symbole gravé contre le verrou, Thor fut pris d'un sursaut, et tapa frénétiquement contre la vitre en appelant Loki. Jane, affolée, tira sur son armure.

« Thor ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« C'est Odin. Il a enfermé Loki dans le laboratoire »

Laissant ses bras retomber ballants le long de son corps, Thor regarda la jeune femme en tentant de noyer son appréhension au fond de son être, échouant en constatant la frayeur qui se glissait dans les prunelles ambrée de l'astrophysicienne.

« On ne peut pas le faire sortir ? »

« C'est un sortilège puissant, tant qu'Odin ne l'aura pas levé, personne ne pourra ni entrer ni sortir... »

Un long silence se prolongea, jusqu'à ce que, pâlissant à la mort tout à coup, Jane étrangle hurlement en agrippant Le Bras de Thor.

« Jane ? »

« Darcy ! » suffoqua-t-elle. « Darcy est piégée à l'intérieur ! »


	3. T W O

Lorsqu'Odin, Père de toute chose, vit son premier né entrer avec précipitation dans le palais d'Asgard et marcher, pour ne pas dire courir, dans sa direction, celui-ci se contenta de poser un regard blasé sur l'horizon et de soupirer. Thor, baignant dans un mélange de colère et d'incompréhension, se précipita au pied du trône de son père, essoufflé, et ne put s'empêcher de crier pour évacuer toute la tension qu'il avait accumulée.

« Père ! Pourquoi sceller le laboratoire ? Loki est à l'intérieur ! »

Le fixant de son unique œil, avec un flegme qui rappelait celui de Fury, Odin se contenta de balayer son regard sur le Dieu du tonnerre.

« C'est justement parce que Loki est à l'intérieur que le bâtiment Midgardien a été scellé »

« Je devais le ramener sur Asgard pour qu'il y affronte la justice ! Le garder sur Terre est tout sauf sûr, même privé de sa magie ! »

Odin, se levant, râla dans sa barbe en se massant les tempes avec dureté, signe chez lui d'un agacement profond.

« Interroge donc ta mère à ce sujet, puisqu'elle est celle qui a insisté pour que Loki ne revienne pas à Asgard ! »

Ahuri, Thor laissa son regard dévier lentement vers Frigga, qui lui offrit un sourire conspirateur. Paradoxalement, cela fut très loin de le rassurer, et celle-ci lui fit signe de la suivre alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie. Marchant aux côtés de sa mère, le dieu du tonnerre attendit qu'ils se furent éloignés d'une dizaine de mètres avant de prendre la parole en chuchotant, sentant toujours le regard de Odin peser sur sa nuque.

« Mère, pourquoi ? »

Sans répondre, elle glissa son bras sous le biceps de son fils et releva la tête, son allure de reine lui offrant une prestance digne de la splendeur de ce monde. Seuls ses talons claquaient contre le marbre poli du sol, où se reflétaient leurs silhouettes.

« J'insiste, mais il faut lever le sort. Darcy Lewis est enfermée seule avec lui, ainsi que mon marteau. J'ai peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose, Jane ne s'en remettrait pas... »

« Je doute que Mjölnir risque quoi que ce soit avec ton frère » s'amusa Frigga, un sourire espiègle illuminant son visage.

« Je parlais de Darcy mère... »

S'arrêtant alors pour lui faire face, elle posa ses mains en coupe sur son visage, posant sur lui un regard doux.

« J'ai été élevée par des sorcières mon fils, tu sais que je peux voir bien au delà de ce qui apparaît. Loki doit rester sur Midgard, fais moi confiance »

« Mais... et Darcy ? »

« Elle aussi » acquiesça-t-elle.

Thor poussa un soupir embarrassé, mais fut obligé de reconnaître que, même si l'idée lui paraissait d'une absurdité hautement risquée, il avait en sa mère une confiance aveugle.

« Cela ne va pas plaire à Jane »

Lui collant une petite tape sur la joue, qui arracha à Thor une grimace boudeuse, Frigga se remit en marche et plantant son fils derrière elle.

« Je suis sure que tu trouveras un moyen de lui faire entendre raison »

—————————

Lorsque Darcy émergea du sommeil, ce fut au son d'un sourd fracas lui parvenant du fond du couloir menant à la salle où elle avait trouvé refuge. Cela ne l'affola pas vraiment, pour ne pas dire qu'elle n'en eut rien à faire, puisqu'elle savait que lorsque Jane était concentrée sur son travail, elle avait tendance à se heurter aux meubles. Ses épaules lui faisaient mal à cause de la position étrange dans laquelle elle s'était endormie, et la jeune femme jura alors qu'elle se levait du canapé où elle était affalée. C'était la fin d'après midi, et à travers la baie vitrée de la salle de repos, Darcy pouvait voir la mer houleuse s'agitant aux pieds de la falaise sur laquelle était perché l'observatoire. Elle eut froid rien qu'à la regarder.

S'étirant, elle attrapa son bonnet bordeaux qu'elle enfonça sur sa tête, extirpant au passage le cheveu qui semblait ramper jusqu'à son œsophage, redressant ses lunettes tordues sur son nez et s'interrompit au moment de ramasser son taser, lorsqu'un éclair sembla déchirer le ciel pourtant limpide. Intriguée, elle se retourna, fixa l'extérieur l'air dubitative, avant de s'aventurer dans le couloir.

« Jane ? »

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Darcy se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'observatoire, où se trouvaient les escaliers menant aux étages, s'imaginant déjà tomber sur une Jane assommée n'ayant pas été capable de lever le nez de ses notes pour éviter une étagère. Cependant, en arrivant devant les dits escaliers, elle distingua une silhouette masculine, étrange lorsqu'elle pensait que Jane et elle étaient les deux seules personnes à être restées sur place pendant un après-midi férié (pour ce qu'elle en avait compris du moins).

Intriguée, elle s'approcha par derrière, et eut tout le loisir d'observer un homme en armure (portait-Il une cape ?) se débattant pour tenter de retirer sa botte, sur laquelle trônait, presque fièrement, nul autre que le marteau magique de Thor (ce trou de cul nordique que Jane attendait depuis presque un an). Haussant les sourcils, elle l'apostropha en le contournant, plantant ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Dis donc, vous êtes qui ? »

Elle croisa alors le regard de Loki, qui s'était attendu à tout sauf à tomber sur une impertinente petite mortelle dans son genre. Darcy constata alors l'était misérable de son armure, les entailles sur son visage sale, ses cheveux de jais dans le désordre le plus absolu et surtout la muselière ultra-technologique qui coupait sa mâchoire (un gadget du Shield à coup sûr), joliment assortie avec les lourdes menottes entravant ses poignets. Il lui fit penser à ce méchant dans Batman, qui portait un masque dans le même genre pour modifier sa voix, mais en plus chevelu et définitivement plus sexy.

« La vache, vous êtes passé sous un bus ou quoi ? »

Fronçant les sourcils, Loki (à l'évidence) ne lui répondit pas.

« Pourquoi Myeuw-Myeuw est posé sur votre chaussure ? »

Avançant vers lui, elle alla pour se pencher vers le marteau, ne se souciant pas du mouvement de recul de l'homme. Et soudain, Loki, qui respirait à peine avec cette horreur de machine autour de sa tête, son sang bouillant dans ses veines à voir son incapacité à extirper son pied de cette maudite chaussure, et accusant encore la frustration de s'être fait _smashé_ par Hulk comme un vulgaire fantassin, éclata comme un ouragan. Dans un sursaut il se jeta sur elle, où du moins aussi loin qu'il le put dans sa direction, un hurlement guttural s'étranglant dans sa poitrine alors qu'il le poussait. Son visage passa à l'écarlate en une seconde, ses yeux remplis d'une colère suffisante à faire fuir une armée entière, et agitant ses mains menottées devant lui en envoyant ses bras valser dans tous les sens.

Cette subite hystérie provoqua une terreur terrible chez Darcy pendant un instant, alors que, tombant à moitié au sol, elle détala en hurlant des insanités à une vitesse qui aurait impressionnés ses anciens professeurs de sport. Débarquant en trombe dans la salle de repos, elle s'empara de son téléphone et composa le numéro de Jane à la hâte, harponnant son taser au passage, offrant un doigt d'honneur mental au panneau interdisant leur utilisation au dessus de la porte. L'astrophysicienne, qui tournait en rond comme un lion en cage devant le bâtiment, depuis le départ précipité de Thor, décrocha à la première sonnerie.

« QU'EST CE QUE C'EST QUE CE MALADE DANS LE COULOIR ? »

Infiniment soulagée en entendant la voix de son amie, Jane se laissa presque tomber par terre.

« Mon dieu Darcy ! Tout va bien ? »

Prenant une inspiration chaotique, Darcy lui hurla une belle flopée d'injures norvégiennes qu'elle avait appris en côtoyant les scientifiques du labo au cours de cette unique journée qu'elle avait passé avec eux.

« Oh Darcy je suis tellement désolée ! C'est Thor Il... Il est revenu et il a amené son frère, et après ce qu'il a fait à New-York il devait l'emmener sur Asgard et le faire juger mais Odin a lancé un sort ou je ne sais quoi sur le bâtiment pour le piéger et je— »

« Jane, JANE ! »

Jane s'arrêta, tremblante. En cet instant précis elle bénissait Darcy et son mépris pour les règles d'avoir pris son téléphone avec elle en dépit des interdictions.

« Il s'est passé quoi à New-York ? »

« Tu faisais la sieste, mais c'est passé à la télé... ça tourne en boucle sur toutes les chaînes »

Se jetant à corps perdu sur la télécommande, Darcy appuya sur toutes les touches jusqu'à ce que l'une d'entre elles allume le poste trônant sur l'un des meubles de la pièce. Avec horreur elle découvrit les images de New-York ravagée par une armée vraisemblablement alien, des flammes, des ruines, des gens fuyant, hurlant, disparaissant sous les éboulements des immeubles. Et au milieu de tout ça elle reconnut l'homme du couloir, son armure, la rage dans ses prunelles, et ce fut comme si elle tombait dans un néant glacial. Elle n'entendait plus Jane lui parler à travers le téléphone, son regard restait résolument fixé sur les images à la télévision.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, _il_ était là, se tenait debout derrière elle, menaçant, une botte en moins, et seul son regard rempli de haine lui parlant, sa voix toujours confinée sous sa muselière. Et instinctivement, puisque c'était visiblement la seule façon d'accueillir les Asgardiens sur Terre, Darcy dégaina son taser et lui jeta presque à la figure, l'observant s'écrouler, secoué de courants électriques.

_Et merde_, pensa-t-Elle.

_ET MERDE_.


	4. T H R E E

« Tu sais, pour un dieu maléfique, il est plutôt sexy... »

Jane poussa le plus long et désespéré soupir de son existence.

« Darcy... »

« Quoi ? » argua la jeune femme, en penchant la tête sur le côté, dépeçant le corps inconscient du regard. « Je déconne pas, il a l'air de s'être fait rouler dessus et pourtant il est super sexy. Imagine un peu ce que ça doit être quand il est en pleine forme... »

Jane geignit.

Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées entre le moment où Thor l'avait laissée en plan pour courir à Asgard faire libérer son frère, et le moment où elle s'était retrouvée à écouter Darcy mater sans aucune gêne le dit frère après l'avoir électrocuté. L'astrophysicienne se sentait un peu inutile, absolument rien n'était capable de pénétrer dans l'enceinte du bâtiment, et savoir que son amie était coincée à l'intérieur la rendait folle. Darcy était une illustre inconsciente, une dangereuse tête de mule et n'avait aucune retenue, et Jane savait qu'elle serait incapable de se faire discrète ou de garder le contrôle sur une situation aussi absurde que celle-ci, car trop encline à l'envenimer.

À l'autre bout du fil, Darcy avait pris le temps de se calmer et de tranquillement ligoter Loki sur une chaise, après lui avoir fait tâter de son taser. Elle devait néanmoins avouer qu'elle se sentait infiniment soulagée de l'avoir avec elle, et que son téléphone ne soit pas tombé à court de batterie au moment où elle en avait eu le plus besoin, parce que sinon elle se serait retrouvée dans de beaux draps.

Après tout, depuis le Nouveau Mexique, tout un tas de trucs pas net semblaient les poursuivre, Jane et elle, et évidemment, Darcy se devait de rester présente aux côtés de la scientifique pour la materner, puisque celle-ci n'était pas capable de s'occuper d'elle toute seule. Il fallait quelqu'un pour empêcher Jane de sauter huit repas sous prétexte qu'elle était trop occupée à lire une revue scientifique, empêcher Jane de rester éveiller pendant quatre jours et de devenir complètement instable, empêcher Jane de trop s'apitoyer sur son sort, de penser à Thor, et de se remettre à travailler encore et encore jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Ça n'en avait peut-être pas l'air comme ça, mais à côté de Jane dans ses mauvais jours, Darcy était une sainte, l'incarnation même de l'équilibre et de la stabilité mentale, mais puisque le sort s'acharne toujours contre les gentils, il fallait que ce soit elle qui subisse, entre autre, les crises de nerf de l'astrophysicienne, les nuits passées à lui tapoter dans le dos en lui disant « mais oui Jane, bien sûr que Thor va revenir, après tout ça fait seulement deux ans » et à se heurter à tous les meubles qu'elle avait déplacés dans l'objectif d'éviter que ce soit Jane qui leur rentre dedans.

Tant d'efforts, tant de fidélité, tout ça pour qu'elle se retrouve séquestrée par un Dieu nordique dans un labo, son enfer personnel, seule avec un psychopathe et son taser pour unique barrière de défense. Dieu était un bel enfoiré.

« Comment tu m'as dit qu'il s'appelait déjà ? »

« Loki » lui répondit Jane, en scrutant tout autour d'elle dans l'espoir de voir Thor débarquer pour régler la situation.

« Donc, si j'ai bien tout compris, Odin a enfermé son sociopathe de fils dans le labo pour le punir d'avoir allègrement massacré New-York et d'avoir tenté d'envahir le monde, et pendant que tu allais fricoter avec le bon frère je me suis retrouvée séquestrée avec l'autre ? » résuma Darcy, en sentant le malaise de Jane transpirer à travers le téléphone.

« Eh bien... techniquement Loki n'est pas le frère biologique de Thor mais un prince des glaces où quelque chose du genre... mais en somme, oui c'est à peu près ça »

Darcy soupira.

« Pourquoi c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe ? Je suis un aimant à emmerdes ou quoi ? »

Son cri exaspéré se fit suffisamment aigu pour ramener Loki, qui jusque là était inconscient, à l'éveil. Le dieu sentit un mal de tête fulgurant lui faire vriller le cerveau, et son corps était tellement douloureux qu'il avait la sensation d'avoir pris un bain d'acide. Une seconde lui suffit pour redevenir complètement alerte, et il se rendit alors compte qu'il était attaché, ligoté comme un vulgaire gibier, et que la Midgardienne se tenait face à lui, l'arme non identifiée dans sa main droite. Loki se rappelait de tout jusqu'au moment où elle avait dégainé le boîtier, et une amère sensation de brûlure lui recouvrit l'épiderme comme un fantôme.

Lorsque Darcy se retourna et croisa son regard meurtrier, elle hoqueta de surprise. Il s'était redressé, quoi que toujours entravé par le semblant de corde avec lequel elle l'avait attaché (Dieu savait à quel point elle bénissait YouTube et ses tutoriels en ce moment précis) et bien que son visage soit à demi caché sous la muselière de métal, l'aura qu'il dégageait lui donnait l'impression que si elle le fixait trop longtemps elle allait prendre feu et mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

« Darcy ? Tout va bien ? » s'inquiéta Jane de son silence.

« Ouais. Mais Elsa s'est réveillée »

« Déjà ? » s'horrifia l'astrophysicienne « Qu'est ce qu'il fait ? »

« À part me désintégrer du regard tu veux dire ? Rien du tout, il est attaché »

Loki serra la mâchoire, une furieuse envie de tuerie lui trottinant dans la tête. Par Hela, s'il arrivait à se dégager, il la tuerait à mains nues.

« Courage Darcy, je suis sure que Thor va revenir »

Levant théâtralement les yeux au ciel, Darcy soupira. Mais comme Jane venait de le prédire, le Bifrost frappa le sol une dizaine de mètres dans son dos, et depuis l'intérieur, Darcy et Loki purent voir l'éclair lumineux annonçant l'arrivée de Thor strier le ciel. Loki sembla alors se désintéresser complètement de la jeune femme, et fixa l'extérieur, les sens en alerte.

« Jane ! »

Thor se précipita vers la jeune femme, qui manqua presque de perdre connaissance en le voyant débarquer. Elle lui fit un court résumé de la situation, le discours entrecoupé de fébriles babillages, et Thor fit son possible pour l'apaiser avant de lui extirper le téléphone des mains. Lorsque sa grosse voix traversa le cellulaire, Darcy lui hurla d'abord quelques insanités norvégiennes (parce que les insultes étaient définitivement plus poétiques dans cette langue) avant de se calmer et de lui laisser la parole.

« Darcy, il va falloir que je parle à mon frère »

« Mais bien sûr, je vais m'approcher de lui et tranquillement glisser le téléphone sur son oreille en espérant que ce CINGLÉ ne me transforme pas en statue de glace ! »

« Quoi ? » murmura Thor, perplexe, préférant faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu « c'est urgent, Darcy, et cela vous concerne tous les deux »

« S'il te plaît » piailla Jane en fond sonore, et Darcy poussa un gémissement dépité.

S'approchant précautionneusement de Loki, la jeune femme glissa sa mains derrière sa nuque, un malaise terrible grandissant dans son ventre à mesure que ses doigts progressaient le long de la muselière. Le dieu de la malice la fixait avec une telle intensité, le front strié de rides coléreuses, qu'elle en frissonna de froid (ou d'effroi, allez savoir)

« Si tu me mords, je jure sur ma vie que tu vas le sentir passer » lui susurra-t-elle, en brandissant son taser.

Un instant plus tard elle appuyait sur l'interrupteur et bondissait en arrière, alors que le masque métallique se détachait et dévoilait enfin le visage du Jotun. Et c'était un visage tordu par la rage, couverts de cicatrices sanguinolentes et de marques que Darcy aperçu, bien loin d'être aussi sexy qu'elle l'avait pensé.

« Misérable Midgardienne je vais te— »

« Loki » interrompit Thor, une seconde après que Darcy l'ait mît en haut-parleur « si tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux je te promet que tu vas le regretter »

« Vraiment ? » murmura Loki, la voix déformée par la moquerie « Odin va me mettre la fessée ? »

« Il t'a confiné »

Et comme s'il l'avait instantanément compris, son expression se mua.

« Quoi ? » s'écria-t-il, ahuri.

« Odin t'a confiné dans le laboratoire, à la demande de Frigga. Tu es sous l'emprise du sort, ta magie est inefficace et j'ai bien peur que Père t'ait forcé à la condition humaine »

« Odin m'a QUOI ? » s'égosilla-t-il, faisant reculer Darcy.

« Qu'il me laisse sortir ! » s'écria la jeune femme, « j'ai rien fait pour me retrouver en tête à tête avec la reine des neiges moi ! »

« Je suis désolé » murmura Thor, accusant le regard horrifié de Jane. « J'ai bien peur que ce soit impossible. Tant que le sort ne sera pas levé vous resterez coincés ici. Tous les deux »

Soudain en manque d'oxygène, Darcy tituba.

« Mais toi, Loki, si tu fais le moindre mal à Darcy, tu mourras. C'est la condition de Frigga pour ta survie, et aussi la mienne et celle d'Odin. Ne pense même pas à la menacer » gronda Thor.

Mais, l'ignorant superbement, Darcy raccrocha, le souffle court et le cœur au bord des lèvres.

« Détache moi » lui ordonna Loki. Et Darcy éclata d'un rire hautement nerveux.

« Que je te détache ? Tu te fiches de moi ! J'ai vu ce que tu as fait à New-York, espèce de malade ! Et il est hors de question que je te laisse m'approcher et que je reste coincée dans ce trou ! Je vais te remettre ta muselière, et si jamais tu essaye de t'en prendre à moi je te jure que je vais —»

Et soudain Loki bondit, lui qui tentait d'extirper ses poignets, déjà entravés par les menottes du Shield, des liens supplémentaires le maintenant à la chaise depuis son réveil. En une seconde il avait traversé la pièce, et Darcy n'avait même pas eu le temps de dégainer son taser que celui-ci s'était écrasé au sol. Les mains autour de son cou, Loki la plaqua férocement contre le mur le plus proche, des ongles griffant sa peau, et son regard assassin et glacé vissé dans les prunelles azur exorbitées de la jeune femme. Incapable de respirer et pétrifiée, Darcy blêmit.

« Ne t'avise plus jamais de me menacer, pathétique créature » siffla-t-Il en se penchant au dessus de son visage.

« _Jamais_ »

La relâchant, il avait franchi la porte avant même que la jeune femme ne se soit écroulée par terre, à bout de souffle, des larmes de terreur débordant sur ses joues.

Cet homme était un monstre, et elle était coincée avec lui.

Seule. Entièrement seule.

_Et merde. _


	5. F O U R

Darcy passa les heures suivant sa petite altercation avec Loki cloîtrée dans la salle de repos, son taser bien en main et sursautant au moindre petit son, avant de se décider à sortir. Bien vite, les quelques heures en question devinrent des jours, et la jeune femme vivait sa séquestration bien mieux que ce à quoi elle s'était attendu. La vérité était qu'elle avait l'impression d'être complètement seule, et elle qui d'habitude s'acclimatait difficilement au silence ne pouvait que remercier le ciel pour ce cadeau. C'était comme si le Jotun n'avait jamais été là, pendant la première journée il avait passé près de quatre heures à tenter de détruire murs et portes pour s'enfuir, avant de simplement disparaître dans l'observatoire. La seule trace de sa présence était désormais sa colossale botte, qui trônait toujours dans l'entrée, définitivement coincée sur le marteau magique de Thor.

Darcy avait donc eu tout le temps nécessaire pour réfléchir à sa nouvelle condition et, paradoxalement, se détendre. Après avoir passées plusieurs heures au téléphone avec Jane et Thor, quand celui-ci n'était pas en train d'essuyer la colère de sa petite amie, elle avait pu prendre un petit peu de recul. Les faits étaient donc les suivants :

Elle était enfermée dans un observatoire norvégien, seule avec l'incarnation nordique de Olaf le bonhomme de neige, et ce pour un temps indéterminé (ce qui pouvait donc s'étendre à plusieurs millénaires)

Elle n'avait plus que trois recharges pour son taser

Son téléphone ne tiendrait que grâce à sa batterie portative, qui n'avait plus que 60% de recharge

Les scientifiques norvégiens sont des énormes bouffeurs qui stockent suffisamment de nourriture pour au moins un an, ce qui l'arrangeait bien, d'ailleurs

Elle ne risquait rien, vraisemblablement, puisque Odin avait formellement menacé Loki de mort (son propre fils, c'était quand même assez glauque) s'il jamais il s'en prenait à elle

Elle en était donc au point mort, dans un bâtiment qu'elle n'avait exploré qu'à moitié, seule dans la salle de repos où elle n'avait fait qu'osciller entre canapé et frigo pour grignoter un bout et dormir, l'ennui lui gangrenant le cerveau. Jane avait fait tout son possible pour l'aider, elle avait même été jusqu'à camper devant le labo, et Thor avait, de son côté, fait en sorte que cette histoire ne fasse pas parler d'elle. Tout ce qu'il restait à faire était d'espérer que les choses évoluent, le plus rapidement possible.

Elle était donc là, face à l'unique plaque de cuisson de la vieille cuisinière à gaz, un paquet d'aliments non identifiés dans chaque main, à tenter de choisir entre l'un des deux. Étant incapable de déchiffrer une quelconque écriture (parce que bien sûr, Darcy ne connaissait que des insultes en norvégien et c'était bien suffisant), sa liste de pour et de contre avait des critères assez limités se réduisant à la couleur du paquet en question et les petits dessins qu'on pouvait y voir, sans oublier l'importance capitale de la police d'écriture. Parce que c'était bien connu, une police excessivement calligraphiée était toujours, _toujours_, suspicieuse.

Alors qu'elle était sur le point d'ouvrir le sachet qu'elle tenait dans sa main gauche, un écroulement sourd retentit à l'étage du dessus, tellement abrupte qu'elle en sursauta et laissa tout tomber par terre. Le plastique se déchira, et une pâte verte et visqueuse étrangement mousseuse se répandit à ses pieds, alors que Darcy affichait une moue d'un dégoût profond. Elle savait qu'elle aurait du choisir l'autre.

Commençant à râler à l'idée de devoir nettoyer, et se disant que peut être elle n'était pas obligée, puisqu'elle n'était pas chez elle et ici contre son gré, avant de réaliser que non, ce n'était pas Jane heurtant un meuble qui avait fait du bruit, ni ce stupide chat qu'elle avait recueilli faisant tomber sa télé, encore, mais bien le seul autre être vivant qui partageait son oxygène dans ce foutu laboratoire.

« Et merde... je l'avais presque oublié... »

_Bravo Darcy, ne t'étonne pas s'il t'étrangle dans ton sommeil !_

Tendant l'oreille, Darcy guetta un signe de vie, mais fut forcée de constater que le silence était absolu et quelque peu inquiétant. Attrapant son taser en soupirant, la jeune femme quitta la pièce et s'aventura dans les escaliers avec prudence, jetant un coup d'œil en biais aux salles devant lesquelles elle passait. Mais tous les bureaux de recherche étaient déserts, de même que les douches et dortoirs (elle commençait d'ailleurs sérieusement à se demander si tous ces scientifiques vivaient ici, parce que bon, il s'agissait quand même d'un observatoire pouvant accueillir une colonie de vacances... Dieu savaient ce qu'ils avaient fait dans ces lits... elle eut un haut le cœur non dissimulé). Il ne restait qu'une possibilité, la porte du fond, la seule qu'elle n'avait pas osé franchir.

Avançant en crabe, son taser prêt à électrocuter n'importe quoi au moindre mouvement, elle faisait doucement coulisser la porte en s'imaginant tous les possibles et pires scénarios. Sur quoi allait-elle tomber ? Elle pouvait déjà voir des cuves contenant des clones humains, des tables d'opérations couvertes de sang, sentait déjà l'odeur des antiseptiques et de la moisissure, les lointains hurlements de terreur des cobayes.

« Oh » murmura-t-Elle, quelque peu blasée

En pénétrant dans la pièce, qui se trouvait en fait être une grande bibliothèque avec un toit en verre offrant une vue panoramique sur le ciel, elle pensa sincèrement qu'il était temps qu'elle arrête de jouer à tous ces jeux pour ado sur sa _PlayStation_ et qu'elle brûle tous ces idiots romans jeunesses prônant la fiabilité sans faille de la théorie du complot, parce qu'elle commençait sérieusement à régresser. Et elle était à des années lumières de vouloir une seconde crise d'adolescence.

Il n'y avait donc dans cette salle circulaire que le télescope de l'observatoire au centre du cercle, et des bibliothèques en bois brut débordant de livres poussiéreux. Et derrière l'un des meuble en question, un pied nu qui dépassait, inerte, et qui lui donna la chair de poule.

Dégainant son téléphone portable à toute vitesse, Darcy composa le numéro de Jane, qui décrocha à la première sonnerie.

« DARCY TOUT VA BIEN ? »

Éloignant l'appareil de son oreille en grimaçant, elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oui Jane, tout va bien »

« Loki est ...? »

« Justement, à propos de ça » commença la jeune femme en se grattant la nuque « il se peut que je vienne de trouver son corps dans la bibliothèque »

Jane connaissait cette voix que prenait Darcy, elle ne la connaissait même que trop bien. C'était le ton conspirateur qu'elle prenait lorsqu'elle préparait un mauvais coup, ou qu'elle venait de voir/surprendre/espionner quelqu'un de nu (et elle doutait sincèrement que cette dernière chose soit arrivée)

« Quoi ? » blêmit-elle au bout du fil « tu veux dire qu'il est...mort ? »

« Euh... »

S'approchant précautionneusement du corps inerte et pâle, Darcy jeta un bref coup d'œil au visage émacié du dieu, avant de tâter sa jambe de la pointe du pied. Ne réagissant pas, elle lui mit alors un franc coup de pied, qui eut le mérite de lui arracher un grognement. La jeune femme poussa un soupir déçu.

« Non, hélas »

Force était de constater qu'il était toujours vivant. Et Darcy ne savait pas vraiment si cela la rassurait ou si cela l'agaçait. De son côté, Jane avait donné le téléphone à Thor, qui avait accouru en entendant les cris inquiets de l'astrophysicienne.

« Qu'est-ce que mon frère a fait ces trois derniers jours ? »

« Thoooor ! » s'écria la jeune femme, avec un sourire aguicheur (qui s'adressait aux livres, du coup) « ravie de voir que vous vous amusez bien, tous les deux, _dehors_ »

Légèrement embarrassé, le dieu du tonnerre toussota. Il fallait dire qu'il était toujours assez perplexe face à la décision de sa mère, et qu'il ne voyait pas trop où cela allait mener.

« Darcy... s'il te plaît »

Elle soupira.

« Rien, il est resté cloîtré dans la bibliothèque »

« Pendant trois jours ? Oh Loki... » murmura l'Asgardien avec lassitude. « Odin l'a réduit à la condition humaine, s'il n'a rien avalé depuis qu'il est ici... »

Et en effet, il ne semblait pas avoir quitté l'endroit depuis leur enfermement, ses mains étaient toujours entravées par les lourdes menottes du SHIELD, il ne semblait pas non plus avoir dévêtue son armure et son visage était marqué par l'épuisement. Pathétique. Et, alors qu'elle se penchait vers lui pour l'examiner d'un peu plus près, fronçant le nez à cause de l'odeur (même si il puait étonnamment peu après avoir passé soixante-douze heures coincé sous son armure, Dieu savait à quel point elle sentait fort après un marathon de jeux-videos) il ouvrit les yeux en grand et se jeta à moitié sur elle, lui agrippant les vêtements avec un râle animal.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dégainer son taser, elle était tombée sur les fesses, et il s'était écroulé à côté d'elle comme un cadavre, face contre terre, projetant son téléphone à quelques mètres en coupant la communication avec l'extérieur.

Et Darcy sentit qu'elle allait encore passer une très, très longue journée.


	6. F I V E

Loki n'avait qu'une très vague idée de ce qu'il s'était passé entre le moment où il s'était senti décliner et celui où il rouvrit les yeux. Il se rappelait de quelques détails, de la fatigue d'abord, de la faim, d'une soif exacerbée, puis de la douleur et des symptômes inconnus. Il n'avait pas mis très longtemps à comprendre qu'Odin l'avait bel et bien réduit à la condition humaine en l'enfermant dans ce laboratoire, et cela avait très vite fait de le mettre hors de lui. Ses pouvoirs s'étaient amoindris jusqu'à devenir presque obsolètes, et il avait en plus fallut qu'il supporte les misérables faiblesses de cette race inférieure.

La dernière chose dont il se rappelait, c'était d'avoir senti un voile chaud et étouffant recouvrir tout son corps, et sa tête se mettant à tourner si fort qu'il en devenait incapable de tenir debout. Après ça, plus rien, juste le néant. Aussi, lorsqu'il revint progressivement à la conscience, les membres atrophiés par les courbatures, il constata à son grand désespoir que tout n'avait pas été un rêve, et qu'il était toujours condamné entre les murs de ce stupide bâtiment. Sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal, et s'il n'avait pas eu les mains enchaînées, il aurait probablement détruit tout ce qu'il avait à portée de main en poussant des cris frénétiques. Mais hélas, il n'y avait aucune façon pour lui d'évacuer sa colère, autrement qu'en la propulsant de toute ses forces sur les étagères des bibliothèques alentours.

Darcy, de son côté, n'en avait pas mené large non plus après l'évanouissement du dieu nordique. Elle avait, dans un premier temps, été très tentée de l'étouffer dans son sommeil pour être sure qu'elle ne risquait rien, mais à l'évidence, c'était une très mauvaise idée. Elle ne tenait vraiment pas à se mettre tout le Valhalla à dos, surtout au risque de ne plus jamais pouvoir quitter ce foutu observatoire. Alors elle s'était dit qu'elle n'aurait qu'à le descendre dans la salle de repos nouvellement aménagée en studio de substitution, et qu'elle attendrait qu'il reprenne connaissance pour lui fourrer à manger dans la bouche et le renvoyer à l'étage aussi sec.

De toute évidence, ça n'avait pas non plus été une brillante idée. Lorsque la jeune femme avait tenté de le déplacer, elle s'était vite rendu compte que ses muscles forgés dans la dure discipline du babysitting d'astrophysicienne ne lui seraient d'aucune aide pour porter un homme en armure. Il était, à la vérité, si lourd qu'elle n'était même pas certaine d'avoir réussi à le déplacer d'un centimètre, et que cinq minutes d'efforts à tenter de le faire lui avaient été plus bénéfiques que toutes les heures d'EPS qu'elle avait fait durant sa jeunesse (et que l'on veuille le croire ou non, ça faisait beaucoup d'heures)

Au point mort, elle avait donc décidé de redescendre, de faire à manger et de remonter l'assiette. Et puis, lorsqu'elle s'était risquée à l'étage deux heures et demie plus tard pour ne trouver qu'un corps inerte et un plat froid, elle avait juste juré et baissés les bras. Loki dormit pendant près de huit heures, et Darcy se demanda sérieusement s'il avait fermé les yeux au cours des trois derniers jours. Plusieurs fois elle fut tentée de le réveiller de force à coup de taser, mais se ravisa à chaque fois, jugeant plus intelligent d'économiser ses trois dernières recharges. Elle sentait qu'elle en aurait besoin...

Le soir même, elle avait donc élu provisoirement domicile dans la bibliothèque, un saladier de nuggets vraiment passables à sa droite et le seul roman en anglais qu'elle avait trouvé dans le bâtiment, et qui se trouvait être le premier tome des aventures de Harry Potter, pour seule compagnie. Elle avait arrêté de vérifier l'état de Loki depuis un bon moment, et se contentait de jeter un coup d'œil distrait à son pied nu de temps à autre, lorsque la stupidité extrêmement de ces gosses sorciers lui tapait sur le système.

Elle était absorbée dans un cours du professeur Rogue lorsqu'une dizaine d'ouvrages semblèrent être expulsés dans les airs, comme crachés par la bibliothèque, et cascadèrent sur le sol dans un brouhaha la faisant sauter au plafond.

« Nom de ... »

Posant une main sur sa poitrine, elle soupira. Elle aperçut Loki se débattre avec lui même en tentant de se redresser, le souffle hargneux et les cheveux dans un état catastrophique, plus blanc qu'un évier en céramique. Lorsqu'il parvint à se hisser dans une position assise quelque peu tordue mais néanmoins suffisante, il poussa un râle douloureux et son regard heurta de plein fouet le métal reluisant de l'embout du taser. Il le fixa avec une telle intensité que Darcy craignit même, pendant un court moment, que celui-ci ne soit réduit à un état de désintégration atomique avancée.

« Si tu t'es encore servie de cet objet diabolique sur moi, sale vermine, je jure sur la prospérité d'Yggdrasil que je vais... »

L'interrompant avec un soupir désespéré exagérément théâtral, elle lui offrit le sourire le plus hypocrite qu'elle avait en réserve.

« On redescend Bryan Mills. Tu t'es mis KO tout seul cette fois... »

Le regard rempli de haine qu'il posait sur elle l'aurait, dans d'autres circonstances, fait mourir de terreur. Mais il était assez pitoyable et semblait au bord du malaise à chaque nouvelle inspiration, son regard tempétueux couvert par un voile de fatigue, ce qui la réconfortait quelque peu. Elle serait presque prête à parier qu'elle l'aurait battu avec une seule main, mais contre un dieu, mieux valait ne pas trop s'avancer. Il avait jusque là était très peu prévisible et encore moins coopératif.

Un silence maladroit et lourd s'instaura, et Darcy, même en présence d'un psychopathe, avait du mal à faire avec. Lui tendant le saladier de nuggets avec un manque évident de volonté, elle tenta de masquer sa nervosité derrière ses étroites lunettes rouges. Loki la fixa sans faillir, un mépris toxique émanant de chaque pore de sa peau blafarde.

« Allez... » insista-t-elle, agacée.

Se redressant avec menace, Loki gronda.

« Moi, Loki, Prince des géants de glace et héritier légitime du trône d'Asgard ne m'abaisserai jamais à ingérer les denrées terrestres inférieures que vous produisez sur cette misérable planète ! » hurla-t-il comme un démon.

Darcy leva Les yeux au ciel si fort qu'ils faillirent bien faire un tour complet dans leurs orbites.

« Je t'ordonne de me détacher, Midgardienne ! »

« Et puis quoi encore ? Tu t'es pris pour Lucille Sharpe à me regarder comme ça ? » se moqua-t-elle, et Loki serra les dents fort. Très fort.

« Comment oses-tu, je suis le dieu du mensonge et je- »

« Tu viens pas de dire que t'étais, genre, le souverain des stalactites ou un du truc du style ? »

_Je vais la tuer. _

« Écoute, cerveau givré » coopéra-t-Elle, « moi non plus j'ai jamais voulu me retrouver enfermée ici, mais si tu veux pas passer les vingt prochaines années en hypoglycémie et en étant cloué le cul au sol comme si je venais aussi de t'électrocuter, il va falloir que tu manges »

Elle l'avait dit avec un tel pragmatisme que Loki fronça les sourcils. Il avait du mal à réfléchir et sa tête tournait.

« Je dis ça dans ton intérêt. Donc je te détacherai quand je serai sûre que tu me sauteras pas dessus à la première occasion, et si tu m'agresse encore, tu vas faire ami-ami avec Jay Walker »

Pour prouver ses dire elle agita son taser sous son nez, et le dieu ne put empêcher un frisson de dégoût de lui remonter la colonne vertébrale. Cette fille était folle, elle avait même donné un nom à son artefact maléfique. Toute fière d'elle, elle posa un langoureux regard sur l'objet en question.

« Oui je l'ai appelé Jay comme dans Ninjago parce qu'il maitrise l'électricité, et puis je l'avais appelé Thor au début mais ça plaisait pas à Jane et elle... »

S'interrompant dans son monologue, elle haussa les épaules.

« Laisse tomber, on s'en fout. Nuggets ? »

Loki fixa avec horreur les dits nuggets en forme d'insecte panés dans le saladier, comme s'il s'agissait de la pire chose qu'il eut jamais vue dans son existence entière. Une drôle d'odeur s'en dégageait, cela semblait gras et indigeste, infâme, en somme, mais son ventre criait famine et il ne tenait pas à rester dans cet état proche du végétatif plus longtemps. Il était un Dieu song, par un nuisible.

Voyant qu'il n'était vraiment pas convaincu, Darcy soupira.

« Ce sont des nuggets, Mr Septique. Crois moi si je voulais ta mort je trouverais quelque chose de bien plus vicieux »

Loki lui aurait volontiers écrasé la gorge mais il était juste trop faible pour se déplacer, et son salut ne semblait tenir qu'aux aliments terriens que cette impertinente Midgardienne lui tendait. Avec l'air de sacrifier quelque chose de précieux, il se débattit avec ses menottes pour les passer au dessus du saladier et piocha dedans, avant de porter l'aliment à sa bouche avec une retenue presque pathétique.

Satisfaite, Darcy récupéra son bien et fit mine de se replonger dans sa lecture. En vérité, elle observait le Jotun du coin de l'œil, et le spectacle comique qu'il offrait. Elle l'avait déjà trouvé pâle la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, mais là il semblait cadavérique et aussi menaçant qu'un asticot. Un asticot bien gaulé, certes. Et puis il grimaçait si fort que si elle n'avait pas, au fond d'elle, ressentie une très légèrement pointe de crainte, elle se serait mise à rire ouvertement.

« C'est la chose la plus abominable qui ait jamais touché mon palais jusqu'à aujourd'hui »

« Je sais ! » s'exclama Darcy en levant les bras, manquant de faire voltiger son livre.

« Ces trucs sont l'antithèse de la nuggets, un blasphème envers leurs sainteté fastfoodiennes. Et puis des nuggets au poisson ? Il faut vraiment être idiot ! Ils font rien comme il faut ces fous de norvégiens »

Loki la fixa.

« Je ne comprends pas un traître mot de ton primitif vocabulaire »

L'ignorant royalement, la jeune femme rangea ses lunettes en passant une main lasse sur son visage. Balançant son roman un peu plus loin, elle se releva, pesta contre la couleur qui irradiait la partie inférieure de son corps après qu'elle soit restée assise si longtemps par terre, et fit simplement Demi-tour.

« Je m'ennuie. Je reviendrai plus tard. Amuse toi bien sans moi, cerveau givré »

Lorsqu'elle fut finalement sortie, Loki la traita de tous les noms et s'insulta lui même de ne pas avoir la force de réduire en miette l'intégralité de cette pièce. Et puis son regard se posa sur le bol de nuggets, qui était resté un mètre en dehors de son champ d'action et qui demeurait, donc, complètement hors de portée. Il ferma les yeux.

_Je vais la tuer. _


	7. S I X

Darcy était dans les douches communes de l'observatoire, nue face à son reflet, en train de démêler ses cheveux du mieux possible avec ses doigts, grimaçant chaque fois qu'elle se heurtait aux noeuds impossibles qui s'étaient formés pendant son shampoing. Darcy n'aimait pas les douches communes, quand elle était à l'internat au lycée, elle se débrouillait toujours pour aller se laver ailleurs. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée que n'importe qui puisse entrer et la voir, cette espèce de convivialité bizarre entre les filles des sororités qui se racontent leurs béguins les seins à l'air. Darcy n'aimait juste pas.

Mais étant donné que son seul colocataire étaient probablement encore en position fœtale à l'étage du dessus, elle ne se faisait pas trop de soucis à l'idée d'être surprise dans sa tenue d'Ève. Elle était bien obligée de faire avec ce qu'elle avait, près tout elle n'avait pas eu le choix, et maintenant que cela faisait quatre jours qu'elle vivait ici, elle avait fini par s'acclimater à ses conditions de détention divine. Darcy bascula sa tête en avant, ébouriffa ses cheveux avec sa serviette, se penchant ensuite vers son reflet pour inspecter méticuleusement son visage.

Soudain un éboulement sourd retentit, à peu près similaire à celui qu'elle avait entendu lorsque Loki était tombé dans les vapes la première fois, mais semblant provenir de la pièce d'à côté. La jeune femme sursauta, jura, et, par réflexe, cacha son corps derrière la serviette qu'elle avait volé sans remords dans les casiers des scientifiques qui travaillaient ici d'ordinaire. Une longue minute s'écoula durant laquelle le silence reprit ses droits, et bien qu'elle eut très envie de faire comme si elle n'avait rien entendu, Darcy se rendit à l'évidence : elle serait incapable de se préoccuper d'autre chose tant que le problème ne serait pas réglé. Soupirant, elle se dépêcha d'enfiler ses sous-vêtements, se glissa dans un gigantesque sweat-shirt à la gloire d'elle ne savait quelle équipe sportive norvégienne, faufila ses hanches dans un bas de survêtement et décolla de la salle des douches communes une minute plus tard.

C'est ce moment précis que choisit Jane pour lui téléphoner.

« Jane ? »

« Darcy » souffla l'astrophysicienne au bout du fil, soulagée. Chaque fois qu'elle entendait la voix de son amie elle sentait un poids se retirer de ses épaules, la sachant vivante à l'intérieur. Thor avait beau lui répéter que son frère n'était pas si diabolique, les images de New-York que véhiculaient tous les journaux du monde tendaient à lui prouver le contraire.

« Alors, comment va le monde à l'extérieur ? Est-ce les _Spice Girls_ se sont re-séparées ? » s'horrifia Darcy en s'aventurant dans le couloir.

Jane soupira de lassitude.

« Tout va bien ? Tu as quittée la conversation si brusquement la dernière fois, j'ai eu peur que Loki s'en soit pris à toi... »

« Ouais, mais non. Entre nous, maintenant que je l'ai vu manger des nuggets en forme de coccinelle, j'ai un peu de mal à le prendre au sérieux »

« S'il-te-plaît » implora Jane « je me fais du soucis et Thor aussi »

« Bah tiens, si Thor se faisait du soucis il m'aurait déjà fait sortir de ce trou ! »

Darcy l'ignorait, mais Jane lança un regard réfrigérant au dieu du tonnerre à l'instant où elle prononça sa phrase.

« Tout va bien Jane, excepté la bouffe dégueulasse et la compagnie non désirée de cerveau givré, je me porte à merveilles »

Darcy avait traversé le couloir et s'apprêtait à entrer dans la salle de repos lorsqu'elle entrevit une ombre se mouvoir dans l'embrasure de la porte. Poussant la porte le plus silencieusement possible, écoutant à peine tout ce que déblatérait Jane dans le téléphone, Darcy se faufila dans la salle et comprit d'où venait le gros bruit de tout à l'heure. Loki était là, il était descendu de la bibliothèque et cherchait frénétiquement dans tous les placards du petit coin cuisine, ouvrant à la volée porte de frigo et de congélateur, tellement pâle qu'il en était presque transparent.

« ... Frigga campe sur ses positions et ne- »

« Je dois te laisser Jane, gifle Thor pour moi, bye ! »

Avant que l'astrophysicienne n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, elle avait raccroché. Loki, lui, était comme un diable : incontrôlable. C'était à peine s'il avait la force de tenir debout, et il fallait impérativement qu'il trouve quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent avant de tomber misérablement dans les pommes à nouveau.

« Dis donc Jack Frost, j'espère que tu comptes tout ranger après parce que je le ferais pas à ta place »

Désespéré, Loki fit volte face et tituba jusqu'à elle. Darcy, sur ses garde, recula par réflexe, et regretta de ne pas avoir emmené son taser avec elle pour prendre sa douche, maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait face à lui et sans arme. Mais Loki, pour une fois depuis quatre jours, ne projetait pas de se jeter sur elle pour l'assassiner, mais seulement de l'utiliser à ses fins pour qu'elle lui trouve quelque chose de comestible. À ce stade là il était prêt à avaler n'importe quoi.

« Midgardienne... je dois... »

Il trébucha et se rattrapa misérablement sur la petite table, dans un râle difficile. Darcy soupira.

« Très bien, attends... »

Elle passa derrière lui, fouilla dans les placards que le Jotun avait déjà mis à sac, et repéra un paquet de cookies au chocolat dans le fond de l'un d'eux. Elle se figea, réalisant qu'il s'agissait probablement du seul et unique paquet de biscuits de tout le bâtiment, et se demanda si elle était vraiment prête à le sacrifier pour le Dieu psychopathe avec lequel elle vivait. Puis elle tourna la tête, le trouva pathétique et craqua. L'attrapant, elle l'ouvrit et tendit les gâteaux à Loki, qui la fixa avec septicité.

« Si dans cinq seconde tu n'en a pas pris je les garde pour moi, cerveau givré » menaça-t-elle, et Loki en attrapa un en prenant loin de lui lancer un regard réfrigérant.

Cependant, en le croquant, il fut surpris par le goût de l'aliment. C'était étonnamment bon, sucré, et ça n'avait rien avoir avec ces espèces d'insectes frits qu'elle lui avait servis deux heures pus tôt dans la bibliothèque. Se laissant tomber en position assisse au sol, il grignota du bout des lèvres, sentant son ventre le bénir pour l'avoir enfin nourrit. Il mourrait littéralement de faim, et sous le regard blasé et endeuillé de la Midgardienne, il réduisit les dix-huit gâteaux à néant en moins de cinq minutes, sans même lui accorder un coup d'œil.

Darcy, Elle, s'était contentée de fermer la porte du petit frigo et de s'affaler sur une chaise en le regardant faire disparaître ses précieux cookies un par un. Elle avait aussi récupéré son taser discrètement, dont elle sentait le poids rassurant peser dans la poche du sweat-shirt.

« De rien » soupira-t-Elle une fois qu'il eut terminé.

Seul le silence lui répondit, s'éternisant jusqu'à ce que son téléphone se remette sonner. Elle aurait juré voir Loki froncer les sourcils en entendant la musique des _Totally Spies_ résonner dans toute la pièce.

« Jane, ça faisait longtemps »

« En fait c'est Thor »

La jeune femme soupira théâtralement.

« Sa majesté des étincelles en personne, que me vaut cet honneur ? » railla-t-Elle.

Elle ne le vit pas mais Loki eut un imperceptible sourire en entendant le surnom qu'elle avait donné à ce qu'il devinait être son abruti de frère. Elle l'écoutait parler d'un air blasé, mais il n'entendait que le brouhaha lointain et grave de la voix de Thor, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme se lève.

« Ouais ouais c'est ça. Je te le passe »

Elle tendit le téléphone à Loki, et le dieu fixa l'objet comme s'il s'agissait d'un rat atteint de la peste.

« Oui je sais, une petite boîte qui parle ça fait peur » se moqua Darcy « mais Thor me lâchera pas la grappe tant qu'il ne t'aura pas parlé alors fais moi plaisir et prend ce téléphone »

De mauvaise volonté, il obtempéra.

« Mon Cher frère... » murmura-t-Il, observant Darcy s'éloigner.

Thor devina à la voix traînante et extrêmement rauque de son frère que celui-ci devait être dans un sale état. Pas étonnant, après quatre jours passés sans manger.

« Loki, tu as l'air en forme »

« À merveille, grâce aux bons sentiments d'Odin... » répliqua-t-Il avec cynisme, ce que Thor ignora.

« J'ai été parlementé à Asgard, mais Frigga a catégoriquement refusé ta libération... Tu ne pourras pas être jugé par Odin, pas tant que tu seras coincé sur Midgard »

« Ô joie... » soupira le Jotun, se disant qu'il aurait peut-être préféré les cellules d'Asgard à sa nouvelle condition humaine. « Et il était nécessaire de me transformer en nuisible Midgardien pour renforcer l'amusement, c'est ça ? »

« Hélas, cela accompagne le sort mon frère. C'était la condition en apprenant que Darcy était avec toi. Si tu tente de lui faire du mal, le châtiment qui te- »

Loki coupa Thor dans son monologue par un râle guttural.

« La Midgardienne ne risque rien tant qu'elle garde ses distances »

« Je suis sérieux Loki »

Et il le savait bien sûr. Elle avait beau tout faire pour le pousser à bout, il n'était pas stupide. Cette humaine était son unique porte de sortie, c'était une garantie trop précieuse pour être gaspillée. L'humaine que Thor bringuebalait partout avec lui ne laisserait rien passer, il le savait, et ils finiraient forcément par lever le sort pour faire sortir son amie d'ici. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de lui faire peur, de la pousser à supplier son frère de la laisser partir. Il n'avait peut être presque plus de pouvoir et de magie, mais il lui en restait suffisamment pour lui faire vivre un véritable enfer, sans même avoir à l'effleurer.

« Moi aussi, mon frère »

Son regard se posa sur Darcy, qui s'était affalée sur le canapé, cheveux mouillés, nageant dans son gigantesque sweat (qui théoriquement n'était même pas à elle) et eut un sourire mauvais en croisant son regard azur. Il raccrocha.

Voilà comment il allait sortir de cet emprisonnement. Il allait se laisser faire, lui faire croire qu'elle était en sécurité, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le libère de ses chaînes. Et dès l'instant où elle ne se méfierait plus de lui, il la terroriserait, tellement qu'elle suppliera l'extérieur pour qu'on la laisse partir. Et au moment même où le sortilège serait levé pour laisser sortir l'humaine, il disparaîtrait.

Exactement.

Il disparaîtrait.


	8. S E V E N

**Je vous avoue que ce chapitre n'est pas une grande réussite, mais je manquais un peu d'inspi ,) **

**Je me rattraperais sur les suivants ! **

**~•~**

Darcy n'aimait pas qu'on la fixe, et elle aimait d'autant moins cela lorsque la personne en question semblait vouloir l'assassiner du regard. Hors, le problème était que depuis que Loki avait raccroché avec Thor (depuis donc une dizaine de minutes en somme) il gardait son regard meurtrier dardé sur elle sans jamais fléchir. Elle n'était même pas sûre de l'avoir vu cligner des yeux, et elle était loin d'apprécier cela.

Mal à l'aise, elle ne cessait de remuer, assisse sur le canapé de la salle de repos avec le corps tendu comme la corde d'un arc. Elle tentait de faire comme si elle ne voyait rien, comme si cela ne l'atteignait pas, mais il fallait bien admettre qu'elle n'était pas très douée à ce jeu là. Ce regard la déstabilisait, et bien qu'elle doutait qu'il ait suffisamment de force pour pouvoir lui sauter à la gorge, la jeune femme préférait rester sur ses gardes. Après tout, depuis qu'ils étaient enfermés dans ce foutu observatoire, il s'était toujours débrouillé pour la prendre par surprise, et certainement pas dans le bon sens du terme.

Quant à lui, Toujours assis au pied de la table, et ayant repris quelques couleurs, le Jotun réfléchissait au meilleur moyen de faire bouger sa situation. Il observait l'humaine comme une bête curieuse, tentait d'en tirer le maximum d'informations sans avoir à s'en approcher ou à lui adresser la parole. Maintenant qu'il sentait ses forces lui revenir, il se demandait sérieusement comment mettre son plan à exécution. Il savait qu'il n'était pas en position de force, ses pouvoirs étaient trop faibles pour lui être d'une quelconque aide, et sa nouvelle condition humaine était un boulet en plus à son pied. Si il rajoutait en plus ces énormes et insupportables menottes autour de ses poignets, cette armure qui commençait à peser lourd sur ses épaules et sa botte en moins, abandonnée sous Mjolnir dans l'entrée, le bilan n'était pas glorieux, et ne lui permettait aucune stratégie d'attaque. Il devait être plus vicieux, faire preuve d'un peu plus de patience et causer des dégâts en profondeur.

D'abord, il fallait endormir la méfiance de la Midgardienne, faire en sorte qu'elle oublie qui il était et ce qu'il avait fait à New-York. Une fois cela fait, il n'aurait qu'à en apprendre d'avantage sur ses faiblesses, et déterminer quel serait le meilleur moment pour les exploiter. Il n'aurait pas à la blesser physiquement, ni à la terrifier, seulement à bien choisir son moment pour la briser de l'intérieur. C'était un bon plan, pour sûr, mais il savait que cela s'annonçait très fastidieux, surtout maintenant qu'il avait eu un aperçut de son caractère. Et quel caractère impossible...

« Tu vas continuer de me fixer comme ça longtemps, cerveau givré ? Je vais pas me transformer en statue de glace au moins ? »

Agacé, Loki soupira. Il était vraiment tombé sur la pire, il ne voyait même pas comment il allait pouvoir tenir son plan sans l'assassiner. Si seulement il ne dépendait pas d'elle... mais elle seule pouvait le détacher, et surtout, ce laboratoire était rempli d'objets Midgardiens inconnus et démoniaques dont il ne comprenait pas l'utilité. Rien que la nourriture était impossible à se procurer, cachée dans cette gigantesque boite blanche et glacée, alors pour le reste, il n'osait même pas imaginer. Il lui fallait cette fille vivante, s'il voulait tenir ici plus de quelques jours...

« Midgardienne, je-»

« Darcy » le coupa-t-Elle en se levant, incapable de supporter d'être immobile plus longtemps. Sérieusement, ne pouvait-il pas arrêter de la fixer ?

Loki s'apprêta à répliquer avec cynisme, mais se ravisa. Le plan. Il devait s'en tenir au plan.

« Darcy » siffla-t-il d'un ton mauvais, qui arracha une grimace à la jeune femme.

Il s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose mais elle sembla réagir plus vite que lui.

« Oui je sais, toi prince des glaces d'Asgard and co, va me menacer de mort si je reste dans les parages... mais je te rappelle quand même, cerveau givré, que c'est grâce à moi que tu n'es pas mort de faim, et que ta survie tient à la mienne. Alors il va falloir que tu coopères avec moi... »

Loki, blasé, leva Les yeux au ciel.

« Je m'apprêtais à te demander de m'indiquer la direction des sales thermales où tu sembles avoir pris soin de ta toilette il y a peu, et non pas menacer ta misérable existence » répondit-il sèchement en indiquant ses cheveux encore dégoulinants du menton. La bouche de Darcy forma un « O » circonspect.

« Oh. Tu veux parler des douches communes ? »

Le dieu fronça les sourcils.

« Il va te falloir des vêtements... »

La bonne nouvelle était que l'humaine semblait disposée à lui venir en aide, et lui facilitait donc les choses. L'avoir vu dans un piètre état semblait la motiver à coopérer avec lui, et c'était une opportunité que Loki ne devait pas gâcher s'il voulait parvenir à ses fins. La vérité n'en était pas loin : Darcy sentait qu'il valait mieux aller dans son sens. Si elle réussissait à instaurer entre eux un pacte de non-agression, cela rendrait leur cohabitation bien plus facile et la rassurerait, le temps que Thor bouge son petit cul électrique pour aller la sortir de là.

« J'ai des vêtements »

Darcy le regarda longuement et afficha une moue peu convaincue. Il ne comptait pas sérieusement garder cette affreuse armure sur le dos, si ...?

« Je crois pas, non. Mais vu le nombre de casiers qu'il y a dans la pièce à côté, je devrais bien te trouver quelque chose... »

Filant en direction de la salle des vestiaires, Darcy ne jeta même pas un coup d'œil dans son dos et souffla en se délivrant de l'emprise du regard du psychopathe de service. Loki, enfouissant son envie de se fracasser la tête contre le sol au fond de ses entrailles, se leva difficilement, et tituba à sa suite. Lorsqu'il entra finalement dans la pièce en question, Darcy était déjà en train de fouiller sans aucune retenue dans les effets personnels rangés dans les caisses métalliques.

« Ces objets ne sont-ils pas aux scientifiques et astronomes de ce laboratoire ? »

« Si. Mais ils reviendront pas avant un bout de temps, donc autant rendre utile tout ce qu'il y a dans ce bordel... »

Extirpant une large culotte imprimée léopard du bout des doigts, que Loki fixa d'ailleurs avec une drôle d'expression, Darcy tiqua.

« Oui, bon, peut-être pas tout quand même... »

D'un coup de poignet elle s'en débarrassa et continua de fouiller un peu partout, jusqu'à finalement trouver une grande house de pressing. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de regarder ce qu'il y avait dedans et la balança littéralement sur le Jotun avant de faire volte face et de pointer la seule autre porte du couloir du doigt.

« Douches » indiqua-t-elle, espérant écourter tout contact.

« Détache moi » ordonna Loki.

D'abord Darcy refusa, bien sûr, elle n'était pas suicidaire. Et puis elle s'imagina en train d'essayer de prendre une douche avec des menottes de la taille d'un tabouret de cuisine autour des poignets et poussa un interminable soupir mental.

« Si je te détache, tu dois me jurer que tu ne tenteras pas de me tuer »

« Tu l'as dit toi-même... » murmura le dieu en se rapprochant. « Ma survie dépend de la tienne »

L'hypocrisie dans son ton était sans appel. Mais Darcy sentait son instinct s'agiter et lui crier de le chasser au plus vite, par n'importe quel moyen. Elle baissa donc lentement les yeux sur les poignets entravés qui étaient tendus vers elle, et les inspecta nerveusement du regard avant de les explorer à tâtons à la recherche du mécanisme d'ouverture. Celui-ci étant le même que pour la muselière qu'il portait en arrivant, elle le désactiva sans difficulté, et les menottes s'écrasèrent bientôt au sol dans un fracassement métallisé. Sans demander son reste, Loki fit volte face et disparut dans les douches communes.

Peu rassurée, Darcy jugea plus prudent de camper devant la porte avec son taser à portée de main, au cas où il tenterait quoi que ce soit. Elle se devait de pouvoir l'intercepter, et le neutraliser si nécessaire.

_Le neutraliser_... ricana sa conscience. _Tu t'es prise pour Jackie Chan ou quoi ? Ma pauvre fille, tu n'es même pas capable de t'en prendre à une araignée sans te tordre la cheville, alors si tu crois que tu vas pouvoir t'en prendre à un dieu nordique maléfique d'une tête de plus que toi..._

« ...Je suis mal barrée... » compléta-t-elle à voix haute, en se tapant le front de la paume de sa main. Oui, Vraiment très mal barrée, c'était le cas de le dire.

Alors qu'elle tentait d'imaginer tous les scénarios d'attaque possibles et imaginables, et comment elle pourrait théoriquement s'en tirer sans trop s'amocher, un grognement retentit depuis l'intérieur des douches. Une seconde plus tard la porte s'ouvrait à la volée, et avant même que Loki n'ait pu esquisser le moindre mot, il se retrouvait face contre terre. Darcy se Jura à elle-même que le coup de taser était parti tout seul, la faute de ses réflexes d'auto-défense.

Et incapable de détacher ses yeux de son corps, son visage passant du blanc lavabo au cramoisi, elle sentit sa conscience se moquer d'elle à nouveau. Mais merde, elle avait eu raison.

C'était qu'il était vraiment _vraiment_ bien foutu, pour un dieu maléfique...


	9. E I G H T

La première chose qui vint à l'esprit de Loki lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, c'était qu'il avait vraiment froid. La seconde se matérialisa sous la forme d'une migraine tambourinant contre ses tempes, et d'un fourmillement désagréable à travers tout son corps. La dernière, qu'il constata seulement après avoir réussi à ouvrir les yeux, fut qu'il était complètement nu.

Pourquoi diable était-il nu ?

Non sans difficulté, il se redressa, et massa sa mâchoire avec un râle mécontent. Il était allongé en plein milieu du couloir, seulement couvert par un torchon, et se sentait dévoré par des termites imaginaires, un grand trou noir ayant avalé ses derniers souvenirs. Tout ce dont il se rappelait était de son reflet dans le miroir de cette crasseuse salle d'eau midgardienne, et d'un éclat lumineux le paralysant tout entier. Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde de plus pour en déduire les événements, et un monstre de colère rugit au fond de ses viscères à en faire trembler ses mains. S'il avait encore eu ses pouvoirs, qui sait les dégâts qu'il aurait pu causer par un simple cri enragé. Mais sa magie n'était plus là, plus complètement, et la seule solution à court terme qu'il trouva pour extérioriser cela fut de planter son poing dans le mur.

Darcy, depuis la salle de repos où elle s'était réfugiée dans tous ses états une dizaine de minutes plus tôt, sursauta en entendant le vacarme provenant du couloir. En une seconde elle avait attrapée la première chose qui lui était tombée sur la main, et le balança à l'aveugle dans le couloir avant de claquer la porte et de la verrouiller. Loki, stupéfait, esquiva la cuillère en bois d'un pas et sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines. Il était un Dieu, bon sang ! Tambourinant à grand renfort de poings contre la porte, il se mit à hurler des insanités divines comme un diable, ce que Darcy ignora superbement.

« TU AS ENCORE USÉ DE TON OBJET MALÉFIQUE SUR MOI ! » s'égosilla-t-il, et sentant un malaise palpable l'engourdir, Darcy serra son taser contre sa poitrine, le regard résolument fixé sur la poignée.

« C'est ta faute, espèce de malade ! On vous élève comme des nudistes à Asgard ? Où t'as vu qu'on se baladait nu comme ça, sérieux !? »

Loki, donnant un coup si violent dans la porte que Darcy craignit que celle-ci ne sorte de ses gonds, sentait presque ses cheveux sales se redresser sur son crâne.

« Vermine mortelle... je suis un DIEU ! Tu vas regretter ton geste jusqu'à l-...»

La suite de sa menace fut avalée lorsqu'il sentit la première goutte de sang s'échouer sur ses lèvres, et son goût métallique iriser sa peau. Se redressant, il passa ses doigts sous son nez, et regarda la trace d'hémoglobine avec curiosité. Soudain la voix de Thor refaisait surface dans son esprit, plus méprisable encore qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

_Ne pense même pas à la menacer... Si tu la touche, tu mourras. _

Et ce satané sortilège montrait enfin ses différents visages, confirmant toutes les affirmations que Thor avait formulées jusqu'à présent. Loki ne saignait pas par hasard, il saignait parce que pendant une seconde, il aurait été vraiment capable d'étrangler l'humaine à mains nues, tant la rage qui s'accumulait au fond de lui était poussée à exploser au contact de cette mortelle. Mais Loki connaissait les limites, désormais. Il ne les connaissait que trop bien.

Donnant un dernier coup rageur dans la porte, qui n'eut pour mérite que de lui arracher un souffle coléreux, il fit volte face et traversa le couloir en sens inverse. À chaque pas il maudit Odin, Thor, Frigga, Asgard et Yggdrasil tout entier, avant de s'effacer par la première porte sur sa droite. Il était un dieu, et cet affront envers lui ne resterait certainement pas impuni. Il le jura sur la couronne de Jotunheim.

Une seconde plus tard, la porte des douches communes claquait à en faire trembler le bâtiment, et Darcy s'autorisait enfin à expirer tout l'air qu'elle contenait dans ses poumons depuis plus d'une minute. Lentement, son regard descendit vers son fidèle Taser, et elle soupira en se laissant tomber sur la chaise. Plus que deux recharges à dispositions.

Et dire qu'ils n'étaient là que depuis quatre jours...

_Ça promet ! _

~•~

Loki, de son côté, dépensa tout le temps qu'il passa à se laver (c'est à dire plus d'une heure et demie) en réflexions et à apaiser ses nerfs irrités. Plus il y réfléchissait, et plus il se rendait compte que son plan n'avait aucune chance d'aboutir, et que l'idée que son évasion se ferait aussi facilement tenait plus de la chimère que de l'opportunité. Il n'arriverait jamais à s'immiscer dans la vie de la mortelle suffisamment pour la détruire de l'intérieur, tout simplement parce qu'il la trouvait insupportable. Elle avait le don inouï de le pousser vers la rage d'un simple mot, et il savait que cette capacité à faire ressortir ses pires tares rendait tout contact impossible. Il ne pouvait pas non plus lui faire peur, pas suffisamment en tout cas pour forcer Odin à la faire sortir d'ici, ni la prendre en otage ou tenter de la blesser.

La malédiction qu'Odin avait lancé sur lui (puisqu'il refusait d'envisager que Frigga soit devenue si vicieuse à son égard) commençait enfin à dévoiler tous ses aspects, et cela était très loin de ravir le Jotun. En plus d'être confiné sur Midgard et réduit à la condition humaine, sa vie se retrouvait inexorablement liée à celle de la terrienne qui partageait son oxygen. Si le sang se mettait à couler de son nez lorsqu'il pensait à la menacer, alors c'était la mort qu'il risquait en s'en prenant à elle. Et une vie d'insecte n'était pas un sacrifice suffisant pour la sienne, et certainement pas pour son honneur. Il allait devoir trouver autre chose.

Baissant lentement les yeux vers son armure échouée sur le sol carrelé, il plissa les paupières, et fit glisser son regard jusqu'à la pochette contenant les vêtements midgardiens qu'il avait à disposition. Il avait passé tellement de temps à se fixer dans le blanc des yeux, face à son reflet dans le miroir, que tout son corps avait eu le temps de sécher sans qu'il n'ait rien eu d'autre à faire que de rester immobile. Les balafres sur son visages s'étaient estompées, les larges ecchymoses sur son torse avaient foncé, et passaient d'un bleu violacé à un jaune verdissant, tachetant son épiderme d'éclats glauques. Il guérissait plus lentement, pâtissait encore des dégâts qu'on lui avait infligés à New-York, et sentait qu'il en aurait encore pour un bon bout de temps avant que la tendance ne s'inverse.

Et c'était bien connu, Loki n'était pas doué pour attendre après autre chose que la destruction.

Un brin agacé, le Jotun enfila les vêtements sans même accorder la moindre importance à leur aspect, et quitta la pièce, abandonnant son armure cabossée derrière lui. Une minute plus tard il avait gravis les escaliers et s'était cadenassé dans la bibliothèque, ne partageant sa compagnie qu'avec les astres ouverts au télescope et les étagères de livres. Il optait pour le silence, se transformait en roc. Il sentait que le choix ne lui appartenait plus, et qu'il allait devoir passer une éternité coincé entre ces quatre murs. Tant pis s'il y passait le restant de sa vie, maintenant qu'elle n'était plus qu'un clignement de cil. Il laisserait les années s'écouler.

Après tout, Odin finirait forcément par se manifester.

Une heure plus tard, Darcy, qui avait trouvé le courage de s'aventurer à l'étage malgré les événements récents, déposa un bol de céréales au pied de la porte de la bibliothèque, en prenant soin de laisser juste à côté la brique de lait entamée et l'une des six boîtes de cornflakes qu'elle avait dénichées dans les placards. Elle ne tenait pas à ce que son colocataire particulier lui refasse le coup de la sous-alimentation, mais ne tenait pas vraiment non plus à avoir une vraie conversation avec lui pour le moment. Elle frissonna. Des images déconcertantes de sa nudité semblaient être gravées dans sa mémoire, de façon permanente. La jeune femme se contenta donc de frapper un coup hésitant contre le mur, et se pencher vers la serrure.

« Je t'ai laissé à manger devant la porte cerveau givré. Et si tu sors tout nu encore une fois, je te tase les couilles sans la moindre hésitation. Juste pour que tu le sache »

Aussitôt que sa phrase fut terminée, elle quitta l'étage, et se planqua dans les escaliers simplement pour voir combien de temps il mettrait à ouvrir la porte. Et lorsque Loki se décida finalement à sortir de sa tanière, le regard qu'il posa sur son repas du soir fut l'un des plus hilarants que la brune n'avait jamais vu. Son expression fut d'ailleurs si mémorable que Darcy fut obligée de se mordre le poing pour ne pas éclater de rire.

_Voilà une histoire qui va plaire à Jane..._


	10. N I N E

Une semaine. Cela faisait une semaine que Darcy vivait enfermée dans le laboratoire-observatoire de Tromsø, en colocation forcée avec un dieu supposément maléfique qu'elle avait à peine vu, et c'était ahurissant de constater à quel point ce dernier obnubilait toutes ses pensées. Elle aurait préféré s'en moquer et pouvoir faire comme s'il elle n'en avait rien à faire, mais la vérité était que toute cette situation titillait beaucoup trop sa curiosité pour qu'elle envisage de laisser tomber. Depuis la petite crise d'anémie de Loki, deux jours auparavant, c'était à peine s'il elle avait échangé un regard avec le Dieu.

Il apparaissait de temps à autre, le temps de squatter les douches une dizaine de minutes ou de simplement venir chercher à manger, et retournait s'enfermer dans sa bibliothèque sans daigner lui accorder un coup d'œil. Sa tendance à la menacer et à pousser des gueulantes s'était comme évaporée, et Darcy se retrouvait à communiquer avec un bloc de glace imperméable à toutes ses remarques. Bien sûr dans un premier temps elle avait voulu se montrer coopérative et aussi sympa que possible, compte tenu de son épuisement psychologique à rester enfermée, mais le mépris qui irradiait de lui en toutes circonstances avait fini par la pousser aux hostilités.

En d'autres termes, il se comportait comme un vrai connard. Il faisait comme si elle n'était pas là, l'assassinait du regard lorsqu'il l'a croisait, la toisait chaque fois qu'elle osait lui adresser la parole, et se montrait tout aussi loquace qu'une porte de prison. Darcy ne savait pas d'où était venu ce soudain changement de caractère, mais cela était loin de lui plaire, et elle se mettait très sérieusement à penser qu'elle ne tiendrait jamais plus de trois jours en compagnie d'un abruti de si haut niveau. C'était bien connu, Darcy Lewis détestait qu'on la prenne de haut.

Elle avait donc pris la très raisonnable décision de se montrer aussi mauvaise que possible avec lui, en espérant que ses remarques auraient le mérite de le faire réagir. Elle n'était pas stupide, elle savait qu'il était dangereux, mais elle savait aussi que maintenant il était humain, et que sa survie dépendant de la sienne. Il ne pouvait donc pas s'en prendre à elle, et c'était une garantie qui offrait à Darcy la possibilité de se détendre un petit peu lorsqu'il n'était pas dans les environs. Elle devenait vulgaire, autant dans son apparence que dans son comportement ; l'antithèse même de la bienséance. Et ça tombait bien, parce qu'elle n'avait jamais été du genre à se conformer aux attentes de ce type.

Elle était donc tranquillement avachie sur le canapé de la salle de repos, à surfer sur internet avec son téléphone, sans se soucier d'à quel point elle devait avoir l'air pathétique dans ce sweat-shirt ultra large. Depuis qu'elle avait réussi à bidouiller son chargeur pour l'adapter aux prises européenne, et à cracker le code du wifi, elle se sentait revivre. Elle se doutait bien que ses installations ne tiendraient pas très longtemps, mais tenait à en profiter au maximum tant que cela durait, parce que malheureusement pour elle, il n'y avait vraiment rien à faire d'intéressant dans ce foutu labo et elle sentait l'ennui la gagner un peu plus tous les jours.

Bon sang, elle était là depuis une semaine et pourtant avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité.

Poussant un soupir lasse, elle laissa son regard divaguer à l'extérieur. Le seul vrai avantage de cette pièce était qu'elle recelait le confort minimum du plus misérable studio du monde, mais surtout qu'elle possédait une gigantesque baie vitrée donnant sur la mer. L'observatoire étant éloigné de l'agglomération et perché au sommet d'une falaise, en sortant par cette fenêtre, il n'y avait que deux mètres de terre séparant le bâtiment d'un précipice plongeant sur les remous marins. Il n'y avait rien dehors sinon l'horizon nuageux et des vagues, mais c'était une bouffée d'air frais qui permettait à Darcy de s'évader pour au moins quelques minutes.

Elle fut cependant ramenée à la réalité en entendant la porte d'un placard se refermer, et rencontra avec surprise la silhouette de Loki venant chercher sa collation du jour. Il portait une veste de complet noire se voulant élégante mais de mauvaise qualité sur un t-shirt blanc définitivement trop grand, qui lui donnait pourtant une allure élégante en dépit de leurs conditions de vie. Pendant un instant Darcy se demanda où diable il avait pu dénicher des fringues pareils, quand elle s'était contentée des grandes chemises et des pulls d'hommes, avant de se souvenir des faireparts qu'elle avait aperçus dans certains casiers. Moqueuse, elle se sentit obligée de faire une remarque.

« Tiens Cerveau givré, ça faisait un bail ! T'as finalement trouvé la porte de la bibliothèque ? »

Loki ne répondit rien, se contenta d'un regard noir, et Darcy put sans difficultés imaginer les insultes à son encontre défiler dans la tête du Jotun. Il s'apprêtait à repartir lorsqu'il repéra _Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers_ sur la table du coin cuisine, et y jeta un coup d'œil intéressé. Comme si elle n'était pas là, il ramassa le livre et reprit son chemin en direction de la porte.

Fronçant les sourcils, Darcy se redressa.

« Merci Batman, ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu me demande l'autorisation avant de piquer mes affaires »

Loki l'ignora royalement, et quitta la pièce.

« Dites moi que je rêve... » murmura la jeune femme entre ses dents.

Se levant, elle enfonça son béret bordeaux sur sa tête et remonta ses étroites lunettes rouges sur son nez avant de le suivre dans le couloir.

« Eh, tête de glaçon ! Tu pourrais ne pas m'ignorer quand je te parle ? »

Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à elle, elle lui aurait couru après et lui aurait bien fait tâter de son caractère. Mais son téléphone se mettait à sonner, et Darcy n'avait vraiment pas la foi de se frotter à l'irritabilité du dieu maintenant. Elle garderait ça pour plus tard.

Retournant à la salle de repos, elle chopa son téléphone avant la dernière sonnerie et décrocha, s'affalant sur le canapé avec un soupir agacé. Au bout du fil, Jane esquissa un sourire compatissant.

« Tout va bien, Darcy ? »

« Hmm... Tout roule excepté que Loki est un vrai trou de cul à qui j'en mettrais bien quelques unes, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... »

Jane tiqua. Darcy était plutôt du genre vicieuse en général, toujours pleine de sarcasmes et de repartie, et l'astrophysicienne devinait que son amie commençait en avoir sérieusement marre en l'écoutant jour après jour lui répéter la même chose.

« Je comprends que tu sois à bout Darcy, mais ne prends pas le risque de t'en prendre à lui. Qui sait ce dont il est capable, même sans pouvoirs... »

Darcy grogna.

« Je sais, Jane, je sais. Alors, des nouvelles de l'extérieur ? Tu campes toujours dehors ? »

« La journée seulement. Thor m'a forcé à trouver un hôtel après que ma tente ait pris feu accidentellement »

« Accidentellement ? Tu veux pas plutôt dire que _tu_ y a mis le feu en oubliant que tu te préparais à manger ? Parce que ce serait pas la première fois que ça arrive, entre nous. Tu te rappelle de l'incident du toasteur ? »

À l'autre bout du fil Jane devint rouge tomate, et Darcy le devina à son silence gêné. Passant une main lasse sur ses sinus, mais esquissant pourtant un sourire, Darcy se sentit obligée de lui faire la morale.

« Tu te surmène trop Jane »

« Mais il faut bien qu'on te fasse sortir de là et— »

« Jane. Je sais très bien que t'es un génie et tout ça, mais là c'est clairement pas de ton ressors. C'est pas avec tes accélérateurs à particules et tes équations que tu vas faire craquer une malédiction divine lancée par Jesus ou je ne sais qui, tu n'y peux rien du tout »

« Odin » corrigea Jane d'une petite voix « c'est juste que je ne supporte pas de te savoir seule avec... »

« Le Dieu psychopathe ? »

« Ouais... »

Darcy haussa les épaules avec nonchalance.

« Crois moi, tu le trouveras moins dangereux quand tu verras la tronche qu'il tire devant une spatule de cuisine »

« Tu agis trop naturellement Darcy... »

Darcy leva Les yeux au ciel, sérieusement agacée.

« Pour l'amour du Christ, Jane, je sais ! Je sais que je ne peux pas lui faire confiance, je ne suis pas idiote au point de me jeter dans la gueule du lion la tête la première ! »

Gardant le silence un instant, Jane finit tout simplement par étouffer ses marmonnements dans ses bras.

« Je sais, tu as raison... je suis désolée, je suis juste fatiguée, je ferme à peine l'œil depuis une semaine et maintenant que le SHIELD veut débarquer, je me sens complètement dépassée par les événements... »

Darcy compatissait. Après tout, elle connaissait la nature anxieuse de Jane, et elle savait que coupler de l'inquiétude avec son infernal mode sciences était la pire idée du monde. Déjà qu'elle était capable de sauter trois repas et d'oublier de dormir lorsqu'elle était concentrée sur ses calculs, si en plus elle se mettait à paniquer pour elle au point de s'en trouer les neurones, elle finirait tout simplement par faire un burn-out. La dernière fois que c'était arrivée c'était lorsque Thor était reparti, et Darcy ne voulait pour rien au monde que cela ne recommence. Elle se fit donc la promesse de faire croire à Jane que tout allait merveilleusement bien à l'intérieur, quand bien même les choses tourneraient mal à un moment ou un autre.

Elle lui devait bien ça, après tout ce que l'astrophysicienne avait fait pour elle (même si Jane lui devait quand même une fière chandelle pour l'avoir empêché de mettre fin à ses jours malencontreusement de façon quotidienne. Avec elle, griller un toast relevait vraiment d'un défi _Koh-Lanta_)

« Écoute Jane, tout va très bien, je te le promet. Maintenant arrête de t'inquiéter, et prends quelques jours pour te reposer. Aucun de nous n'ira nulle part de toute façon, et tu sais aussi bien que moi que Loki ne peut pas me faire de mal »

Le silence lui répondit, le genre de silence très caractéristique d'une Jane convaincue.

« Bon...je te fais confiance Lewis. Mais au moindre truc tu me téléphone »

« Promis Foster. Je vais raccrocher, ma batterie me lâche »

Jane la salua comme on dirait au revoir à un soldat partant au front, et lorsque Darcy mit fin à la communication, le silence mortuaire qui régnait dans l'observatoire eut vite fait de lui saper le moral. Le temps s'était obscurci au dehors, et l'orage grondait, comme pour lui rappelait que sa vie prenait le même tournant qu'un navire en pleine tempête. Un frisson la parcourut, et la jeune femme se leva, enroulant le plaid en laine qui traînait sur l'accoudoir autour de ses épaules, avant de quitter la salle.

Elle avait juste envie d'aller dormir, et d'espérer qu'à son réveil tout cela n'aurait été qu'un cauchemar. Une fois de plus.

Parce qu'elle sentait qu'elle en aurait encore pour un très long moment...


	11. T E N

La nuit qui suivit fut placée sous le signe de la tempête. Darcy la passa prostrée au fond du dortoir de l'observatoire, en boule sous les couches de vêtements et de couvertures, morte de froid comme rarement elle l'avait été. Le froid s'était rapidement insinué dans le bâtiment en début de soirée, une heure avant qu'il ne se mette à sérieusement pleuvoir à l'extérieur. Darcy avait senti qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'elle trouve de quoi se réchauffer pour le soir, si elle voulait réussir à dormir, et elle n'aurait pas pu avoir d'avantage raison.

Elle avait beau ne pas être douée pour beaucoup de choses, elle se débrouillait en général assez bien pour prévoir à l'avance toutes sortes de situations : elle avait commencé avec les réactions de Jane et le nombre abracadabrant de fois où elle avait oublié qu'elle n'était ni seule ni indestructible en sautant cinq repas d'affilé ou en mettant le feu à leur grille-pain, et avait terminé sa formation de prévention universelle en débarquant au Nouveau-Mexique, où ouvrir les volets plus d'une heure voulait dire transformer son appartement en four et se faire brûler au troisième degré rien qu'en franchissant la porte. Aussi, depuis qu'elle et Jane étaient revenues du côté de New-York, Darcy était devenue une experte dès qu'il s'agissait de prévoir la météo, comme ultra sensible au moindre petit changement de température.

Elle n'avait cependant pas anticipé la violence des averses norvégiennes, et pensait très sincèrement qu'elle n'avait jamais eu aussi froid de toute sa vie. Elle se revoyait pourtant piller tous les lits superposés du dortoir, alignés en rangées bien ordonnées, et empiler tout son butin sur celui qui se trouvait le plus au fond, avant de se glisser sous les draps et de s'enterrer sous les couvertures. Mais rien à y faire, il devait être aux alentours de deux heures et demie du matin, et Darcy était incapable de fermer l'œil, grelottant sur le maigre et inconfortable matelas. Dehors le vent claquait contre les fenêtres et les coins, hurlait et bousculait la pluie épaisse comme une grêle contre les murs et les toits, tandis qu'au dessus de cela le tonnerre grondait.

Extirpant sa main frigorifiée de sa manche pour attraper son téléphone, Darcy consulta l'heure, et poussa un râle désespérée en enfonçant sa tête sous les couvertures. Son enfer gelé dura deux heures de plus, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme ne finisse par tomber de fatigue.

À l'étage, dans la bibliothèque, Loki soufra aussi du froid, mais d'une dimension bien moins sévère. La bibliothèque était probablement la pièce la mieux isolée de tous le bâtiment, car elle abritait toutes les ressources physiques du laboratoire et surtout, le gigantesque et onéreux télescope. Et puis, étant un géant de Glace, le Jotun n'avait vraiment pas à se plaindre de la température, de temps à autre un frisson lui remontait l'échine, et le plus dérangeant, finalement, fut de se concentrer sur sa lecture avec le capharnaüm monstrueux que faisait l'orage.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Darcy se réveilla, elle se sentait lourde et de mauvaise humeur. Sa nuit infernale lui pesait sur les épaules, et lorsqu'elle s'extirpa du lit, elle jura sentir une cloche lui hurler entre les tempes. Il était tard, bien plus tard que l'heure à laquelle elle se réveillait d'ordinaire, et elle avait pourtant l'impression de ne pas avoir fermé l'œil une seule seconde en vingt-quatre heures. La jeune femme ne prit même pas la peine de se changer, chemina directement en direction de la salle de repos, et fut aveuglée par le soleil en pénétrant dans la pièce. Dans le ciel il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de l'orage de la nuit passée, et l'air dans le bâtiment s'était considérablement réchauffé. Pourtant, elle avait encore froid. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle s'arrêta une seconde sur la silhouette de Loki qui, dans un simple t-shirt blanc, lisait le livre qu'il lui avait allègrement piqué sur le canapé, sans avoir l'air de se préoccuper d'elle le moins du monde.

Il ne leva même pas la tête en l'entendant arriver, fit tout simplement comme si elle n'existait pas, et son attitude arracha un soupir à la jeune femme. Cependant elle ne releva rien, et se dirigea directement vers les placards du coin cuisine, attirant sans le vouloir l'attention du dieu, qui fronça les sourcils face à son absence de réaction. Elle qui d'habitude lui jetait tout un tas d'insultes plus tordues les une que les autres gardait le silence, comme s'il n'était pas assis dans _son_ canapé en train de lire _son_ livre. Loki n'aurait su l'expliquer, mais cela lui déplut. Il n'aimait pas être ignoré.

Darcy pourtant continua de se préparer à manger comme si de rien n'était. Elle avait mal à la tête et était d'une humeur de chien, et lorsqu'elle se sentait patraque, le meilleur remontant qu'elle avait en réserve était son fameux porridge. Heureusement pour elle, tout était à disposition, et c'est avec une facilité dénonçant l'habitude qu'elle se prépara un grand bol de la bouillie réconfortante de son enfance. Loki, qui avait complètement décroché de la partie d'échecs sorciers que se disputaient Ron et Harry, l'observa faire avec méticulosité, analysant et retenant ses mouvements. Ce qu'elle préparait n'avait pas l'air ragoûtant du tout, comme à peu près toute la nourriture Midgardienne qu'il avait eu l'occasion de goûter jusqu'à présent, mais la casserole diffusait une odeur sucrée dans toute la pièce qui titillait ses narines.

Lorsque le mélange fut prêt, Darcy le versa dans un bol et y planta une cuillère, avant de se laisser tomber pathétiquement sur la chaise et de se mettre à manger. Quelque chose d'étrange brilla dans son regard alors qu'elle commençait à déguster, une lueur que Loki n'aurait pas sut d'écrire, mais qui s'imprima inexplicablement dans sa mémoire.

Le silence absolu qui prit place était étrange, presque gênant, et ce n'est qu'après une longue minute que la jeune femme posa sur le Jotun un regard terriblement agacé. Il l'énervait, tout chez lui l'énervait, de son apparence presque virginale à sa façon de la fixer, de ses pommettes aiguisées à ses iris émeraudes emplies de mépris et de violences non formulées. Le regard azur de Darcy virait à l'anthracite, électrique, et était menaçant, tapi derrière ses étroites lunettes rouges. C'était bien sûr sans parler de l'état catastrophique de ses cheveux et de son teint pâlichon, qui la rapprochaient plus de l'état de cadavre que de jeune et vivant et être humain.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a abruti, t'as jamais vu une femme au réveil ? »

Son ton était froid, à des années lumières de cette moquerie ironique et pleine de cynisme qui le caractérisait d'ordinaire. Loki plissa les paupières, imperceptiblement. Quelle mouche l'avait piquée ?

« Va falloir t'y habituer, surtout maintenant que tu es forcé de cohabiter avec la misérable petite mortelle que je suis »

Gobant sa cuillère de porridge, elle défia les prunelles froides du dieu qui restaient stoïquement dardées sur elle.

« Toutes mes excuses, sincèrement. C'est vrai que tu es irréprochable, que le problème c'est _moi_, tout serait tellement plus simple si je pouvais juste lui briser la nuque... »

Avec une méchanceté rare chez elle, elle propulsa une cuillerée entière de préparation directement dans le visage du dieu, et en sentant le liquide chaud couler le long de sa joues, Loki crut presque qu'il allait véritablement la tuer. L'atmosphère était devenue glaciale, électrique. C'était à croire qu'au moindre mouvement, il ferait exploser toute la pièce.

« C'est probablement ce que tu voudrais faire là, tout de suite ? Je me trompe. Dommage pour toi, connard »

Loki lutta, de toutes ses forces, pour conserver son calme, mais sentant les pages du livres se froisser jusqu'au déchirement sous ses doigts, sentit qu'il devait s'en aller avant de faire une bêtise. L'odeur métallique du sang descendait déjà dans ses sinus, entrave caractéristique de la malédiction d'Odin, qui le forçait à ne pas céder à la violence. Se redressant brusquement, sans même essuyer son visage, il la toisa une seconde, avant de quitter la pièce.

Lorsque la porte de la bibliothèque claqua violemment, Darcy frappa la table avec son poing, avant d'enfouir sa tête dans ses mains et de gémir de frustration. En temps normal elle s'en serait voulue (et elle savait qu'elle le regretterait plus tard) d'avoir gâché tous ses efforts pour lui apparaître sympathique et coopérative jusqu'à présent à cause d'un mauvais regard et d'un insidieux mal de crâne. C'était vrai quoi, il la regardait comme ça tous les jours, et elle savait que la seule raison pour laquelle elle vivait encore était qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en prendre à elle sans s'en prendre à lui-même. Pourtant elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, il avait fallu qu'elle parle, parce qu'elle était une grande gueule et qu'elle était nulle pour parlementer. Mais pour l'instant, tout ce qu'elle voulait faire était de casser quelque chose et puis de se rouler en boule devant la télévision, et de fermer les yeux. Darcy n'allait pas bien. Elle ne voulait plus entendre parler ni de Loki ni de ce foutu laboratoire. Elle n'en pouvait plus.

Darcy n'en pouvait tout simplement plus.


	12. E L E V E N

11

Loki passa la fin de la journée au fin fond de la bibliothèque (comme à peu près tous les jours depuis une semaine) après avoir dépensée une heure entière à déchiqueter des livres pour calmer ses nerfs en boules et retrouver un semblant de calme. Il avait terminé de lire le roman sur la sorcellerie qu'il avait emprunté à la Midgardienne (une histoire puérile et médiocre à tous points de vue) et n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'être déçu en achevant sa lecture. Il avait espéré, en désespoir de cause, y trouver quelque chose pouvant potentiellement l'aider à remettre sa magie en selle et à en reprendre le contrôle. Vainement, bien sûr, ce qu'il ne trouvait pas vraiment surprenant ; il fallait dire qu'il considérait les humains comme un peuple primitif à la stupidité exaspérante, et qu'il y avait bien peu de chances que leur savoir puisse lui être d'une quelconque aide. Le reste de son temps, il l'avait consacré à faire les cent pas pour réfléchir, à peine concentré sur l'énième volumes d'astrologie qu'il avait entamé, bougonnant d'une façon qui rappelait étrangement Odin.

De toutes les pensées qui le tourmentaient depuis quelques temps, les paroles de la mortelle tournaient en boucle dans sa tête sans vouloir cesser, et trouvaient toujours le moyen de le mettre en colère. Pour être tout à fait honnête, il n'avait pas compris ce qui l'avait poussée à se mettre dans un état pareil, et Loki était presque certain de n'y être pour rien ; elle se montrait d'ordinaire passive, et lui avait pris l'excellente résolution de l'ignorer comme s'il elle avait été une molécule, ce qui avait plutôt bien fonctionné jusqu'à présent. Hors l'incident du matin prouvait bien que cohabiter de cette façon ne mènerait nulle part, du moins pas sur le long terme, et le Jotun était presque sûr que cet échange de politesses ne serait certainement pas le dernier à avoir lieu.

Il repensait aussi à cette colère irrationnelle qui l'avait submergé à l'entente de ces paroles, à l'odeur métallique du sang dans ses sinus, à cette rage dans ses prunelles azur. Il ruminait, et il n'avait jamais aimé ça, d'aussi loin dont il pouvait se souvenir. Rien de bon n'arrivait jamais quand Loki se mettait à ruminer.

Cependant il lui fallut prendre son mal en patience, car son cerveau fonctionna à plein régime toute la journée et la nuit qui suivit sans interruption. Lorsque Loki descendit chercher à manger, après le coucher du soleil, la salle de repos était déserte et l'étage inférieur plongé dans le silence, la seule trace du passage de l'humaine étant le bol de sa mixture abandonné à moitié plein sur la table. Il ne s'en plaignit pas, et remonta aussi vite qu'il était descendu, l'envie de croiser son impertinente colocataire aussi négative que pouvait l'être la température des neiges de Jotunheim.

La nuit fut calme, il n'y eut ni orage ni pluie, seulement un peu de vent soufflant contre les façades de l'observatoire, et Loki en passa la majeure partie à lire et observer le ciel au travers du télescope. Le lendemain matin, la première chose qu'il fit fut de dévaliser un casier choisi au hasard et d'emporter son butin avec lui dans la salle des bains Midgardiens, afin de se laver et de se détendre pour au moins quelques minutes. En s'observant dans le miroir il remarqua que toutes ses plaies s'étaient résorbées, que la plupart de ses ecchymoses violacées avaient jauni et que dans l'ensemble, son corps avait meilleure mine de jour en jour ; ce qui ne pouvait être que positif. Lorsqu'il quitta les douches, vêtu d'un simple t-shirt noir et d'un pantalon souple étrangement confortable, il se dirigea directement vers la salle de repos, prêt à affronter la tornade brune qui y passait la majeure partie de son temps.

Cependant, lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle déserte, le silence qui régnait dans tout l'étage lui parut subitement suspect. Il se rendait compte qu'en vingt-quatre heures, la Midgardienne n'avait donné aucun signe de vie (et il fallait admettre qu'elle était du genre bruyante), et cela lui fit froncer les sourcils. Non pas que cette absence l'inquiétait ou le dérangeait, après tout plus elle était loin et mieux il se portait, mais une petite voix dans sa tête ne cessait de lui murmurer qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, ou ce serait lui qui en pâtirait le plus. Rebroussant chemin, sans même avoir réellement pris le temps d'attraper quoi que soit de comestible, le Jotun hésita à aller voir dans les dortoirs, avant qu'une silhouette n'attire son attention depuis sa gauche.

Darcy descendait les escaliers, le pas lourd, le corps plongé dans un trouble engourdissant qui ankylosait ses muscles, l'air aussi cadavérique qu'un zombie. Il lui fallut une seconde de concentration extrême avant que la silhouette de Loki ne lui apparaisse distinctement quelques mètres plus bas, celui-ci la fixant avec un regard trahissant sa perplexité. Descendant deux marches de plus, Darcy tangua, les oreilles bourdonnant si fort qu'elle en peinait à entendre sa propre voix alors qu'elle montrait au dieu le bol qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

« J'étais montée t'apporter du... »

La fin de sa phrase fut engloutie dans les ténèbres. Au pas suivant, son regard se voila, et Darcy sentit tout simplement son corps la lâcher. Au bas des escaliers, Loki réagit au quart-de-tour.

« Darcy ! »

Il eut tout juste le temps de la rattraper, la jeune femme s'enfonçant dans ses bras comme une poupée de chiffon, le bol qu'elle tenait s'écrasant tout droit sur le carrelage dans une explosion de céramique. Darcy ne fut plus très sûre de ce que ses sens captèrent à partir de ce moment là, mais la façon dont Loki avait appelé son prénom restait gravée de façon limpide dans sa mémoire. Si elle n'avait pas été complètement délirante, elle se serait foutue de sa gueule, car elle n'avait même pas été sûre jusqu'à présent que celui-ci sache comme elle s'appelait.

« Darcy ? »

Le ton de Loki se voulait ferme, mais était à des années lumières de celui froid et cassant qu'il employait d'habitude avec tous les êtres lui adressant la parole. Prenant appui contre la rambarde de l'escalier, il tenta de redresser la jeune femme, qui gisait dans ses bras, le teint poreux et le front humide. Sa respiration était sifflante et sa peau brûlante de fièvre, elle marmonnait des choses inintelligibles, comme si elle délirait, et Loki fit tout à coup le lien entre son attitude de la veille et son état actuel. Se redressant, il passa son bras sous ses genoux et la souleva, non sans remarquer qu'elle était diablement lourde, avant de la porter jusqu'au canapé de la salle de repos.

Lorsqu'elle fut allongée dessus dans une position humainement correcte, Loki la fixa, l'air agacé, en se demandant sérieusement comme il en était arrivé là, et s'il ne valait pas mieux retourner à l'étage et l'ignorer comme il l'avait fait jusqu'à présent. Mais aussitôt l'idée avait germé dans sa tête que le Jotun l'en avait expulsé, repartant en direction des dortoirs pour récupérer un plaid en laine. Il n'était pas infirmier et avait toujours détesté jouer les garde-malades, cependant il se voyait mal laisser la jeune femme dans un état aussi pitoyable, au risque qu'elle ne trouve le moyen d'aggraver encore plus sa situation, et il était sûr qu'elle en serait capable.

Avisant de la température basse et sèche qui régnait entre les rangées de lits affaissés, il pinça les lèvres. Passer une nuit de tempête dans une pièce aussi froide avait été une très mauvaise idée.

Revenant dans la salle de repos, il s'assit sur le bord du canapé et recouvrit Darcy des pieds aux épaules avec la couverture, avant de lui retirer ses lunettes et de la fixer, dubitatif. Précautionneusement, et vérifiant que son lanceur d'éclairs miniature n'était pas à proximité, il posa sa main sur son front et constata que, de façon générale, elle en aurait pour un bout de temps avant de retrouver la force de lui crier des insanités sans aucun sens comme elle le faisait d'ordinaire. Ses traits étaient tirés, marqués par la fatigue, caractéristiques d'une personne malade. Il n'aurait pas été jusqu'à dire que cela le ravissait, mais il ne s'en plaignait certainement pas, car la jeune femme allait sûrement dormir pendant un bon moment, et cela voulait dire qu'il aurait droit au silence et à un calme dont il avait désespérément besoin.

Soupirant, Loki posa les lunettes sur le meuble le plus proche, et alla s'installer dans le seul autre fauteuil de la pièce, passant une main lasse sur son visage. Les prochaines heures seraient les heures critiques, celles où il devrait veiller sur elle au cas où son état empirerait subitement, avant qu'il ne puisse retourner vaquer à ses occupations en attendant qu'elle se réveille. Mais après seulement quatre secondes, Loki sentit un ennui ferme le gagner.

Il allait encore passer une très, très longue journée...


	13. TWELVE

**Un chapitre plus long que d'ordinaire pour compenser mon absence ;)**

**~•~**

Darcy n'était pas très sure de savoir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé avant qu'elle ne perde connaissance dans les escaliers et ne sombre dans l'inconscience. Tous les souvenirs qui remontaient à son réveil après la nuit de la tempête étaient flous et indistincts, fragmentés comme s'ils s'étaient brisés au moment de sa chute. De ce qu'elle en retenait, elle était montée apporter un bol de porridge à Loki sans qu'elle ne se rappelle pourquoi, et se souvenait de l'affreuse sensation de sortir de son propre corps qui l'avait saisit toute entière lorsqu'elle s'était évanouie moins d'une minute après.

Elle revoyait pourtant une silhouette penchée au dessus d'elle, indistincte mais palpable, des mains étrangères sur son visage, et de morceaux inintelligibles de phrases et de murmures qu'elle ne parvenait pas vraiment à traduire lui flottant dans les oreilles. En fin de compte, il n'y avait que des détails accumulés qui lui revenaient pendant son sommeil, des petites remarques étranges, des sensations de fourmillements, d'humidité, un regard émeraude vacillant et surtout le néant le plus absolu, le tout amalgamé dans un maelström bordélique qui lui ferait presque grincer des dents. Une seule chose se démarquait pourtant du lot.

Darcy !

Comme si on lui avait jeté un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête, Darcy ouvrit grand les yeux en se sentant remonter comme une flèche des limbes du sommeil. L'effervescence ne dura qu'une seconde, avant que son corps ankylosé ne lui rappelle qu'elle n'était qu'humaine et ne la force à rester allongée dans le plus grand des silences. Il fallut une minute à la jeune femme pour ré assembler les pièces du puzzle (pour le peu qu'elle possédait) et ramener un semblant d'ordre et de calme dans son esprit. Elle cligna des paupières, quelque peu éblouie par le soleil qui descendait derrière la fenêtre de la baie vitrée, et pesta contre ses muscles endoloris alors qu'elle extirpait ses bras de la chaleur agréable de sa couverture. Sa bouche était pâteuse, sa tête lui paraissait peser une tonne et elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer si elle avait chaud ou si elle était morte de froid. La seule constatation qu'elle pouvait faire était que malgré ça, elle se sentait mille fois mieux qu'à son dernier réveil.

En se redressant, la première chose qu'elle remarqua fut qu'elle avait un torchon humide posé sur le front, et qu'un plaid en laine avait été soigneusement bordé autour de son corps et remonté jusqu'à ses épaules. La seconde, entraînant sa perplexité, fut que le premier tome de Harry Potter que Loki lui avait volé sans gêne était revenu sur la table basse, sur lequel ses lunettes attendaient, et qu'à côté de cela, un grand verre d'eau semblait lui chanter une sérénade. Fronçant les sourcils, elle tendit Le Bras pour le saisir, frissonnant au contact du verre glacé, et avala une grande gorgée en posant ses pieds à terre.

L'idée que Loki ait pu prendre soin d'elle, puisqu'à l'évidence personne d'autre n'aurait pu le faire, lui paraissait tellement improbable qu'elle en aurait presque hurlé de rire. Et pourtant, lorsqu'elle releva la tête, son regard heurta de plein fouet la silhouette avachie du dieu nordique dans le large fauteuil en cuir qu'il squattait à l'occasion, et Darcy se demanda vraiment si son cerveau ne lui jouait tout simplement pas des tours. Et pourtant, plus elle y réfléchissait, et plus cela s'imposait comme une évidence.

Il dormait sur le fauteuil, le menton enfoncé dans sa paume, quelques mèches couleur jais caressant ses épaules et tombant contre sa nuque. Sa peau était si pâle que si sa poitrine ne se soulevait pas à un rythme lent et régulier, la jeune femme l'aurait presque confondu avec un cadavre. Pourtant, d'avantage que sa tenue (très humaine, il fallait admettre qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé portant un bas de survêtement et un sweat-shirt à l'effigie des Pink Floyd) ce qui la troublait était le calme quasi religieux qui voilait tout son visage. C'était une constatation surprenante mais diablement véridique : Loki, endormi, semblait aussi apaisé et calme que la surface d'un lac.

Pour la première fois, Darcy se surprit an penser qu'il était d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

Mais sa raison, aussitôt que l'idée avait germée dans son esprit, la chassa et lui mit une spectaculaire claque mentale. Non mais merde, elle divaguait complètement ! Soudain oppressée par le silence gêné suivant sa réflexion, Darcy se leva, tangua légèrement sur ses pieds, avant de quitter la salle de repos en faisait le moins de bruit possible, priant pour que Loki ne se réveille pas. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva dans le couloir, un long soupir lui échappa, et elle se massa les tempes en cheminant vers les rangées de casiers des laborantins. Ouvrant le premier sur lequel elle tomba, elle en extirpa un grand t-shirt blanc et un affreux legging bleu marine, avant de le refermer et de foncer tout droit vers les douches communes.

Aussitôt qu'elle s'y retrouva enfermée, elle se déshabilla et observa son reflet pathétique dans le miroir, faisant les gros yeux à ses cernes et à son teint poreux digne des plus belles ruines de Grèce. Elle avait faim et mal absolument partout, et mourrait plus que tout d'envie de se retrouver sous l'eau chaude. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, la jeune femme se glissa sous le jet et passa les dix minutes qui suivirent à décompresser. Parce que bon sang, elle en avait bien besoin.

Loki, de son côté, ne tarda pas à se réveiller non plus. Après avoir passé la nuit entière à s'assurer que la Midgardienne restait hors de danger et n'aggravait pas son état d'une façon aléatoirement stupide, il était tombé de sommeil. Il se rappelait juste s'être assis, en se disant qu'il allait attendre qu'elle se réveille, et que si elle ne se manifestait pas dans les deux heures, il retournerait tout simplement dans la bibliothèque. Il fallait croire que sa nouvelle condition d'être humain en avait décidé autrement, puisque quasiment aussitôt que son dos avait rencontré le coussin, il était tombé comme une quille et avait passé la journée entière à dormir sans même se réveiller une seule fois, et Yggdrasil savait à combien de temps remontait sa dernière véritable nuit de sommeil.

Ainsi, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, grinçant des dents en sentant son dos se plaindre de sa position par un roulement de craquements osseux, il fut surpris de constater que le soleil descendait doucement derrière la fenêtre, indiquant le début de soirée. Il apprécia, d'une façon assez pure, le jeu des lumières et des couleurs qui se dessinait dans le ciel au dessus d'eux, tandis que les rayons solaires traversaient la masse nuageuse et se dispersaient en éclats sur la surface ondulante de la mer.

Ce que Loki apprécia nettement moins en revanche, lorsqu'il tourna la tête, ce fut l'absence de la jeune femme et le silence absolu qui régnait tout autour de lui. Son visage se refermant brusquement, il bondit hors de son fauteuil, regardant tout autour de lui en se demandant où diable elle avait pu disparaître. Non pas qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle, mais si sa survie dépendait de celle de l'humaine, il ne pouvait absolument pas se permettre de la laisser faire n'importe quoi, surtout pas après qu'elle se soit rendue malade au point de s'évanouir en haut d'un escalier.

Fonçant vers le couloir à toute vitesse, il eut à peine le temps d'esquisser un mouvement en direction de l'étage que quelques mètres derrière lui, la porte des douches communes s'ouvrît en grinçant. Darcy sursauta imperceptiblement lorsqu'elle aperçut la silhouette de Loki, et un étrange malaise se répandit dans tout son être sous la pression qu'exerçait les prunelles incisives du Jotun sur elle. Il la fixa une longue, interminable seconde, sans émettre le moindre son, et Darcy fut bien trop absorbée par cela pour remarquer le soulagement léger qui détendait ses traits. À sentir ses yeux la dévisager comme ça, elle se disait qu'elle préférait largement le savoir endormi qu'éveillé.

Et puis, sans rien ajouter, Loki fit volte face, et disparut dans la salle de repos. Hébétée, Darcy resta plantée dans le couloir, à se demander ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer une seconde auparavant, avant de finalement chasser toutes ces pensées parasites de sa tête. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle, légèrement hésitante, tout était calme. Loki avait retrouvé sa place sur son fauteuil, l'air songeur, et leva brièvement les yeux vers elle en la voyant passer la porte. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui il lui aurait fait un sermon de reproche, mais bon, il ne voyait honnêtement pas ce que cela pourrait leur apporter, et réveiller la tempête humaine ne le tentait pas plus que ça.

Se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre, Darcy finit par soupirer, et toussota légèrement afin de s'éclaircir la gorge. Sa voix était légèrement enrouée, mais suffisamment claire pour que la jeune femme se fasse comprendre. Cela dit, elle serait probablement incapable de hurler avant le lendemain matin.

« Je suppose que tu as joué les nounous avec moi durant les dernières douze heures, cerveau givré ? »

Loki tiqua, mais ne répondit rien, se tendant dans l'attente d'une autre remarque désobligeante. Cependant, rien ne vint, et curieux, il releva les yeux dans la direction de Darcy. Son regard azur couvert de fatigue était braqué sur lui, et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se fixaient dans les yeux, le dieu ne décelait absolument aucune trace d'animosité à son égard. Voire même...

« Merci »

...De la reconnaissance ? Le Jotun enterra sa surprise au fond de lui, sans pour autant s'empêcher de se rembrunir. Il était un dieu bon sang, pas une nounou. Sa réaction arracha un rictus à Darcy, qui alla tout droit vers les placards pour sortir un paquet de tranches de brioche qu'elle avait prit soin de planquer quelques jours auparavant. Mettant de l'eau à chauffer dans la vieille bouilloire qui traînait sur le comptoir, elle fouilla dans le tiroir du plan de travail un instant pour sortir une boîte pleines d'herbes et d'épices diverses, dont elle était sûre que certaines pourraient la ravitailler un peu. Elle n'était pas guérisseuse, mais elle avait déjà lu que certaines plantes étaient tout aussi efficaces qu'un bon cachet de paracetamol, et à défaut d'avoir des médicaments sous la main, elle devrait faire avec les moyens du bord.

« Les feuilles de sureau noir... » marmonna Loki dans son dos, et Darcy se retourna pour lui jeter un regard perplexe.

Il n'avait pas levé les yeux de son livre.

« Ce sera plus efficace qu'une tasse de thé... »

Mise à part l'ironie de son ton, la jeune femme apprécia sa remarque. Peut-être qu'au fond, il n'était pas si méchant. Après tout, il voulait juste la maintenir en vie, mais rien ne le forçait à l'aider à soulager son corps de la maladie, maintenant qu'il était certain qu'elle ne risquait rien... et pourtant, il le faisait. Ou elle se faisait des idées.

Ouais, elle se faisait sûrement des idées.

La jeune femme, plongeant quelques feuilles de sureau noir dans son mélange à thé, versa l'eau bouillante, se brûla les doigts en touchant la céramique brûlante de sa tasse, et après maintes épreuves pour ouvrir le sachet de brioches, finit par s'échouer dans le canapé, Harry Potter sur les genoux et le plaid en laine serré autour de ses épaules.

Jusqu'à vingt-et-une heures, Loki et Darcy restèrent dans la salle de repos, sans s'adresser la parole ni même se regarder, chacun vaquant à sa lecture de son côté, l'une avachie dans le canapé et l'autre droit comme un prince sur son fauteuil. Dehors, le soleil avait fini par descendre derrière les falaises de la côte, et le ciel s'était couvert d'une épaisse masse nuageuse, la force du vent faisant rouler l'écume des vagues jusqu'au large. Darcy n'avait pas beaucoup mangé, au final, et sa sieste d'une journée l'avait tellement reboostée qu'elle se sentait aussi en forme qu'après trois tasses de café avalées cul-sec. Tellement d'ailleurs qu'elle avait réussi à clôturer la moitié de son roman en seulement quelques heures, un véritable record pour elle, qui n'avait jamais été une grande amatrice de roman de fantasy. Elle venait justement de tourner la dernière page lorsque, comme sortit de nulle part, un éclair retentissant déchira le ciel et qu'un grondement sourd roula tout autour d'eux.

Définitivement extirpée de sa lecture, Darcy constata que Loki s'était levé, et surtout, que son téléphone s'était mis à vibrer furieusement depuis l'intérieur de la poche du sweat qu'elle avait enfilé. Se précipitant dessus de peur de manquer l'appel, Darcy décrocha avant même de voir le nom de son correspondant.

« Allô ? »

« DARCY POUR L'AMOUR DU CIEL ! »

Jane cria si fort que le Jotun l'entendit depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Tu peux m'expliquer à quoi te sert ce foutu téléphone si tu ne décroche jamais ? »

Darcy grimaça.

« Je suis désolée Jane, il était en silencieux, je n'ai rien entendu... »

Un silence inquiet se prolongea. Les yeux rivés vers l'extérieur, Darcy ne sentit pas le regard de Loki dévier dans sa direction.

« Ta voix m'a l'air enrouée, tout va bien ? »

« Ouais ouais, j'ai juste un peu trop hurlé contre mon sociopathe de colocataire, rien de grave » plaisanta Darcy, et pourtant, elle sentit l'anxiété de l'astrophysicienne la brûler derrière l'écran. Et elle comprenait, cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas eu son amie au téléphone.

« Darcy... »

« Tout va bien Jane. J'ai juste un petit mal de gorge, tu connais mon talent pour m'enrhumer de façon idiote... et puis Loki prend bien soin de moi, il me tient chaud avec ses sarcasmes »

Sans même le savoir, Loki et Jane tiquèrent en même temps.

« Bon, si tu le dis... »

Darcy fut surprise de voir Jane abandonner aussi facilement, elle qui d'ordinaire l'aurait bassinée pendant bien un quart d'heure avant d'être sûre que tout allait effectivement bien. Cependant, elle garda le silence. Autant en profiter.

« Le SHIELD est arrivé, hier après-midi. Ils ont établi une sorte de périmètre de sécurité tout autour de l'observatoire, personne ne peut entrer ou sortir à moins d'avoir été approuvé par Fury en personne... c'est un sacré bazar... et Thor passe toujours ses journées à faire des allers-retours entre Asgard et le campement et... »

Le monologue de Jane sur l'état des lieux et la situation à l'extérieur s'éternisa pendant encore cinq minutes, durant lesquelles Darcy finit inexorablement par décrocher et se contenter de faire comme si elle écoutait. Jane était terriblement anxieuse, mais le calme de Darcy avait pourtant l'air de l'apaiser un peu, et la jeune femme en était soulagée. Elle se l'était promis, de toute manière, elle ne le laisserait jamais entendre à Jane si les choses tournaient mal, parce qu'elle n'avait pas à en souffrir en même temps qu'elle. Si elle comptait ressortir de ce foutu labo un jour, elle comptait bien retrouver une Jane pimpante et toujours aussi hyperactive que d'ordinaire.

Absorbée dans sa réflexion et sa contemplation du début d'orage au dehors, elle n'entendit presque pas la communication se couper à cause du manque de batterie de son appareil. Lorsqu'elle réalisa que la voix de Jane s'était éteinte, elle baissa les yeux sur le portable, et soupira, avant de le poser sur la table et de se tasser dans sa couverture. Loki, qui n'avait pas bougé du seuil de la porte, fronça les sourcils, et se demanda sérieusement ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Il faisait nuit, le froid était tombé dans tout l'étage et un second orage se profilait, quasiment aussi menaçant que celui qui l'avait rendue malade. Alors pour qu'elle reste statique dans le canapé, elle était soit suicidaire, soit complètement idiote.

« Mortelle ! »

Elle ne lui répondit pas, l'ignora même royalement, et agacé, le Jotun fronça les sourcils. Allons bon, elle était sourde, maintenant ?

« Mortelle, je m'adresse à toi ! »

À nouveau, silence. Comprenant où la jeune femme voulait en venir, il lutta pour contenir le soupir d'exaspération qui lui brûlait la langue et croisa les bras.

« Darcy »

Se tournant vers lui avec un sourire innocent, elle pencha la tête sur le côté. Maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il connaissait son nom, elle ne comptait pas se contenter d'autre chose de sa part. Et le dieu, en le devinant, roula des yeux.

« Oui, cerveau givré ? »

Il ne releva pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Bah rien, je vais sûrement voir si la télé fonctionne toujours, en attendant que je m'endorme. Avec un peu de chances ils ont les Simpsons, en Norvège »

Le pragmatisme et la désinvolture dans son ton arrachèrent un air troublé au dieu. Il avait espéré qu'elle comprenne d'elle-même son invitation, mais visiblement, elle n'avait rien entravé à son message caché. Et bien à contre-cœur, il fut obligé de le lui dire à voix haute.

« Hors de question. Tu viens dans la bibliothèque »

Surprise par l'autoritarisme dans son ton, Darcy fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu as déjà passé une seule nuit d'orage à cet étage, et il a ensuite fallut que je joue les garde malade une journée entière pendant que tu délirais à cause de la fièvre. Il ne me parait pas difficile de comprendre que je ne recommencerai pas, quitte à te laisser mourir d'un rhume Midgardien, aussi pitoyable soit-il... »

Sidérée, Darcy resta muette. Elle hésitait entre se braquer à cause de l'ironie dans sa voix, ou lui faire un gigantesque et provoquant sourire, qui ne manquerait pas de le faire sortir de ses gonds. Elle n'irait pas jusqu'à dire que la sollicitude de ce psychopathe des glaces lui faisait plaisir, puisque de toute évidence il ne voulait que la maintenir en vie pour échapper aux foudres d'Odin, cependant la situation était d'un comique assez inattendu. Elle avait comme l'impression que, tout dieu de la malice et du sarcasme qu'il pouvait être, Loki s'était assagi, et qu'elle allait pouvoir en profiter.

« Tu veux que je passe la nuit avec toi dans la bibliothèque, Cerveau givré ? Serait-ce une excuse pour me transformer en glaçon divin ? »

Agacé, il fit volte face, prêt à s'en aller dans lui accorder un regard.

« C'est bon, te braque pas pour si peu, Mr susceptible » rit-Elle « j'arrive »

Et alors qu'elle se levait et passait devant lui pour ouvrir la marche sur les escaliers, elle sentit qu'elle allait passait une nuit très divertissante...


	14. THIRTEEN

Lugubre. Cette bibliothèque était probablement la pièce la plus lugubre que Darcy n'avait jamais visité, et pourtant, dieu savait dans combien d'emmerdes elle avait réussi à se fourrer au cours de sa vie, et combien de nuit elle avait dû passer dans des endroits à faire en faire pâlir la famille Warren* sur des générations. Il fallait dire que cette pièce n'avait rien pour elle qui puisse la rendre un minimum chaleureuse : de grandes étagères en bois sombre se chevauchant de façon quasi labyrinthique, des fenêtres étroites ne laissant passer que de minces filets de lumière, même en plein jour, des centaines et des centaines de livres projetant des ombres biscornues sur les murs et en plus de cela un dieu nordique psychorigide à l'aura aussi glaciaire qu'une colonie de yétis comme squatteur à temps complet. Le seul charme que Darcy avait trouvé à cet endroit s'avérait être le grand télescope trônant en son centre et montant jusqu'au plafond-dome ridiculement haut de la pièce, mais l'orage se déchaînant au dehors, le toit en verre était littéralement noyé sous la pluie, troublant toute opportunité d'apercevoir le ciel.

En plus, elle s'ennuyait. Ayant terminé le seul livre en anglais qu'elle avait déniché dans les casiers du rez-de-chaussée, et n'ayant clairement pas la motivation d'aller fouiller dans les recoins sombre et poussiéreux de la bibliothèque, elle se voyait obligée d'attendre qu'une occupation lui tombe du ciel. Résultat des courses, elle était assise sur le sol, face à un Loki au visage fermé et impassible plongé dans sa lecture, condamnée à écouter le vent fouetter les façades du bâtiment jusqu'à l'aube. _Au moins_, se disait-elle, _je ne retomberai pas malade_. Et c'était vrai, pour protéger les livres de l'humidité et abriter les outils, tout l'étage semblait isolé, et, en plus de bloquer lumière et son, faisait barrage même aux plus ridicules courants d'air.

Enfin bon, cela dit, elle ne comprendrait jamais comment des scientifiques pouvaient travailler ici sans finir par mettre le feu au parquet. C'était déprimant à s'en arracher les cheveux.

Poussant un énième soupir de lassitude, elle frappa sa tempe contre la paroi du mur et s'attira les foudres du regard de Loki. Elle l'agaçait, c'était certain, mais il n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre. Après tout c'était lui qui avait tenu à la faire monter pour échapper à l'orage, il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce qu'elle reste assise bien tranquillement à attendre que le temps passe.

« N'as-tu rien de mieux à faire ? » grinça-t-il en se replongeant dans sa lecture.

Darcy l'observa, assis avec la prestance d'un prince, droit comme un i dans son sweat-shirt, et esquissa un sourire cynique.

« Non, puisque j'ai terminé Harry Potter aujourd'hui, je n'ai rien de mieux à faire »

« Nous sommes cloîtrés dans une bibliothèque, tu n'as qu'à lire autre chose »

« Tu es la seule personne dans cette pièce qui comprenne le norvégien, Cerveau givré »

Son regard azur voilé par la monture de ses lunettes rouges s'égara un instant dans l'exploration visuelle des étagères, avant de revenir vers le Jotun.

« Tu n'as qu'à me faire la lecture »

Loki n'eut, en apparence, aucune réaction, mais au fond de lui, un sourire profondément méprisant avait tordu ses traits.

« Certainement pas »

Boudeuse, Darcy se renfrogna.

« C'est ça où je vais passer les dix prochaines heures à frapper ma tête contre ce mur »

« Tu te fractureras le crâne avant même que la lune n'entame sa descente »

« Je m'en fous, j'aurais au moins le mérite d'être morte en faisait chier le plus grand crétin des glaces de ce saint univers »

À nouveau, silence, et cette fois, les pupilles de Loki daignèrent entrer en contact avec autre chose que les lignes manuscrites tâchant les pages de son volume. Darcy le fixait, provocante et lassée à la fois, enrubannée comme un rouleau de printemps dans son plaid en laine. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait qu'elle n'était pas prête de le laisser tranquille, et soudain il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir abandonnée à son sort à l'étage inférieur.

« Débrouille toi, mortelle »

Et sans plus de cérémonie il se replongea dans sa lecture. De nouveau baignant dans le silence de la pièce, Darcy sentit une flopée de jurons lui monter aux lèvres, excédée par l'attitude de son insupportable colocataire divin. Que pourrait-elle faire ? Elle n'avait pas sommeil, ne dormirait probablement pas de la nuit, compte tenu du fait qu'elle avait du roupiller plus de quatorze heures après s'être évanouie dans les escaliers, et cela signifiait qu'elle allait devoir lutter contre l'ennui pour une durée qui lui paraissait insurmontable. Et en plus, comble du désespoir, elle n'avait rien à manger pour tenter d'apaiser un peu son esprit râleur.

Avec l'espoir vain que Loki ne change d'avis, elle resta de longues minutes assise en tailleur à même le sol, à le fixer sans ciller de ses grands yeux bleus, sans pour autant réussir à lui arracher le plus misérable coup d'œil ou signe d'intérêt. C'était simple, il faisait comme si elle n'était pas là, à croire qu'elle était invisible, transformée en molécule. C'était bien sûr sans savoir que derrière sa carapace d'impassibilité, Loki la trouvait excessivement insupportable mais heureusement silencieuse. Environ trois-cent quatre-vingt-sept secondes plus tard, n'y tenant plus, la jeune femme enfouit sa tête dans ses mains et s'affala sur ses genoux avec la grâce d'une otarie obèse, son visage disparaissant sous une déferlante d'ondulations ébènes.

Indiciblement, Loki releva les yeux. Il la détailla des pieds à la tête durant toute la minute où elle resta dans cette exacte position, sans bouger d'un cheveu. Tout ce qui indiquait qu'elle ne s'était pas transformée en statue était son dos qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration, faisant parfois glisser quelques mèches brunes sur ses épaules. Le Jotun grimaça. Il trouvait cette mortelle d'une impertinence exceptionnelle et d'une vulgarité rare, dénuée de toute féminité et aussi élégante que pouvaient l'être des Chitauris dans leurs mauvais jours ; en bref, une accumulation de petites choses qui avaient le don de titiller ses nerfs à tous les niveaux.

Et pourtant, s'il y avait bien une seule qualité que Loki pouvait lui trouver (une qualité bien souvent considérée comme un défaut universel), c'était sa réactivité : Elle était totalement et absurdement imprévisible.

Et soudain, comme si elle eut lut dans ses pensées, elle bondit sur ses pieds, manquant de croiser le regard incisif du dieu qui repiqua illico presto en direction de son bouquin. Debout, Darcy agita ses jambes, rendues lourdes par l'inactivité et pleines de fourmillements désagréables, avant de passer ses mains dans sa nuque endolorie. Son corps entier était ankylosé, et chaque fois que l'un de ses membres se déplaçait, ses articulations manifestaient leur mécontentement en laissant échapper des roulements osseux et des craquements peu discrets. À nouveau, elle soupira, et Loki crut vraiment qu'il allait lui jeter son livre à la figure.

« C'est bon, j'ai compris » murmura-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

D'un pas rempli de flegme, elle se dirigea vers l'une des rangées de la bibliothèque et sentit son cœur se gonfler de dépit lorsque les montagnes de vieux livres poussiéreux entrèrent dans son champ de vision. Tout paraissait tellement ancien qu'elle avait l'impression que personne n'était venu ici depuis la décolonisation, et elle commençait sérieusement à se demander ce que des scientifiques pouvaient bien faire dans ce trou. Soit aucun d'eux ne pouvait s'approcher d'un livre sans risquer d'y perdre la vue, soit elle avait à faire à des chercheurs plus vieux que le christ, et à se souvenir de la tête de ses hôtes (qui lui avaient enseigné tant d'insultes norvégiennes en si peu de temps, par leur bienveillance naturelle), elle était pratiquement sure qu'ils n'étaient pas tous aussi vieux. Donc à trancher, elle se disait juste qu'ils avaient la flemme de faire le ménage, mais étant donné le nombre d'années que cela prendrait pour tout nettoyer, elle ne pouvait que compatir.

Plissant les paupières pour tenter de déchiffrer de quelconques écritures, malgré l'obscurité environnante, Darcy s'approcha et laissa ses doigts retracer les titres gravés sur les tranches des volumes qui étaient à sa portée, vagabondant d'étagère en étagère et de catégorie en catégorie. Évidemment, tout ce qu'elle trouvait était rédigé dans ces étranges langues scandinaves, et seuls quelques rares mots se rapprochant de son anglais natal lui permettaient d'émettre des hypothèses sur le contenu global des ouvrages. Sur certaines couvertures, cependant, la présence de dessins et d'arabesques nervurées suggéraient plus explicitement les sujets abordés, et délestait d'un peu de travail son imagination lassée. Ainsi, elle devina que la section à sa gauche recueillait des livres sur l'astronomie, aux petites étoiles et aux constellations vieillissant leurs cuirs, et que celle à sa droite était un mélange hasardeux de livres sur les sciences physiques et un semblant de chimie.

Son exploration des rayonnages lui parut s'éterniser à l'infini tant le temps lui paraissait s'écouler lentement, même si en vérité, elle n'était partie que depuis une dizaine de minutes. Devant elle s'étendait son ombre, et en se retournant, Darcy pouvait entrevoir les ampoules clignotantes éclairant le centre de la grande pièce et les pieds de Loki qui dépassaient de derrière un meuble informe. La jeune femme se surprit à penser qu'il portait des chaussures sur ses deux pieds, de vieilles baskets d'une marque obscure, probablement trop grandes pour lui, et un rire silencieux naquit au fond d'elle alors qu'elle se rappelait de sa silhouette gisant au même endroit une semaine plus tôt, nageant dans une armure exagérément colossale et seulement chaussé sur un seul pied. Elle savait que tout son attirail de guerre prenait la poussière dans un coin des douches communes (puisque monsieur n'avait pas pris la peine de la déplacer), mais cependant, sa seconde botte était toujours dans le corridor de l'entrée, coincée sous le marteau magique de Thor.

Et soudain, Darcy pensa à Jane, qui devait culpabiliser à l'extérieur, au SHIELD fraîchement débarqué, à Thor et ses allers et retours intempestifs entre Asgard et la Terre pour tenter de la sortir de ce pétrin. Elle n'était pas idiote, et bien plus perspicace qu'elle n'en avait l'air au premier abord : Darcy savait que c'était mal parti pour elle, et qu'elle allait probablement devoir cohabiter avec le beau-frère sociopathe de Jane pendant un bout de temps. Une partie d'elle voulait faire la paix avec lui, puisqu'il avait veillé sur elle, et qu'elle savait qu'il ne pouvait s'en prendre à elle sans mettre sa propre vie en danger. Et pourtant, il y avait toujours cette petite voix dans sa tête qui lui soufflait de se méfier, qu'il était dangereux et qu'elle n'était pas en sécurité. Dans ces moments là elle se souvenait des doigts acérés de sa poigne écrasant sa gorge, de la menace dans son ton, de la violence meurtrière dans son regard, et elle avait peur.

Tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle en avait presque oublié où elle se trouvait, Darcy retomba abruptement sur Terre lorsque son tibia buta contre le pied tordu d'un tabouret en métal, la faisant sursauter en silence. Son regard fut alors attiré par un livre épais à la couverture cornue, qui faisait tâche par sa taille et ses argentures au milieu des revues scientifiques. Intriguée, elle s'approcha, l'extirpa du rang en prenant soin de ne pas provoquer une avalanche de poussière sur sa tête, et s'adossa contre le pilier liant deux bibliothèques dans son dos. Doucement, elle l'ouvrit, et son regard s'illumina en découvrant le titre.

_Légendes du vieux Nord ou Le panthéon de la mythologie Nordique._

Un sourire pervers se dessina sur ses lèvres. Voilà qui pourrait bien la divertir un moment...

~•~

_Les Warren sont le couple d'enquêteurs paranormaux confrontés à la maléfique Annabelle dans Conjuring : les dossiers Warren_


	15. FOURTEEN

« Tu t'es vraiment fait enculé par un cheval ? »

Manquant de s'étouffer avec l'air qu'il était en train d'inspirer, Loki releva une tête ahurie dans la direction de la voix venant de l'interpeller. L'humaine était là, le dévisageait avec un air moqueur, un gigantesque livre ouvert entre ses bras. Pris au dépourvu, le Jotun cligna des paupières. D'où sortait-elle ? Cela faisait bien vingt minutes qu'elle avait disparu dans les rayonnages de la bibliothèque et qu'il avait enfin put retrouver un semblant de calme pour lire. Ne la voyant pas revenir il s'était dit qu'elle avait du se perdre et s'en était réjouit d'avance, allant même jusqu'à se laisser absorber par sa lecture au point d'en oublier où il se trouvait. Et la voilà qui revenait de son expédition, pour l'aborder d'une façon tellement inattendue que même lui en restait coi de stupeur.

« Je te demande pardon ? »

Faisant quelques pas, Darcy afficha une moue profondément moqueuse.

« Donc c'est ça ton délire en fait ? Jouer les juments en rut pour aller choper de l'étalon ? »

Son teint diaphane prenant une étrange teinte pivoine, Loki sentit ses veines se gonfler de colère et d'indignation. Mais bien lancée, Darcy ne comptait pas s'arrêter de sitôt, quitte à le heurter un peu au passage.

« C'est un peu surprenant je t'avoue, j'avais déjà compris que t'étais pas net comme gars, mais de là à imaginer que tu étais pervers au point de vouloir te faire sauter par un cheval... à ce stade là c'est même plus de la zoophilie ! »

Avec le néant dans sa tête, Loki fronça les sourcils, et ses yeux se posèrent sur le livre que la jeune femme tenait toujours et semblait dévorer avec une assiduité suspecte.

« Qu'est ce que... »

« Ça ? Oh rien, juste les aventures de la clique divine d'Asgard et de tout le blabla qui s'en suit. Moi qui pensais que vous aviez un minimum de dignité et de savoir-vivre dans votre monde bizarre, malgré vos manières plus que douteuses d'interagir avec les autres, je suis sur le cul, mais alors complètement »

Se forçant à garder son calme, Loki voulut prendre un air détaché.

« Je ne comprends pas un traître mot de ce que tu... »

« Non mais sérieux ? » l'interrompit-Elle en lisant le contenu de la page suivante, à moitié hilare et à moitié traumatisée. « Non seulement tu t'es fait culbuté par un cheval, mais en plus il t'a engrossé ? Quel genre de tare génétique t'a fait accouché d'un poney à huit pattes ? T'es sûr que ton partenaire n'était pas une araignée géante déguisé en étalon ? Parce qu'au point où j'en suis je me dit que tout est possible... »

Blessé d'une façon inattendue qu'il aurait été incapable de décrire, Loki replongea soudain dans les affres de son enfance solitaire, de cette enfance passée dans l'ombre d'un frère qui n'avait jamais vraiment été le sien et d'un père qui avait fait de sa vie un tissu de mensonges et de hontes répétées qui lui brûlaient le cœur jusqu'à la souche. Debout moins d'une seconde plus tard, et cette fois sérieusement menaçant, il s'approcha de la jeune femme.

« Donne moi ce livre »

« Sûrement pas ! » s'exclama-t-elle « C'est beaucoup trop divertissant pour que je m'en sépare »

Mais avançant toujours vers elle, il la força à reculer, et lorsqu'il tenta de lui arracher l'ouvrage des mains, celle-ci tint bon et se débattit même pour continuer à tourner les pages. Agacé par ce cirque, le dieu finit par coincer la jeune femme entre lui et le mur, et s'apprêta à récupérer le livre, une seconde avant que Darcy se réussisse à le coincer dans son dos de telle manière qu'il n'aurait pas pu l'attraper sans l'entraver au risque de l'étouffer ou de lui tordre un bras.

« Donne moi ce livre » répéta Loki, le ton froid et menaçant, son regard émeraude fiché dans celui de la brune.

« Non. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi ça te fais réagir, ce que je dis, toi qui deviens un maître dans l'art d'être un trouduc jemenfoutiste que rien n'atteint à part des courants d'air »

Et puis Darcy le fixa droit dans les yeux sans flancher, réalisant soudain qu'à quel point il était proche d'elle, tellement qu'elle sentait son souffle sur son visage, et de la virulence avec laquelle son poing s'était resserré à côté de son visage. Ses yeux étaient clairs, limpides même, et ses pupilles rétrécies comme si elles contenaient quelque chose sur le point d'exploser. Et soudain, elle réalisa.

_Oh. _

Son visage se dérida pour passer de la moquerie à l'interrogation si abruptement que Loki s'en sentit presque troublé.

« Attends... est-ce que ce que j'ai dit t'a vexé ? »

Silence. Et son sourire en coin revint aussi vite qu'il avait disparut.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Le livre » siffla Loki, mais Darcy se sentait soudain si inconsciemment téméraire qu'elle en oubliait à qui elle faisait face.

« Je te le rends si tu me dit pourquoi je t'ai vexé »

Il lui aurait bien hurlé qu'elle pouvait toujours rêver, mais cela aurait été admettre qu'elle avait touché une corde sensible, et il était hors de question qu'il laisse entrevoir la moindre petite fêlure à cette insupportable Midgardienne qui partageait son oxygène. Cependant, après une longue seconde tendue par l'appréhension, Darcy le sentit s'éloigner et dégager son avant bras qu'il avait gardé prisonnier de sa poigne, s'écartant sans pour autant cesser de la massacrer du regard.

« Tu sais quoi, je crois qu'on a démarré sur de mauvaises bases toi et moi »

Se laissant glisser contre le mur, Darcy s'essaya et inclina sa tête sur le côté.

« On va démarrer avec des présentations politiquement correcte, histoire que tu évites de m'appeler « mortelle » jusqu'à la fin de notre... colocation »

Dédaigneux, Loki la toisa de toute sa hauteur, avant de s'asseoir avec la rigidité d'un manche à balai. Plus vite il en aurait terminé avec elle, plus vite il récupérait ce livre. Et si elle continuait de l'importuner après ça, il la ferait taire, d'une façon ou d'une autre. L'odeur métallique du sang se répandit soudain dans ses sinus, avant d'être ravalée d'une traite par une bouffée d'oxygène ; aussi vite que l'avait été l'idée ayant germé dans sa tête à l'instant.

« Je suis Darcy. Lewis. Darcy Lewis. Et l'assistante de Jane, pour ne pas dire agent d'arrière plan du SHIELD, puisque visiblement Fury a du mal à rester calme quand je suis dans les parages »

Loki ne sourit pas à sa remarque. Pas à l'extérieur, du moins. Le silence s'étendit entre eux, un long moment même, avant que Darcy ne l'encourage à l'imiter avec un haussement de sourcils. Roulant des yeux, le Jotun fit claquer sa langue d'une façon méprisante.

« C'est ridicule »

« Oh arrête de râler, je t'offre une opportunité de me sortir le grand speech, saisis là avant que je continue à exposer au grand jour tes ébats sexuels douteux »

_Je vais tuer cette femme. _

« Je suis Loki, fils de Laufey, légitime héritier du trône d'Asgard et bien supérieur à tout ce qui constitue et constituera jamais ton insignifiante et misérable existence mortelle »

« Charmant, je te remercie »

Le sarcasme transpirait d'eux deux, à l'exception près que Darcy plaisantait, et que Loki semblait plutôt prêt à lui arracher les cordes vocales d'un moment à l'autre.

« Dis moi, fils de Laufey, quelle partie de mes découvertes t'a heurté exactement ? Plutôt la partie copulation équine ou progéniture au patrimoine génétique foireux ? »

Le visage de Loki se tordit d'un rictus étrange, et Darcy comprit qu'elle commençait à un peu trop jouer avec le feu. L'air semblait crépiter, c'était comme si un équilibre fragile était sur le point de se rompre, comme si quelque chose allait lui exploser à la figure à tout moment. Et elle n'aimait pas ça. Il était trop tôt pour jouer les téméraires avec une personne comme lui.

« C'est bon, cerveau givré, tu gagnes le combat de regard. Je suis pas encore prête à perdre ma vie pour si peu »

Lui balançant le livre sur la mythologie nordique aux pieds, elle se tassa dans son sweat-shirt et se laissa retomber contre le mur. Elle se retrouva alors dans exactement la même position qu'elle avait une heure auparavant, et un calme lourd envahit son cerveau à l'en étouffer. La revoilà au point de départ, à l'exception prêt que l'homme en face d'elle avait désormais toutes les raisons du monde de vouloir lui briser le crâne comme une coquille de noix. Et pourtant, dans sa façon limite honteuse d'agripper le volume abimé et de le glisser dans la pénombre, hors de portée, Darcy sentit qu'il n'était pas seulement en colère, qu'il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose de plus troublant, quelque chose qui la poussait à vouloir en savoir plus mais à garder ses questions pour elle. Le moment était très mal choisi pour jouer les commères.

Reprenant sa lecture avec une contenance à peine maîtrisée, Loki joua sur sa respiration pour calmer un peu son train de pensées. Darcy passa à autre chose, en apparence du moins, et chercha comment relancer la conversation sans risquer de braquer le dieu encore d'avantage. Elle réalisa alors que le tas de livres qui s'empilaient à quelques mètres d'elle était essentiellement constitué de revues sur l'astronomie et d'encyclopédie axée sur l'univers, à en croire toutes gravures du monde célestes illustrant les premières et quatrièmes de couverture. Sa curiosité piquée, elle changea de position pour s'asseoir en tailleur, et laissa sa tête retomber contre le mur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? »

Loki prit une longue et très profonde inspiration. Darcy leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est bon, j'arrête de t'emmerder. C'était une vraie question. Tu m'as l'air très branché astronomie, vu le nombre que bouquin sur le sujet que tu as dévoré en une semaine »

Silence.

« Cela ne te regarde pas, morte... »

« Darcy » corrigea-t-elle. « J'essaie d'être sympa, au cas où t'aurais pas compris »

Et pourtant, malgré toute la bonne volonté que la jeune femme y mettait, le dieu restait figé dans l'impassibilité et une totale ignorance de sa personne. Réfléchissant, la brune fronça les sourcils. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de le faire coopérer.

« On peut passer un marché, si tu veux. Histoire d'enterrer un peu la hache de guerre »

_Reste diplomatique, Loki. Le meurtre n'est pas la solution. Pas dans le cas présent._

« Je peux arrêter de t'appeler Cerveau givré, si tu veux bien cesser de faire comme si j'étais un mur »

« Si tu étais un mur, je t'aurais démoli à la seconde où tu serais entrée dans mon champ de vision »

Darcy plissa lentement les paupières, ses lèvres étirées en un trait sceptique face à la petitesse de cette remarque, qu'il avait lancée sans même relever les yeux de son bouquin.

« Tu ne veux vraiment pas coopérer, hein ? J'espère quand même que tu as conscience que cette cohabitation durera aussi longtemps que Odin et compagnie l'aura décidé. Donc potentiellement des mois »

Lassé, il releva les yeux vers elle et la fixa d'un air complètement vide et blasé.

« Des siècles, même. Et si je dois passer les trente prochaines années à te faire chier pour t'arracher ne serait-ce qu'un regard, tu vas finir par trouver le temps long »

La fixant dans un silence quasi religieux pendant une longue minute, Loki chercha le moyen le plus pacifique et efficace possible pour envoyer la jeune femme balader. Elle voulait du défi ? Il allait lui en donner. Il allait lui donner de quoi lui ficher la paix pendant un sacré moment...

« Tu veux passer un marché, mortelle ? Bien. Trouve quelque chose d'intéressant à dire, et tu auras toute mon attention »

_Quelque chose d'intéressant à dire...? _

Darcy fit claquer sa langue de mécontentement, mais, en croisant les bras, lui offrit un léger hochement de tête.

« Marché conclu »

Après tout, elle finirait bien par trouver quelque chose...


	16. FIFTEEN

**J'avais oublié de poster la suite de cette histoire sur ff je suis désolée x)**

**Rappelez-vous que je suis plus active et régulière sur Wattpad ! (Même pseudo, même photo de profil ;))**

**~•~**

Rien, néant, désert, abîme complet et absolu. Darcy en avait envie de se taper la tête contre le mur jusqu'à y creuser une seconde porte.

Cela faisait presque trois heures qu'elle et Loki avaient passé leur petit marché, trois heures pendant lesquelles la jeune femme s'était creusées les neurones à la petite cuillère pour trouver quelque chose à dire qui soit suffisamment intéressant pour attirer l'attention du dieu, et en dépit de toutes ses tentatives, rien de ce qu'elle disait n'avait le mérite de faire frémir le Jotun. Elle en arrivait presque à un point où elle commençait à penser qu'il devait y avoir un truc louche derrière son impassibilité, lui qui d'ordinaire se braquait chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche. Comment aurait-il supporté son babillage incessant (sans compter les pauses grognements et les insultes créatives qu'elle avait été obligée de trouver pour esquiver ses surnoms habituels) s'il n'avait pas esquivé le défi en se bouchant les oreilles avec sa magie à la con ?

Évidemment, c'était le raisonnement le plus stupide qui lui était venu à l'esprit (et bon sang, elle était championne olympique dans ce domaine), puisqu'elle savait que le sort qu'Odin avait lancé sur le bâtiment privait son psychopathe de fils adoptif de tous ses pouvoirs (et heureusement, elle ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau dans le cas contraire).

Donc non, définitivement, Darcy ne comprenait pas comment il faisait pour l'ignorer de façon aussi religieuse, et surtout pour faire abstraction complète de tout ce qu'elle racontait depuis des heures, au point d'en avoir la langue engourdie. Darcy était peut être une loquace dans son genre, mais travailler avec Jane était plutôt de longues journées passées dans le silence à tenter vainement d'établir un contact avec l'astrophysicienne lorsqu'elle était concentrée sur quelque chose, et elle avait finit par perdre l'habitude de blablater dans le vide sans s'arrêter jusqu'à recevoir des plaintes pour tapage comme cela lui arrivait beaucoup dans son adolescence.

À tous les coups, soit le bouquin de Loki était absolument passionnant, soit il avait finit par piquer du nez ; mais dans l'un ou l'autre des cas, le désespoir de Darcy restait absolu, et elle commençait vraiment à en avoir marre. En soit, elle n'avait pas plus envie que ça d'écouter son sadomasochiste de colocataire lui faire la lecture, elle était curieuse à propos de cette étrange passion qu'il avait pour l'astronomie c'était vrai, mais ce qui l'intéressait surtout, c'était de le tirer de son mutisme pour en apprendre plus, et satisfaire une curiosité encore plus déplacée : elle voulait absolument savoir pourquoi il avait réagi aussi étrangement après l'anecdote du cheval à huit pattes dont il était vraisemblablement le géniteur (son visage se tordait de dégoût rien qu'à imaginer la scène) et tenter de faire un peu la paix avec lui avant de dépasser le point de non-retour vers lequel elle avait la sensation de foncer tête la première.

Bon, Darcy devait bien avouer qu'elle n'avait pas été très fine sur le coup, et qu'elle lui avait un peu balancé ses vannes dans la figure sans la moindre pitié, mais il fallait aussi faire la part des choses : depuis un peu plus d'une semaine qu'elle était coincée avec lui, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle l'avait épargné avec sa franchise à la limite de l'outrageant et sa repartie hautement sarcastique, et on pouvait encore moins dire que Loki était du genre à lésiner sur les menaces de mort et à se montrer d'une douceur exemplaire (bien au contraire), Darcy était donc sûre et certaine qu'il y avait autre chose derrière. Une chose qui lui avait laissé entrevoir la face humaine de Loki pour un très, très, très court moment, et qui titillait son intuition de façon assez insupportable.

Et maintenant, le seul moyen qu'elle avait de dénouer la langue de son compagnon de tempête était d'attirer son attention, ce qui semblait absolument peine perdue vue la ferveur que celui-ci mettait dans sa capacité à l'ignorer comme si elle avait été un meuble.

Donc oui, naturellement, Darcy (chez qui la fièvre commençait sûrement à se manifester à nouveau) avait envie de se taper la tête contre le mur et de hurler des insanités tellement violentes qu'elles en auraient réduit une armée entière à l'état de nanoparticules. Parce que c'était bien connu, la patience chez Darcy, c'était une qualité hautement instable, qui avait souvent tendance à dégénérer. Surtout si on ajoutait que la fatigue la rendait mauvaise perdante.

« J'en ai maaaaaaaaaaarre » geignit-Elle en se redressant, des ondulations ébènes désordonnées lui pleuvant sur la figure. « À quoi ça servait de passer un marché avec moi si tu avais prévu de ne me laisser aucune chance ? »

Darcy était boudeuse, mais elle savait très bien pourquoi. Et si l'esprit de Loki était impénétrable, et que son attitude imperméable à absolument tout ne laissait rien deviner sur ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête, la jeune femme était à peu près sûre qu'il devait être en train de jubiler. À tous les coups, il était grisé de pouvoir l'ignorer sur la base d'autre chose que de ses pulsions meurtrières.

Et merde, ce n'était pas juste.

Poussant un soupir interminable, elle se laissa retomber misérablement contre le mur et se tortilla pour réajuster le gigantesque sweat qu'elle portait sur ses épaules. Elle regrettait sérieusement de ne rien avoir emmené d'autre que ses fringues avec elle dans cette bibliothèque, à penser que faire tourner le dieu en bourrique serait suffisant pour la distraire toute la nuit. À l'évidence, elle avait sous estimé la longueur du temps et la capacité de Loki à faire comme si elle était invisible, et elle pensait presque avec nostalgie à son téléphone déchargé laissé dans la salle de repos et à son taser qu'elle avait probablement dû abandonner quelque part à l'étage inférieur après son mini-coma-pathologique-type-très-gros-rhume de la veille. Elle savait que Loki détestait son taser (et elle devait bien avouer qu'elle avait rarement attaqué une personne autant de fois et en si peu de temps, mais il l'avait bien mérité) et se serait bien amusée à lui agiter sous le nez juste pour le plaisir de le voir hérisser le poil comme un félin mal léché.

Elle esquissa un sourire cynique. Après tout, peut être qu'elle n'était pas aussi diplomatique avec lui qu'elle n'essayait de s'en convaincre.

« Dans ces moments là... » murmura-t-elle, quasiment certaine qu'il ne prêtait aucune attention à ce qu'elle disait «... j'aurais bien envie de te lancer des brindilles dans la tronche, voire des graviers, soyons fous, juste pour le plaisir de voir ton visage prendre ces petits rictus agacés qui ne se dérident jamais. Ou bien de t'électrocuter encore une fois, ça aurait peut être le mérite de te rendre un peu plus loquace, ça avait bien marché avec Thor, aussi efficace qu'une bonne cuite un dimanche après-midi »

Elle renifla, d'ennui, probablement.

« Ou de manger des chips très très lentement, pour que tu les entende bien craquer et croustiller, juste pour t'emmerder dans ta lecture... »

..._même si à l'évidence, le bruit parasite que je suis n'atteint absolument pas ton cerveau._

Mais bizarrement, alors qu'elle s'attendait à la même réaction qu'à tout ce qu'elle avait pu gaspiller en salive depuis près de trois heures, à savoir que dalle, elle crut percevoir un léger froncement de sourcils. Elle pensa d'abord qu'elle avait rêvé, mais son mouvement pour tourner la page se figea, et avec une lenteur irréelle, il releva la tête dans sa direction.

Les yeux de Darcy durent s'ouvrir si grand de surprise que ses sourcils avaient probablement dû disparaître dans ses cheveux, et le regard interdit et interloqué que lui lança Loki, définitivement plus absorbé par son bouquin à la con, précipita un hilarité hallucinante au coin des lèvres de la jeune femme.

« Je te demande pardon ? »

Clignant frénétiquement des paupières, elle se redressa comme si elle avait été piqué par frelon et planta ses iris azurées dans les prunelles creuses du Jotun. Par le nom du Christ, elle osait à peine y croire.

« Attends, t'es en train de me dire que tu m'ignores complètement depuis trois heures et que le seul truc qui parvient à te faire réagir c'est quand je commence à parler de chips ? »

Mais à voir l'air dubitatif qui tira soudain ses traits, Darcy devina qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ça, que c'était autre chose. Elle était d'ailleurs presque certaine qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'étaient des chips, et elle ressentit de la compassion pour lui pendant une seconde, qui n'avait probablement jamais entendu le saint nom de Doritos avant aujourd'hui.

Loki, lui, était trop coi pour trouver quoi que ce soit à répondre à la stupidité presque offensante de la Midgardienne. D'une voix extrêmement calme et lente, il chercha à consigner son choc en une seule phrase, pas très sûr de ce qu'il avait entendu et compris.

« Tu es en train de me dire que tu as utilisé ton... cet... _cet instrument odieux_ sur mon frère ? »

Le mépris qu'il contenait en parlant de son taser fit naître un éclat de rire au fond d'elle, mais Darcy l'étouffa. Elle sentait que cela prenait un tournent intéressant, et elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de gâcher son unique chance de renverser la situation à son avantage.

« Si ta question est "est-ce que j'ai tasé Thor ?" La réponse est oui. Pas mal de fois même, maintenant que j'y repense »

Loki fut très content de se savoir assis à ce moment précis, parce que s'il avait été debout il serait probablement tombé de surprise.

« En fait c'est le premier truc que j'ai fait quand il nous est tombé dessus depuis cette espèce de tornade magique cheloue au Nouveau-Mexique. La deuxième fois j'avoue, elle était pas trop nécessaire, mais c'était juste tellement plus simple de le faire coopérer comme ça, enfin c'était ça où Jane lui rentrait dedans avec son van donc bon »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« La troisième fois c'était surtout pour savoir s'il craignait l'électricité, je veux dire, c'est le dieu du tonnerre donc logiquement il est censé être immunisé contre les électrochocs »

Loki avait les yeux tellement exorbités qu'il en avait presque du mal à respirer, et Darcy roula des yeux, faisant de grands élancements avec ses bras.

« Jane a tiré la même tronche quand je lui ai expliqué, mais merde, c'est une théorie qui se tient non ? À quoi ça sert d'être capable d'invoquer la foudre si on peut se faire mettre K-O d'un coup de taser ? Faudrait m'expliquer la logique là. Vous avez pas de courant à Asgard ? »

« Mais que... »

« Et puis les fois d'après c'était surtout pour le fun, parce que bon ça passe quand même bien de pouvoir dire qu'on est capable de mettre un Avengers au tapis en deux secondes. Je suis à peu près sûre que ça figurait dans mon CV pour le SHIELD d'ailleurs, sinon je vois vraiment pas pourquoi Fury se méfierait autant de moi »

Loki secoua la tête frénétiquement, et Darcy s'interrompit, le fixant avec la furieuse envie de se rouler par terre tant c'était comique à voir. Merde, c'était si ahurissant que ça ? Elle s'était bien servi de son taser sur lui après tout !

Comme s'il avait toujours du mal à bien emmagasiner les informations, Loki se pencha et la regarda d'un air très sérieux.

« Tu as tasé Thor et ça l'a terrassé à chaque fois ? »

Darcy acquiesça.

« Une fois il a été incapable de sentir sa langue pendant presque 24 heures, je m'en rappelle bien parce que Jane était obligée de lui cuisiner que des trucs liquides qu'il buvait à la paille »

Darcy eut presque un pincement nostalgique au cœur en se remémorant cette belle journée où elle avait été acheter pleins de tacos au bœuf poêlé et dégoulinants de fromage fondu dans ce restau pourri réputé pour ses aliments aussi durs à mastiquer que du caoutchouc, mais délicieux comme s'ils avaient été cuisinés par le messie lui même, juste pour faire chier Thor qui ne pouvait que lui lancer des regards blasés, incapable de parler presque aussi longtemps que d'avaler quoi que ce soit d'autre que de l'eau bien filtrée.

Un sourire démentiel déchira alors le faciès de Loki, un sourire tellement énorme qu'il en avait presque mal à la mâchoire, le genre de sourire qui ne le prenait que lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire du tort à son idiot de frère.

« Je suppose qu'il ne s'est pas vanté dans tout Asgard de s'être fait tasé par Darcy Lewis, vue ta réaction ? »

« J'imagine qu'il a bien fait »

L'ironie dans sa voix était tellement palpable qu'elle la rendait rocailleuse, et Loki eut beaucoup de difficulté à contenir l'avalanche d'idées de vengeance et de piques acerbes lui tombant dessus en apprenant ça. Il fut presque incapable d'endiguer un éclat de rire, et dut bien reconnaître que c'était la dernière chose à laquelle il s'était attendu que d'imaginer cette insupportable humaine se servir de ses outils de torture sur Thor, Dieu de la Foudre et prétendu héritier du trône d'Asgard. C'en était risible à en crever, et le Jotun en venait presque à éprouver un respect religieux pour Darcy, qui venait à coup sûr de marquer un point dans son estime.

Électrocuter Thor. C'était quand même sacrément épique.

Mais le sourire vicieux qui plissait maintenant les paupières de la jeune femme le ramena bien vite à la réalité, et la tension de moquerie se transforma bientôt en méfiance. Il sentait son regard sur lui comme celui d'un prédateur, et bien qu'il le trouvât aussi ridicule que celui d'un insecte, il sentit que la suite allait nettement moins lui plaire.

Le sentant tout à coup braqué sur elle comme un canon de fusil, Darcy jugea plus prudent de garder ses questions indiscrètes pour plus tard, et de s'en tenir au deal initial.

« Maintenant que j'ai réussi à te sortir de ton mutisme, j'ai bien toute ton attention, n'est-ce pas ? »

Pris à son propre jeu, Loki poussa un imperceptible et très dédaigneux soupir. Mais Darcy embraya avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répliquer.

« Et n'essaye même pas de nier et de te défiler. Parce que je te signale, juste comme ça, que mon taser fonctionne très bien sur toi aussi, et comme tu l'auras constaté, balancer des dossiers ne me pose absolument aucun problème »

Elle se pencha vers lui, conspiratrice et victorieuse. Et Loki fut bien obligé d'admettre que sa détermination était admirable. Cette femme était insupportable et vraiment capable des pires petitesses, mais elle était têtue à en forcer une révérence.

« Un deal est un deal, Jon Snow. Pour un dieu de la fourberie et du badinage, tu t'es bien fait rouler »

Leur duel de regard s'éternisa, jusqu'à ce que Loki ne finisse, par lassitude ou poussé par une autre étrange pulsion, par laisser tomber. Faisant claquer sa langue, il serra ses mâchoires en un sourire crispé, et accusa la danse de la victoire qu'il devinait dans les pupilles de Darcy.

« Très bien. Que veux-tu ? »

Avec un sourire malicieux, Darcy se réinstalla contre le mur, pliant ses jambes en tailleur. Elle fit mine de réfléchir pendant près d'une minute entière, se délectant du supplice que cela devait être pour Loki, avant de baisser les yeux vers son livre.

Elle n'allait pas se priver de l'embêter encore un peu, quand même ?

« Fais moi la lecture »

Avec un air à mi chemin entre l'outrage et la vexation, le Jotun se raidit sur place d'une façon qui frôlait l'absurdité, et baissa les yeux vers son livre qu'il referma presque orgueilleusement. Surprise par ce changement d'attitude, Darcy fronça les sourcils.

« Certainement pas ! »

Elle soupira.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Je ne suis pas nounou, ce que je lis ne te regarde pas » siffla-t-il avec froideur.

Sa fierté ridicule rendit Darcy sarcastique.

« Rho je t'en prie, tu lis un bouquin d'astronomie, de quoi t'as peur ? Que j'exerce mes talents de médium et que je devine les plus honteux secrets de ton existence en t'écoutant réciter du Copernic ? »

Loki tiqua.

« C'est ridicule »

« Ça tu l'as déjà dit » se moqua-t-elle, avant de lui balancer un journal qui trainait par là dans la figure. « C'est bon, je te demande pas de me raconter ta situation matrimoniale entre les ébats avec Sigyn et ceux avec tout autre animal de type équidé »

Pendant un instant, Loki parut sincèrement troublé, et Darcy se mordit l'intérieur des joues en se traitant de tous les noms, priant pour ne pas s'être empourprée de sa maladresse.

« Qu-»

« Rien » éluda-t-elle d'un ton sans appel, en détournant brièvement le regard.

Loki ne sembla pas relever et resta terré dans son refus, et Darcy ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il devait être un Dieu du mensonge en carton, pour ne pas avoir remarqué l'absence totale de subtilité dans sa réponse. Ceci dit, ce n'était pas plus mal, cela lui avait échappé, et elle avait eu peur de relancer un sujet fâcheux sans vraiment le vouloir.

« Alors, tu lis quoi ? Des articles ? Des cartes ? Tu vas pas bouder quand même ? »

Silence.

« Désolée y'a eu méprise je crois, t'as 1200 ans ou 12 ans, que je sois sûre ? »

Agacé, Loki, s'il était possible de le faire, se renfrogna d'avantage.

« Ce sont des poèmes »

« ...oh »

Sincèrement surprise, Darcy garda le silence une seconde. Elle n'en était pas vraiment sûre (et en même temps, il s'agissait de Loki, le mec le plus relou de ce saint univers, aussi insondable qu'un... elle n'avait même pas de comparaison) mais elle avait crut déceler une once de pudeur dans son regard émeraude. Il se montrait aussi antipathique que d'ordinaire, mais il y avait eu un instant d'autre chose, et Darcy était typiquement ce genre de personne à remarquer les petits détails comme ceux là et qui à être incapable de les ignorer. Honte et Pudeur. Peut être qu'il avait plus d'émotions qu'un rocher, alors ?

« bah c'est super » se reprit-elle « t'as de la chance, j'aime la poésie »

Sa remarque lui valut un regard noir de la part du dieu.

« À moins que tu ne préfères qu'on ne continue de discuter, en tête à tête, histoire que j'en sache un peu plus sur toutes ces petites merveilles que ce livre (elle pointa _Légendes du vieux Nord ou Le panthéon de la mythologie Nordique_ du doigt) renferme sur toi et toute la plèbe divine d'Asgard ? »

Blasé, Loki eut simplement envie de coller son visage contre le sol et de crier. Mais, comme Darcy l'avait deviné, il finit tout simplement par abdiquer, et l'absence de saignement de nez soudain lui indiqua qu'il n'avait pas eu de pensées meurtrières à son égard, ce qui ne relevait plus du progrès mais de la révolution.

« Très bien » concéda-t-il avec toute la mauvaise foi du monde, en rouvrant le livre à l'endroit où il s'était arrêté.

Un silence étrange s'installa entre eux une seconde, et Darcy garda ses prunelles si profondément vissée sur lui que Loki s'en sentit presque mal à l'aise pendant une seconde, avant de se rendre compte du ridicule absolu de sa situation.

« C'est quand tu veux, j'ai toute la nuit » ironisa Darcy.

Alors Loki prit une profonde inspiration, et commença.


	17. SIXTEEN

Au début, on pouvait dire que Loki y allait vraiment de mauvais poil et ne faisait absolument aucun effort pour rendre sa lecture agréable ; il alignait les vers avec un tel flegme que parfois Darcy avait même du mal à les comprendre, il sautait des mots, parfois des strophes entières pour raccourcir les longs poèmes (et Darcy tiquait à chaque fois, parce qu'elle était loin d'être bête au point de ne pas se rendre compte qu'il faisait exprès de lire en diagonale) ; cependant, elle ne lui fit aucune remarque à voix haute et se contenta de l'écouter parler dans sa barbe imaginaire en se concentrant sur ce qu'elle parvenait à comprendre d'intelligible, de peur qu'il ne se braque encore une fois et ne se renferme dans le silence le plus absolu.

Merde, elle avait eu sa dose.

Darcy ne connaissait pas tous les poèmes qu'il lisait mais certains lui étaient familiers, il y en avait qu'elle avait étudié lorsqu'elle était encore au lycée et dont quelques vers lui revenaient en mémoire, exactement comme le style de certains auteurs lui rappelaient les œuvres de littérature sur lesquelles elle avait planché pendant ses études. Darcy n'était pas particulièrement nostalgique de cette époque, mais elle devait bien admettre que la littérature avait toujours eu ce petit quelque chose qui l'intriguait toujours plus. Avec elle, en matière de bouquins, c'était soit blanc, soit noir : dès la première page d'un roman elle savait si elle irait ou non jusqu'au bout, et les premières phrases s'avéraient souvent déterminantes quant à savoir si elle aimait ou non ce qu'elle était en train de lire. Cependant, avec la poésie, les choses étaient différentes.

Darcy avait une façon étrange d'apprécier un poème, toute en nuance et jamais fiable d'un jour sur l'autre : selon son humeur elle pouvait trouver un texte captivant et en relire la moitié le lendemain avant de mettre le feu à l'autre partie. En gros, la poésie et Darcy, c'était une affaire de style, et une affaire de sentiments ; une subtilité que pas mal de gens avaient du mal à comprendre et qui avait eu le don de faire tourner en bourrique ses professeurs de langues. Si on ajoutait à cela que Darcy avait lu de la poésie venue des quatre coins du monde, on obtenait au final des mélanges d'avis et de réflexions assez douteux et extrêmement confus. Ça lui avait valu un bel échec à l'une de ses épreuves pour valider sa première année d'étude ; puisque son professeur de littérature avait vraisemblablement eu beaucoup de mal avec sa comparaison entre _Les Hauts de Hurlevent_ et _Oblomov_, sans oublier les quelques petites vannes bien salées qu'Apollinaire avait tendance à glisser dans ses poèmes, ajoutées pour donner plus de piquant à ses punchlines. Darcy avait d'ailleurs porté plainte pour ca, et n'avait jamais été rappelée par le commissariat, débordant d'empotés et d'incompétents.

Enfin, tout cela pour dire que Darcy aimait la poésie, selon les jours et selon ses humeurs, et que c'était un plaisir définitivement entaché par la façon avilissante que Loki avait de lui lire vers sur vers sur vers à croire que son volume entier n'était qu'une interminable suite de phrases sans queue ni tête censées parler d'astronomie. À un moment, la monotonie de la lecture poussa même la jeune femme à mettre le Jotun en sourdine et à se perdre dans son exploration visuelle de la bibliothèque de l'observatoire, rongée par l'obscurité à peine contrariée par les grésillantes ampoules des lampes murales.

Sa rêverie lui parut s'éterniser longtemps, une trentaine de minutes peut être, avant qu'un bref silence ne la ramène doucement sur Terre. Darcy avait complètement décroché, et pourtant, dès que Loki reprit, sans avoir levé les yeux de son bouquin une seule milliseconde, elle eut l'étrange sensation de savoir exactement où il s'était arrêté.

Lui prêtant tout à coup une vive attention, elle le déshabilla du regard, et pendue à ses paroles, fit véritablement attention à ce qu'il était en train de lire. C'était comme si subitement, il avait oublié qu'elle était là, voire même qu'il lisait à voix haute : le gloubi-boulga poétique indigeste qu'il lui servait avec l'impression de se faire torturer comme un bagnard s'était progressivement transformé en quelque chose de bien plus lisse et de bien plus delectable.

Darcy fut même surprise de la volupté avec laquelle les mots s'enchaînaient et se liaient les uns aux autres dans sa façon de lire ; il donnait l'impression de chanter les vers, son ton était souple et sa voix grave, soudain chaloupée par un accent étrangement suave qui lui rappelait ces dandys britanniques de série télé qui envoûtent rien qu'en disant une banale connerie du style « bonjour, Carol ».

Son regard était entièrement absorbé par le livre, survolait les textes d'une façon hypnotisante ; Darcy, en quelques secondes, se trouva complètement happée dans la bulle qui s'était créée autour de lui et en oublia presque son comportement vache et aggressif des derniers jours. Il n'était plus la même personne, c'était très étrange. Darcy avait la sensation de faire face à quelqu'un d'autre, et pour une raison qu'elle était incapable d'expliquer, cela la troublait.

Ou alors, elle commençait juste à avoir un peu de trop de fièvre.

Dix pages passèrent bien sur le même rythme : Loki se mettait à lire plus lentement, comme absorbé par sa lecture, et la souplesse aérienne avec laquelle il le faisait peignait de véritables toiles et cartes du ciel dans l'esprit apaisé de la jeune femme. Soudain, une fatigue colossale s'abattait sur ses épaules et la faisait ployer ; l'adrénaline du début de la nuit redescendait, son corps enrhumé et courbaturé lui rappelait la nuit terrible qu'elle avait passé, ses pertes de connaissances et son manque de sommeil qui la rendaient comateuse ; en bref, elle se prenait une gifle de fatigue en plein dans la tronche et avait cette impression presque euphorique de glisser dans un nuage.

Elle ne s'endormait pas encore mais elle sentait que son cerveau commençait à ralentir, bercé par le silence religieux de la bibliothèque, la pluie fine tombant sur le toit de l'observatoire et la voix de velours de Loki, qui semblait presque avoir oublié qu'il était enfermé dans un laboratoire norvégien avec le dictionnaire à punchlines ambulant qu'était Darcy 97% du temps. Elle comprenait maintenant comment il avait pu rester aussi imperméable à toutes ses tentatives de distraction quelques heures auparavant, elle-même avait l'impression que la fin du monde ne pourrait pas la sortir de sa torpeur, alors qu'elle se contentait d'écouter.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle se détendait, et elle avait l'impression de ne pas s'être sentie aussi tranquille une seule fois depuis plus d'une semaine qu'elle était enfermée ici ; elle n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle était parfaitement sereine, mais disons que la crainte que Loki vienne l'étrangler dans son sommeil s'était quelque peu apaisée et laissait place à un semblant de désintérêt. Elle n'avait aucune confiance en lui, mais elle avait le sentiment qu'il ne s'en prendrait pas à elle, et c'était plutôt rassurant. Peut être même qu'elle pourrait passer une nuit véritablement reposante, comme elle en avait cruellement besoin.

À nouveau, Loki se tut un instant pour marquer la fin d'un poème, et d'un mouvement gracieux, tourna la page. Il parcourut les premiers vers des yeux brièvement, avant d'entamer sa lecture. Darcy somnolait, mais se réveilla en reconnaissant la poésie française de son enfance, et ces vers là tout particulièrement, qui la propulsaient soudain dans le passé de ses amères jeunes années et de ses rares moments de douceur et de calme. Théodore de Banville avait bercé son âme, bien des années auparavant, et entendre de nouveau ses poésies faisait naître un trouble tout particulier dans l'âme de Darcy, tout exacerbé par la quasi tendresse avec laquelle Loki le déclamer. La jeune femme tenta de se délecter de l'instant en gardant le silence, mais sur la dernière strophe, elle fut incapable de s'empêcher de parler, et avec un murmure à peine plus audible qu'un courant d'air, sa voix se superposa à celle du Dieu, qui, surpris, s'interrompit et la laissa terminer.

« ...La Mer est comme les cieux, resplendissante d'étoiles. Mais de- »

« Mais de ta bouche fleurie, Pour calmer ce mal cuisant, Tu me baises en disant, que ma blessure est guérie... »

En relevant les yeux, Darcy se heurta de plein fouet au regard d'une profondeur alarmante que Loki avait dardé sur elle, comme sorti abruptement de la transe de sa lecture par l'interruption impromptue de la jeune femme. Un malaise à peine camouflé se répandit sur le visage du Jotun, qui devait bien admettre qu'il s'était tellement laissé prendre au jeu qu'il en avait presque oublié le reste, et qui ne s'était pas attendu à ce sa jusque-là-extrêmement insolente-colocataire récite de mémoire la fin du poème qu'il avait entamé. On ne pouvait pas dire que Loki était très doué en matière de relations et d'interactions sociales, mais il était évident que _Nuit d'Etoiles_ avait ravivé quelque chose de très enfoui dans le cœur de la jeune femme.

Se forçant à se redresser, Darcy frotta ses yeux, et ramena ses cheveux en arrière. Elle poussa un soupir las, mais pas désagréable, et pour une fois, le dieu ne décela pas une once d'ironie dans ses prunelles.

« Ma grand-mère adorait Théodore de Banville. Elle détestait les français pourtant, elle les trouvait pompeux et égocentriques, mais elle vouait un véritable culte à leur poésie, et tous les soirs, elle me lisait des poèmes. C'était son préféré »

Elle n'avait pas la moindre foutue idée de pourquoi elle se mettait à lui raconter sa vie mais pointa du doigt le livre, et Loki baissa les yeux sur les pages jaunies par le temps où les enluminures encadrant le poème s'étaient effacées pour ne laisser que de vagues traces d'encre bleue.

« Elle avait un exemplaire vieux comme le monde d'_Améthystes_ qu'elle m'avait donné avant de déménager et que je me forçais à lire tous les soirs, même quand j'avais juste envie de jouer à _Mario Kart_ avant que mon frère rapplique et ne me vole ma console, parce que c'était son préféré et que je m'étais lancé comme défi d'être capable de lui réciter chaque poème par cœur quand on allait la voir pendant les vacances... »

Un voile sombre couvrit son regard, un voile que Loki perçut, et qui le força à ravaler toutes les petites piques qui avaient pu germer dans son esprit en l'écoutant parler de son enfance. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était, mais quelque chose le forçait à garder le silence et à respecter ces souvenirs qu'elle était en train de raconter ; quelque chose qui lui disait que cette bulle dans laquelle ils étaient soudain enfermés était éphémère et qu'il valait mieux en profiter, avant que le soleil ne se lève et ne chasse la paix momentanée qui s'était établie entre eux.

« _Nuit d'Etoile_ était son préféré, et c'était le seul que je n'ai jamais réussi à apprendre par cœur avant qu'elle ne meure... »

Le cœur de Darcy se fendit, et elle se sentit si vulnérable tout à coup qu'elle ne trouva même pas la force d'aller plus loin. Elle ne montrait pas ses sentiments, elle n'était pas du genre à se dévoiler aussi facilement, et à balancer à de parfaits inconnus des choses aussi intimes sur sa vie qui lui donnaient l'impression de s'être soudain retrouvée toute nue. Mais Darcy était fatiguée, et ce poème, à cet instant précis, avait fait remonter en elle plus de choses qu'elle n'avait imaginé, et elle s'en mordait subitement les doigts. Con comme il était, cet abruti de divinité des glaces devait la trouver pathétique, et elle l'aurait bien cherché.

Un faux sourire placardé au visage, elle balaya ses dernières paroles d'un geste sec du poignet et n'osa même pas le regarder dans les yeux.

« Oublie ce que je viens de dire Jon Snow, on s'en tape de toute façon. C'est pas comme si ta diction de mollusque allait me faire plus d'effet toute façon. On t'a déjà dit que tu lisais comme un cadavre moisi par l'humidité d'une cave ? Genre, comme ce pirate bidon dans ce film débile que j'avais regardé pour remonter le moral de Jane quand Thor avait décidé d'aller gambader dans les vertes prairies d'Asgard en la laissant en plan après le Nouveau-Mexique »

La magie du moment subitement brisée, Loki leva théâtralement les yeux au ciel. Il se disait bien, aussi, que c'était un peu trop beau pour être vrai que la jeune femme devienne subitement sentimentale et tranquille. En fin de compte, elle était toujours aussi garce.

« Enfin breeeeeeeeef » éluda-t-elle en étouffant un bâillement. « Je t'en prie, Hamlet, continue »

Loki plissa les paupières en l'observant se vautrer élégamment contre le mur.

« Tu tombes de fatigue » constata-t-il, ce à quoi Darcy répondit en roulant des yeux.

«_ Bullshit. _T'as perdu le deal, donc tu me fais la lecture. Estime toi plutôt heureux que je t'ai pas demandé un strip-tease »

Manquant de s'étouffer, Loki se renfrogna et poussa un imperceptible soupir en entamant la lecture du poème suivant. De toute façon, après le peu de sommeil que Darcy avait eu depuis vingt-quatre heures, il était certain qu'elle allait s'écrouler en peu de temps, et Loki l'avait bien compris. Pour une fois, il optait pour le pacifisme et prenait parti de la situation ; et avec raison, car trois quatrains plus tard, le visage enfoncé dans les cheveux, Darcy avait sombré dans un sommeil noir et sans rêves. Loki continua néanmoins de lire un moment, pour être sûr qu'elle ne se réveille pas, soulagé qu'elle lui fiche enfin la paix. Il avait quand même fallu qu'elle s'écroule de fatigue pour qu'elle arrête de parler, et c'était clairement un mauvais présage pour la suite de leur cohabitation, même si le plan de Loki restait toujours le même.

Darcy avait beau l'attendrir avec ses courts moments de calme et de sentimentalisme, Loki n'en restait pas moins lucide et implacable sur ses positions : il devait sortir de là le plus vite possible, s'enfuir et retrouver son Tesseract. Et sa seule garantie se trouvait roulée en boule à même le sol en face de lui, endormie sans savoir quelles machinations se montaient dans l'esprit du dieu. Il devait gagner sa confiance, endormir sa méfiance, oui. Et s'il la poussait de la falaise au moment où elle s'y attendait le moins, le monde extérieur serait bien obligé de réagir.

Il fallait qu'elle ait tellement peur de lui qu'elle soit prête à marchander sa vie pour quitter ce laboratoire, et seulement comme ça, il pourrait sortir et disparaître.

Pourtant ce soir, le Jotun ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, il ne voulait pas la blesser ni la l'effrayer. Ce soir seulement, il agissait sans arrières pensées, mais il se le promettait, à partir du lever du soleil, rien ne se mettrait en travers de sa route.

_Rien du tout._


	18. SEVENTEEN

**Noyeux Joël les enfants :3**

**~•~**

Darcy se réveilla aux premières caresses de l'Aube dans un contrariant mélange de bien-être et de courbatures, la tête aussi lourde que si elle s'était transformée en enclume. La bonne nouvelle, dans l'histoire, c'était qu'elle ne se sentait plus malade du tout : ses voies respiratoires étaient dégagées, son odorat de retour, la majeure partie de ses douleurs internes évanouies et elle se sentait reposée comme si elle avait dormi douze heures d'affilées (même si à coup sûr, elle n'avait profité que de la moitié). La moins bonne partie de son réveil fut de se retrouver en boule à même le sol, ses membres enchevêtrés dans le désordre le plus absolu au point qu'elle se découvre souple de certains obscurs muscles de ses jambes, et face à la silhouette encore assoupie de Loki, qui était si immobile qu'elle douta un moment qu'il soit encore en vie. Le temps qu'elle émerge, elle réalisa que s'endormir dans un tel état de vulnérabilité avait probablement été la plus grosse bourde de son existence, étant donné qu'elle cohabitait avec un psychopathe de renommée divine qui aurait pu lui infliger toutes les horreurs de l'univers, avant de se souvenir des conditions météorologiques désastreuses qui l'avaient forcée à le suivre dans la bibliothèque.

Darcy aurait voulu jurer que sa soirée de la veille n'aurait pas pu être pire, et pourtant, le dernier souvenir qu'elle avait avant le grand vide de son sommeil était d'une troublante douceur. Elle n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle avait passé un super moment, mais elle ne pouvait pas nier que cette sorte de trêve qu'ils avaient conclu en lisant de la poésie était une avancée considérable, et surtout que Loki arrêtait de se fermer comme une huître à la moindre opportunité. Qui savait, peut-être que ce moment d'égarement était le premier pas vers une pacte de paix ? Comme elle n'avait aucune foutue idée de combien temps elle serait piégée ici, son premier objectif était de calmer les tensions entre le Jotun et elle, sans compter l'irascibilité de l'un et les manières douteuses de l'autre, et il fallait croire que les choses étaient plutôt bien engagées. Après tout, Darcy n'était clairement pas du genre à s'ouvrir, encore moins sur des sujets aussi personnels et douloureux que sa famille et leurs relations catastrophiques, et elle avait été loin de prévoir que réécouter ces poèmes surgis de son passé la rendrait aussi nostalgique.

Mais Loki ne s'était pas moqué, il n'y avait pas eu une once de mépris dans son regard, si bien qu'elle avait presque la sensation qu'il avait traité la situation de la veille avec un respect quasi religieux. Cela intriguait la jeune femme, et elle repensa à cette histoire de cheval à huit pattes qui avait été à la base de leurs frictions de la soirée. En fouineuse professionnelle et véritable experte diplômée d'un doctorat en _Traduction de langage Foster_, Darcy était persuadée d'avoir involontairement mis le doigt sur quelque chose qui faisait presque écho à ce qu'elle avait confié au Jotun. Elle se doutait bien que les relations familiales, à Asgard, ça ne devait pas être trop ça (en fait, ça la faisait carrément flipper), cependant elle en voulait plus. Si Loki refusait de lui parler, elle allait trouver les infos ailleurs et forcer les choses pour établir un contact. Peut être qu'après ça, il cesserait d'être aussi con.

Comme insufflée d'une nouvelle vie, Darcy combattit sa flemme et se dressa sur ses pieds, étirant tout son corps aussi gracieusement qu'un hippopotame au sortir d'une balade en marais, avant de pester contre ses douleurs musculaires. Ramassant le peu d'affaires qui trainaient au sol (à savoir une couverture), elle leva les yeux vers le dôme en verre du plafond de la bibliothèque et constata un ciel dégagé inondant toute la pièce dans la lumière. La lunette du télescope brillait de mille feux et étrangement, tout paraissait bien moins glauque à l'approche du jour. Faisant un rapide état des lieux à la recherche de la porte, Darcy s'arrêta cependant pour observer Loki, incapable de s'en empêcher.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle le voyait dormir, et pourtant l'apaisement qui se lisait sur son visage la frappa comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu autrement qu'en colère auparavant. Il y avait une forme d'insouciance quasi désuète dans cette moue qui figeait ses traits, et merde, il était quand même excessivement beau quand il laissait tomber toutes les barrières qu'il semblait dresser entre lui et le reste du monde. Décidément, ce mec était une énigme que la jeune femme avait de plus en plus envie de percer, et cela la ramenait bien malgré elle à ses mauvaises habitudes.

Interrompant sa contemplation avec un air ennuyé, elle se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas décidé et quitta la bibliothèque sans se retourner et dans la discrétion la plus absolue. En descendant les escaliers, Darcy ne put s'empêcher de se faire un mini film de tout ce qui était arrivé au cours des dernières vingt-quatre heures, et en trouva presque sa vie palpitante. Comme quoi, pas besoin de vivre à l'extérieur pour pouvoir s'éclater. Le sarcasme dans sa réflexion lui soutira un sourire amer.

Comme elle avait faim, elle décida de filer tout droit vers la salle de repos pour se préparer à manger. Sur le canapé, elle trouva son taser qu'elle avait, par un malheur quelconque, laissé en bas, et se jeta dessus comme s'il avait s'agit d'un soldat de retour du front. Son précieux objet retrouvé, elle retrouva ensuite son téléphone portable qui affichait sept heures du matin, et fut sidérée de constater à quel point le soleil se levait tôt en Norvège. Alors qu'elle attrapait une casserole et y versait les ingrédients de base pour se préparer du porridge, Darcy ouvrit sa liste de contacts à la recherche du nom de Jane, et bloqua sur celui de Thor, en se souvenant qu'il s'était procuré un téléphone portable quand ils étaient au Nouveau-Mexique. Sur un coup de tête, Darcy cliqua et porta l'appareil à son oreille. Il sonna cinq fois avant que quelqu'un ne décroche au bout du fil.

~•~

Thor n'était pas un très grand fan de la technologie Midgardienne, ou du moins, pas de tout ce qui ne permettait pas de faire cuire de la nourriture. C'était pourquoi il resta un instant figé lorsque son téléphone portable, que Tony voulait qu'il ait toujours sur lui, se mit à vibrer comme un diable juste à côté de lui, aussi tôt dans la matinée. Dans l'ordre, il pensa d'abord à un faux numéro, puisque Jane dormait dans la pièce d'à côté, ou alors à Stark qui voulait encore lui faire une mauvaise blague, lui qui se trouvait normalement à New-York dans un fuseau horaire différent. Pourtant, il ne s'agissait d'aucun des deux, si bien que le dieu du tonnerre fronça les sourcils en voyant le nom de Darcy clignoter sur l'écran. Au cours de sa vie, la jeune femme ne lui avait téléphoné que deux fois : la première pour l'insulter avec une créativité hors norme, à propos de Jane, et la seconde pour lui demander si les tacos existaient à Asgard.

En temps normal il n'aurait probablement pas répondu, mais la sachant seule enfermée avec Loki dans l'observatoire le poussa à douter. Il eut peur, pendant un instant, que le Jotun ne soit derrière cet appel, mais se ravisa. Déjà parce qu'il lui paraissait hautement invraisemblable que Loki se soit déjà réellement servi d'un téléphone, et ensuite parce que la simple idée de toutes les horreurs qu'il pourrait commettre en s'inscrivant sur Twitter lui faisait froid dans le dos. Quittant précipitamment la pièce pour le balcon de la chambre d'hôtel que louait Jane à une demie-heure du laboratoire, Thor décrocha.

« Thooooooor, alors comment ça roule dans le monde réel ? Quelques ragots à colporter ? Est-ce que cette fouine de Samantha se tape vraiment Antonio ? »

Levant les yeux au ciel, Thor s'accouda à la barrière et pris le temps d'inspirer profondément.

« Bonjour à toi aussi Darcy... »

La jeune femme aurait bien continué sur sa lancée mais le lait commençait à bouillir et elle était trop curieuse pour vouloir prendre son mal en patience. Elle préféra se lancer directement dans le vif du sujet.

« Dis-moi Fatalis, je me posais une question à propos de Loki et de son gosse équin octopode »

Thor manqua de s'étouffer avec de l'oxygène.

« Je te demande pardon ? »

Darcy soupira.

« Mais oui, tu sais, ce cheval-araignée dont ils parlent dans les livres sur la mythologie nordique... »

« Oh ! Tu parles de Sleipnir ? »

« Spelinir qui ? »

Le Dieu de la Foudre esquissa un sourire amusé. Darcy restait Darcy, après tout.

« Sleipnir est la monture d'Odin, c'est un étalon à huit pattes capable de voyager entre les mondes. Ne te fies pas à ce que tu lis dans les livres, les humains ont toujours eu tendance à déformer l'histoire d'Asgard avec le temps... »

« Et donc ? Loki n'est pas la mère de Pleisinir ? »

« Sleipnir » corrigea Thor « Bien sûr que non. Quand nous étions petits, Loki passait très peu de temps avec les autres enfants de son âge, contrairement à nous il préférait s'isoler et passer du temps aux écuries d'Odin. Il s'était pris d'affection pour Sleipnir et s'en occupait beaucoup, nous nous moquions de lui à l'époque, en lui disant qu'il était sa mère, puisqu'il le pouponnait... avec le temps ça n'a fait que l'isoler encore plus, donc nous avons vite arrêté de dire ce genre de bêtises et la chose a été oubliée»

Silencieuse face à son bol de petit-déjeuner à moitié plein, Darcy s'imprégnait des paroles de Thor et tentait de s'imaginer un petit garçon irascible cherchant du réconfort loin de la cruauté des enfants, chez des êtres ne pouvant le juger. Malgré elle, son coeur se serra, et tout en se revoyant brièvement dans ses jeunes années, elle réalisa la bourde monumentale qu'elle avait faite en lui lançant des piques à ce sujet. De toute évidence, elle avait touché une corde sensible, et cela l'avait profondément blessé. Elle se sentait presque coupable d'avoir autant manqué de tact, elle qui savait mieux que quiconque à quel point les moqueries de l'enfance pouvaient rester sensibles.

_Merde, Darcy. Tu t'es bien plantée sur ce coup là._

Son silence intrigua Thor, qui fronça les sourcils.

« Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça, au juste ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

Darcy se mordit la lèvre.

« Non non, j'avais juste une curiosité mal placée à satisfaire. Merci d'avoir éclairée ma lanterne Palpatine ! »

Et sans lui laisser l'opportunité de répondre, la jeune femme raccrocha et resta debout comme une idiote, le regard perdu dans les tréfonds de céramique de son bol. Voilà qui expliquait un paquet de choses.

En fait, à bien y réfléchir, Darcy se sentait presque méchamment hypocrite : Loki n'avait rien dit sur ce qu'elle avait confié la veille, pendant leur petite pause poétique, et elle, sans le savoir certes, mais tout de même, s'était impunément moquée d'un sujet certainement épineux pour le dieu, vu sa réaction quasi protectionniste à ses provocations. Darcy n'était pas du genre à regretter son impulsivité lorsqu'elle communiquait, mais elle devait bien admettre que sur le coup, elle n'avait pas été très maligne. Heureusement, le dieu des Scapins étant encore en train de pioncer à l'étage, cela lui laissait un peu de temps pour réfléchir à une façon de se faire pardonner ses bourdes et enterrer la hache de guerre. Motivée, Darcy goba presque la fin de son petit-déjeuner et fila à toute vitesse en direction des casiers afin de trouver quelque chose à se mettre sur le dos. Avant toute chose, une douche. Ensuite, elle aviserait.

Lorsque cela fut fait et qu'elle se retrouva, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, dans le couloir, avec des vêtements propres et la peau encore humide, Darcy se sentait enfin prête à affronter le reste de la journée (voire de sa vie, vu comment c'était parti) et était presque de bonne humeur. Moins d'une heure s'était écoulée depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée à l'étage, et pourtant, elle avait l'impression d'être debout depuis des heures. C'était probablement le fait d'avoir miraculeusement guérit de son rhume qui la rendait aussi euphorique, ou alors le manque de sommeil commençait à la rendre sérieusement instable. Toujours était-il que Darcy avait décidé qu'aujourd'hui serait la fin de sa mini Guerre Froide avec Loki, et elle avait envie, pour une fois, de faire les choses bien.

Sur cette pensée, elle retourna dans la salle commune et se planta au milieu de la pièce, taser en main, vaillante comme Napoléon face à un champ de bataille (pas Waterloo, elle l'espérait).

Maintenant, il lui fallait une idée.


	19. EIGHTEEN

Loki fut réveillé en sursaut par trois grands coups frappés contre la porte de la bibliothèque, et il fut forcé d'émerger si rapidement que pendant un instant, il n'eut pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Après une dizaine de secondes de doute, il réalisa qu'il était toujours dans ce foutu observatoire et que comme d'habitude, il s'était endormi à même le sol, un livre entre les mains. Il fut cependant surpris de constater qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé avant la Midgardienne, qui n'était plus là, et que pour une fois, son sommeil avait été plutôt calme (si ce n'était réparateur). Il mettait cela sur le compte de sa nouvelle condition humaine, qu'il exécrait, et l'interminable nuit qu'il avait dû passer à veiller sur Darcy au risque que sa garantie de sortie ne trouve le moyen de se tuer d'une façon idiote, ce dont il la croyait tout à fait capable. Se redressant, et il resta assit un moment et passa une main lasse sur son visage. Depuis l'étage du bas, il entendit son prénom.

S'il avait eu un semblant de choix, le Jotun aurait préféré rester tapi entre ses étagères de livres et concentrer toute son énergie à élaborer un plan pour faire cesser son enfermement sur Terre. Mais il avait faim, et il se voyait mal ourdir un complot le ventre vide, d'autant plus que la soirée de la veille lui restait en travers de la gorge. Il avait été faible, et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Son nom fut appelé une nouvelle fois depuis l'étage inférieur, et il leva les yeux au ciel. Se dressant sur ses pieds, Loki prit le temps de se redonner un minimum de contenance en rajustant ces affreux, mais néanmoins confortables, vêtements Midgardiens dont il était vêtu, et s'engagea dans les escaliers.

Dans le couloir flottait une vague fragrance de savon et de sucre chaud, un étrange mélange qui lui titilla les narines et l'attira tout droit dans la salle de repos. Un courant d'air frais circulait depuis l'étage, à cause de la mauvaise isolation du bâtiment, et la pièce était inondée par la lumière du matin. Il n'y avait dans l'atmosphère aucune trace de tempête, que ce soit au sens propre comme au sens figuré, et ce ne fut pas pour lui déplaire.

Il ne vit Darcy que lorsqu'il tourna la tête. La jeune femme lui faisait face aussi droite qu'un piquet, et lui tendait un bol en céramique bleu clair dans lequel fumait une étrange mixture. Elle ne dit rien, et son silence lui sembla suspect, cependant Loki était trop concentré à tenter de déduire ses intentions pour penser à faire la moindre remarque. Dans ce bol, c'était exactement la même pâte que celle qu'elle lui avait jeté au visage comme lui on aurait craché dessus deux jours auparavant, il en aurait mis à couper. Le dégoût de son expression ramena cet épisode à la mémoire de Darcy qui, l'air vaguement embarrassée, jugea plus prudent de poser son cadeau sur la table. Reculant d'un pas, et presque nerveusement, elle ravala la montagne de sarcasmes qui lui brûlaient la langue et chercha quelque chose à dire.

« Porridge » indiqua-t-elle, avant de grimacer. « Chocolat, banane, myrtilles et... bah... porridge. Recette familiale »

Loki fronça les sourcils, quelque peu décontenancé.

« Tu expérimentes une nouvelle langue ou tu cherches juste à te ridiculiser ? »

Soupirant face à la petitesse de cette remarque, Darcy décida finalement de laisser tomber le politiquement correct.

« Bon, écoute cerv... »

Elle se reprit une milliseconde avant que Loki ne la fustige du regard.

« Loki. Je vais pas y aller par Quatre Chemins, puisque de toute manière ça t'intéresse sûrement autant qu'un match de hockey sur glace entre... » avant de se lancer dans un speech interminable, Darcy se fit une pichenette mentale.

À croire que les mots qu'elle voulait dire allaient lui brûler la langue.

« Tout ça pour te dire que... je suis désolée, à propos ce que j'ai pu dire le soir où je t'ai, tu sais, jeté de la bouffe à la figure, même si je m'en rappelle pas trop parce que la fièvre me fait délirer comme si je me prenais une cuite... et aussi pour cette histoire de cheval à huit pattes et tout ça, c'était pas très cool...même si, on va pas se mentir, c'est bien louche comme délire »

Loki resta de marbre, mais à l'intérieur, il fronçait les sourcils. Était-elle en train de se moquer de lui ? Elle semblait pourtant sincère. Cela le troubla plus qu'il ne voulut l'admettre.

« Pour me faire pardonner, je t'ai préparé un bol de porridge. Cette fois je t'en balancerai pas dans la figure, si ça te rassure... d'ailleurs c'était déjà ce que j'avais fait avant de, tu sais, m'évanouir et tout ça... »

Expédiant la fin de sa phrase d'un geste du poignet, Darcy poussa le bol face à Loki et se racla la gorge. Cette absence totale de réaction et ce sérieux qu'ils arboraient tous les deux la mettaient mal à l'aise, et elle espérait juste qu'il n'allait pas piquer une crise ou juste se retourner et partir. Merde, elle faisait des efforts, c'était déjà ça, non ?

Loki continua cependant de fixer le contenu du bol avec un air suspicieux. Si ce mélange pâteux et fumant avait l'air tout sauf appétissant, il devait reconnaître qu'il dégageait une odeur agréable, de sucre et d'épices, qui pour une obscure raison lui rappelaient son enfance. Darcy finit par laisser tomber et avec un soupir non dissimulé se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

« Tu sais » commença-t-elle en se mettant à fixer la mer que l'on apercevait au loin depuis la baie vitrée de la salle « moi aussi, j'ai subi des moqueries débiles quand j'étais gamine »

Loki tiqua. Que savait-elle ?

Elle eut un sourire.

« Figure toi que cette grand-mère dont je t'ai parlé hier vouait un véritable culte à la pâtisserie, au point où elle passait ses journées entières à cuisinier, c'est qu'elle avait du temps à tuer... et comme je la voyais tous les soirs en rentrant de l'école, je mangeais toujours autant que possible pour lui faire plaisir, quitte à être malade... »

Elle fronça le nez en laissant échapper un petit rire, et cela creusa une fossette sur sa joue droite. Cela la rendait belle, de se départir de ses airs mesquins. Cette lueur de nostalgie dans son regard força Loki à rester attentif.

« J'étais très grosse. Genre, énorme, du coup tous les autres gamins m'appelaient le globe (elle mima quelque chose qui ressemblait à une personne âgée terrorisée en pleine suffocation et cela fit sourire Loki sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte). Ça me faisait beaucoup pleurer parce que chez moi, l'ambiance était pas meilleure, mais putain, Mamie cuisinait trop bien pour que j'arrête de me goinfrer ! Dalleuse un jour, dallleuse toujours, à la vie, à la mort ! Boulimie ou non ! »

Faisant un salut solennel au vide, elle se moqua d'elle-même, mais une étincelle de tristesse avait brillé dans ses prunelles azur pendant un instant. L'enfance de Darcy était probablement la période la plus pourrie de sa vie, et en parler n'était certainement pas un grand plaisir, mais elle tenait à montrer à Loki qu'elle savait ce que c'était, la méchanceté gratuite dans la cour de récré. Le Jotun, en l'écoutant parler, s'était finalement assis et avait continué de fixer le porridge sans poser la moindre question ni faire le moindre commentaire. Il ne savait pas trop bien ce qui avait changé dans son comportement entre la veille et le jour même, et il se doutait que tout cela avait dû lui être raconté par son idiot de frère, sinon elle ne se serait pas lancée dans un monologue sur sa vie, dont il se fichait royalement. Cependant, l'intention qu'il y avait derrière s'avérait finalement plus pure que ce qu'il avait cru.

Peut-être qu'au fond, Darcy Lewis était moins garce qu'elle n'en avait l'air. Il devait au moins lui accorder cela : elle était imprévisible et surprenante, pas toujours dans le bon sens du terme certes, mais elle savait vraisemblablement se montrer raisonnable. Loki en oublia presque qu'il serait prêt à tout pour la briser et sortir de cette prison divine, et lorsqu'au fond de lui quelque chose consentît à enterrer la hache de guerre (ou du moins à jeter un peu de terreau dessus), cela se fit avec sincérité.

Le silence retomba, et Darcy se mit à le fixer sans rien dire. Elle avait l'air songeuse, et c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait sans ses étroites lunettes et le visage dégagé. Elle n'était pas grosse, mais il se refusa à faire la remarque à voix haute. Il n'allait pas non plus lui permettre de prendre ses rêves pour des réalités.

« Alors, ce porridge ? »

L'ahurissant nombre de sous-entendus dans cette innocente question le fit bougonner, mais après cette ridicule séance de révélation, Loki se sentit obligé de retourner la faveur. Avec toute la mauvaise volonté du monde, il amena une cuillère de tambouille à ses lèvres et mangea, l'air impassible. Darcy avait un air si confiant et provocateur placardé au visage que c'était presque comme si elle était retombée dans les travers de sa vraie nature. Cette humaine était pernicieuse. Vraiment pernicieuse.

Elle haussa les sourcils.

Loki n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était que cette étrange mixture, mais il y avait bien une chose à son propos qu'il refuserait d'admettre jusqu'à sa mort : c'était l'une des meilleures choses qu'il avait jamais mangé.

Il lui lança un regard mesquin.

« J'ai goûté meilleur »

Le cerveau de Darcy fit une micro danse de la joie et elle plissa les paupières.

« Menteur »


	20. NINETEEN

**Non, vous ne rêvez pas. Loki et Darcy sont de retour :)**

**~•~**  


La vitesse à laquelle la semaine et demie qui suivit s'écoula passa au dessus de Darcy comme un courant d'air, et elle eut du mal à réaliser que cela faisait quasiment trois semaines qu'elle était enfermée dans le laboratoire de Tromsø tant tout était devenu plus facile depuis quelques temps. À dire vrai, c'était hallucinant de constater que toute la peur qu'elle ressentait à l'égard de Loki s'était évanouie et avait laissé place à une bonne entente presque suspecte, si bien qu'il occupait toutes ses pensées sans que la jeune femme n'y fasse plus trop attention. Elle avait la sensation qu'un cap avait été franchi, pas des moindres, et bizarrement, la présence de son psychopathe des neiges attitré l'aidait à supporter cet enfermement permanent qui lui pesait sur le système nerveux. Oh bien sûr, leurs relations n'étaient pas toutes roses, bien au contraire, puisqu'ils se menaient une petite gueguerre sans fin bien divertissante, mais il fallait avouer qu'ils étaient tous les deux tombés dans un quotidien assez tranquille, et que leurs échanges avaient connu une nette amélioration. Cette petite routine était rythmée par leurs sales caractères respectifs et des frictions passagères, qui, même s'il était évident qu'aucun d'eux ne l'admettrait jamais, mettaient un peu de piquant dans leur cohabitation.

En somme, tout roulait, compte tenu de l'absurdité de leur situation.

Darcy n'était pas très informée de ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur, et Loki, lui, n'en avait carrément rien à faire. Elle se reposait sur ce que Jane, qui refusait de laisser son amie dans le pétrin et s'acharnait à trouver des solutions quitte à y sacrifier sa santé mentale, pouvait lui dire (entre autre, la présence du SHIELD en stand-by, et les allers retours de Thor entre Asgard et la Terre pour trouver une solution, plus quelques visites inopinées des Avengers, qui n'avaient rien à apporter non plus). Darcy téléphonait souvent à Jane, et elle devait bien admettre qu'entendre sa voix lui faisait du bien, même si son isolement prolongé lui donnait l'impression d'avoir été coupée du monde pendant une éternité. Évidemment, elle ne lui disait rien de tout cela, car elle savait que causer du soucis à Jane était la dernière chose à faire, et l'astrophysicienne se doutait bien que Darcy ne lui disait pas tout. Elle lui en était cependant reconnaissante de ne pas s'être refermée comme une huître, et se rassurait en se disant que, selon Darcy, Loki était devenu aussi pacifique qu'une rainette sur son rocher (même si elle connaissait bon nombre d'espèces de rainettes extrêmement dangereuses).

Thor, lui, ne faisait pas souvent irruption au téléphone, et Darcy refusait catégoriquement de lui passer son frère de toutes les manières, puisqu'elle n'avait absolument pas confiance en sa capacité à garder son calme. Et autant dire que voir son téléphone fracassé par terre sous le coup d'un excès de rage était bien la dernière chose qu'elle voulait voir (ex-aequo avec un Loki nu une seconde fois, qui l'avait d'ailleurs déjà bien traumatisée (était-ce seulement légal d'être aussi bien foutu et maléfique à la fois ?))

Le bon point, dans toute cette histoire, c'était que maintenant que la paix avait été signée entre eux, ils s'étaient organisés pour arranger un peu leur environnement. Loki avait proposé de réaménager l'observatoire, étant donné qu'ils ne savaient pas combien de temps ils resteraient enfermés, et bien que surprise, Darcy avait bien dû avouer que c'était une bonne idée. Elle ne se doutait évidemment pas que cela faisait partie de la stratégie du Jotun pour gagner encore plus sa confiance, et celui-ci se félicitait presque de réussir à endormir toute méfiance aussi habilement. Lorsque la petite voix dans sa tête lui susurrait que cette bonne entente n'était pas complètement feinte, il la faisait rudement taire.

Ainsi, ils avaient procédé méticuleusement : d'abord, Loki avait aidé Darcy à déplacer tous les lits superposés du dortoir du rez-de-chaussée pour dégager de l'espace (il fallait dire que même humain, il avait une forcée herculéenne), et Darcy s'était ensuite chargée de ramasser les couvertures et de déplacer les matelas jusqu'aux escaliers pour les monter dans la bibliothèques. Les rechutes météo étant fréquentes, et l'étage du bas aussi isolé qu'une planche moisie, ils avaient conclu un accord pour rester tous les deux à l'étage, chacun dans son coin. Loki se contentait de deux matelas et d'édredons dans un recoin tranquille de la bibliothèque, d'où on ne pouvait même pas voir l'observatoire central, et Darcy, elle, avait vidé un petit local suffisamment grand pour accueillir son lit de fortune (de deux matelas également), et s'était fait un petit cocon refuge où elle allait dormir tous les soirs. Loki ne venait jamais l'y déranger et n'avait jamais fait la moindre remarque sur la taille de la pièce. Darcy se sentait plus en sécurité dans les espaces clos, et le verrou sur la porte lui permettait d'aller s'isoler un peu quand elle sentait ses nerfs la lâcher (ce qui arrivait assez régulièrement). La salle de repos leur servait à à peu près tout ; cuisine, repas, glandage et querelles, et Loki venait y squatter de temps à autre en dehors de ces moments de vie commune forcés (puisqu'il n'était pas foutu de faire cuire une poêlée de gnocchi sans risquer de faire imploser le bâtiment). Comme il n'y avait jamais grand chose à faire, Darcy errait dans l'observatoire et allait déranger un peu les différents labos de l'étage, tandis que Loki passait tout son temps le nez plongé dans ses bouquins, la plupart du temps.

D'ailleurs, tandis qu'elle passait en revue les événements des derniers jours, Darcy occupait ses mains à trier les vêtements qu'elle avait utilisés ces dernières semaines et qui s'amoncelaient dans un coin de ce qui lui servait désormais de chambre, faisant un inventaire bâclé de ce qu'elle avait à disposition, c'est à dire pas grand chose. Elle se surprenait à penser avec une certaine méticulosité et à se dire que, si Loki Père tenait à les garder cloîtrés encore longtemps, il allait falloir qu'elle trouve rapidement plus de choses à mettre et surtout, qu'elle se constitue un petit stock de produits. Elle grimaça en s'imaginant avoir ses règles et devoir supporter Loki pendant cette période compliquée, sans protections et peut-être même obligée de se cacher pour éviter de dépérir de honte. Il était évident que l'urgence se faisait sentir, et pour une fois, la nécessité prenait l'ascendant sur sa flemme (qui relevait en fait plutôt d'une lassitude engourdissante et profonde). Se laissant tomber sur son matelas, elle réfléchit. Vu le nombre de casiers encore clos qu'il y avait à l'étage inférieur, elle devrait bien en trouver un appartenant à une femme et bien équipé, non ? Darcy n'était peut-être pas un exemple de politesse, mais elle n'aimait certainement pas s'introduire de force dans l'intimité des gens (enfin, ça dépendait de qui), aussi s'était-elle efforcée de ne pas aller piquer dans les dits casiers trop souvent. Toutefois, il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence : c'était ça, ou rien. Et puis de toute façon, personne ne risquait de venir se plaindre avant un bon moment.

À moitié motivée, la jeune femme se leva, soupira, et se traîna jusqu'aux escaliers. En passant dans le couloir, elle se stoppa devant la salle de repos, dont la porte était grande ouverte, et son regard se posa avec surprise sur la silhouette de Loki, bien installé dans l'unique fauteuil de la pièce et plongé dans la lecture d'elle ne savait quelle antiquité littéraire norvégienne, les rayons du soleil de l'après-midi balayant sa peau à l'en rendre plus blanche encore qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Darcy ignora la petite voix qui lui rappela à quel point il était beau et se demanda plutôt ce qu'il faisait ici, lui qui d'habitude préférait faire l'ermite dans sa bibliothèque obscure. Mais le regard incisif que le dieu posa sur elle en levant la tête dans sa direction suffit à lui faire ravaler sa question, et gênée d'avoir été surprise en pleine contemplation involontaire, elle se dépêcha de cheminer jusqu'aux casiers.

Il devait y en avoir dix en tout, mais doubles, formés de larges armoires métalliques réparties sur deux rangées et laissant entrevoir la seconde moitié de la pièce, séparée par une cloison, d'où elle apercevait les bancs et les portants sans cintres où les scientifiques devaient se changer. Sur vingt casiers individuels, seulement quatre avaient été ouverts, et n'avaient été vidés que de quelques vêtements. À nouveau, Darcy soupira, et en entrant dans la pièce, resta plantée les bras ballants en plein milieu, entre les deux rangées, complètement démoralisées. Et, comble des choses, son estomac choisit cet exact instant pour manifester son mécontentement de n'avoir pas été nourri autant qu'il l'aurait voulu pendant son déjeuner. Darcy n'était pas certaine, mais elle serait probablement restée piquée là comme une vieille fougère dans son pot un long moment encore si le psychopathe de service n'était pas venu ficanasser, intrigué malgré lui par son apparition à la porte de la salle de repos.

« Si tu comptes te donner la mort, je te suggère d'utiliser les coins et d'éviter le front, tu te fatiguerais avant de réussir à te percer le crâne »

Darcy se tourna vers lui, blasée.

« Et moi qui croyais que tes précieux livres étaient plus intéressants que moi, je vois que j'ai sous-estimé la commère en toi »

Piqué, Loki se redressa légèrement, comme pour masquer sa moue renfrognée.

« Je m'assure juste que tu évites de faire n'importe quoi »

Un rire cynique échappa à la jeune femme.

« Évidemment, suis-je bête. C'est vrai que sans moi, tu vas vite mourir de faim »

Loki allait se détourner, déjà agacé par ce court échange, mais Darcy parla avant qu'il n'ait fait un pas.

« Viens plutôt m'aider à vider ces casiers et à trier »

« Et pourquoi diable m'abaisserais-je à une activité pareille ? »

Darcy haussa les sourcils.

« Vu ta façon de traiter les vêtements que tu portes, je te suggère d'en prendre d'autres. Sinon tu vas finir par te balader en haillons. Et puis, on trouvera forcément des trucs utiles »

Loki baissa le regard vers le t-shirt chewbacca qu'il portail et l'énorme trou qu'il avait déchiré en s'énervant contre une poignée de porte récalcitrante la veille, et qui laissait entrevoir la pâleur de son flanc entre deux mouvements.

« Mes haillons me conviennent parfaitement »

Loki, cette fois, s'apprêtait à disparaître dans le couloir, lorsqu'un éclair de compréhension sembla traverser son regard vert. Quelque chose d'imperceptible mais de palpable dans la tension de l'air changea sur ses traits, et Darcy eut comme les prémices d'un mauvais pressentiment. Lentement, Loki se retourna vers elle.

« Je veux quelque chose en échange »

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Pour vider trois casiers ? »

Avec une souplesse féline, il s'approcha, et intimidée, Darcy le regarda venir comme paralysée par la poigne de ses yeux.

« Un service contre un service »

Darcy fronça les sourcils. Elle ne fréquentait pas l'homme depuis longtemps mais elle estimait l'avoir suffisamment côtoyé pour savoir que ce n'était certainement pas dans son genre de faire ce type de proposition. N'y aurait-il pas cachalot sous gravillon ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Loki ne répondit rien, et Darcy se sentit soudain oppressée par leur proximité électrique. Toutefois, sa curiosité se sentait chatouillée par cette drôle de réaction, et rien que pour le défi, elle eut envie d'accepter. À croire qu'elle avait oublié, pendant un bref moment, ce qu'il serait capable de lui faire.

« Ok. Très bien, deal »

Elle lui tendit la main, et Loki dissimula son sourire. Darcy n'était pas conscience du jeton précieux qu'elle venait de lui servir sur un plateau.

« Deal »

Et les doigts fins de Loki se refermèrent autour des siens, et ils échangèrent une longue — très longue — poignée de main.


	21. TWENTY

Le voici, le voilà ! 

~•~

Les trois heures que passèrent Darcy et Loki à trier un par un les casiers s'écoulèrent étonnamment vite autant pour l'un que pour l'autre, si bien que l'après midi commençait à toucher à sa fin sans qu'aucun des deux ne s'en rendît vraiment compte. Darcy, qui vidait l'essentiel de son sixième casier consécutif, se chargeait avant tout de ne garder que les objets utiles qu'elle trouvait, qu'elle donnait ensuite à Loki qui, assis par terre, les rangeait en piles bien distinctes. Ils avaient trouvé toutes sortes de choses dans ces casiers, essentiellement des vêtements, des magazines, des snacks en tous genres, des carnets de notes et des livres de sciences spécialisés ; en gros, les classiques ; mais également des choses un peu moins conventionnelles. Il avait eu, par exemple, dans le huitième casier, une boîte remplie de chaussures de poupées miniatures en bois verni, dans le dixième, des cartouches de carabines et dans le suivant, une vaste collection de petites annonces découpées dans un journal en espagnol et des capsules de bière de toutes les couleurs.

Il ne s'agissait bien sûr que d'une échantillon restreint de bien d'autres étrangetés, et Darcy était même certaine que les fous rires que lui avait offert Loki par ses réactions toutes plus absurdes les unes que les autres ne risqueraient pas de lui échapper avant longtemps. Elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir le photographier lorsqu'il s'était pris une avalanche de sous-vêtements dans le visage en ouvrant un casier trop fort ou, encore mieux, lorsqu'il avait sursauté face au castor en peluche qu'elle lui avait tendu et qu'elle avait gardé parce qu'il ressemblait à son père dans ses mauvais jours.

La jeune femme ne pouvait empêcher une certaine bonne humeur et une bonhommie toute particulière de prendre le pas sur son impatience et son insolence, si bien qu'elle se pliait docilement à la tâche depuis un moment en fredonnant vaguement ce qu'elle se rappelait d'un air de Pearl Jam, comme si elle avait tout bêtement été en train de ranger ses disques dans son appartement. Loki, lui, l'observait du coin de l'œil depuis le centre de la pièce, occupé à remuer les mains et faire du bruit pour ne pas qu'elle puisse soupçonner l'intérêt soudain qu'il avait pour elle. Il avait terminé de faire des piles d'objets Midgardiens hasardeuses depuis déjà quelques minutes mais avait été intrigué par l'air de la jeune femme au moment où il allait lui lancer une charmante pique sur sa lenteur.

Elle avait cet espèce de sourire imperceptible qui flottait au coin des lèvres et qu'on ne pouvait deviner qu'à la façon dont une très infime fossette se creusait sur sa joue gauche, et le Jotun se surprenait à penser qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu esquisser le moindre réel sourire depuis qu'il avait commencé à remarquer vraiment sa présence, puisqu'il ne pouvait décemment pas compter la laideur évidente qu'elle revêtait chaque fois qu'elle se montrait affreusement malpolie et désagréable. En fait, il trouvait que c'était une curieuse créature, et son dégoût premier et toujours manifeste à l'égard de sa rampante race s'atténuait très légèrement chaque fois qu'il cherchait à l'observer plus en détail pour satisfaire sa curiosité titillée. Darcy avait beau être une insupportable piailleuse, il y avait toujours quelque chose dans sa façon d'être que Loki était incapable de comprendre et d'anticiper, ce qui le déstabilisait quelque peu parfois, tant elle avait des réactions à milles lieues de celles qu'avait la majorité des autres humains auxquels il avait déjà eu affaire. En d'autres termes, Loki ne la comprenait pas du tout, et cette énigme avait réussi, d'une façon qu'il n'expliquait pas très bien, à attirer irrémédiablement son attention.

Il pensa alors à son plan d'évasion, ce qu'il avait déjà fait pour mettre les rouages de la machine en marche, ce qui se tramait dans son dos sans que la brune n'en ait la moindre idée, et, par un accès de faiblesse à l'origine trouble, Loki se demanda tout à coup si c'était la bonne solution, enfin, si ça valait le coup. Déjà, la tâche était compliquée par le caractère sardonique de Darcy, qui restait hermétique 80% du temps, et avec qui il était difficile de nouer un lien de confiance pour parvenir à la briser profondément ensuite. Et puis, second problème, Loki n'était même plus certain de le vouloir, et certains indices ne mentaient pas sur son accoutumance à la vie et elle. Il l'appelait par son prénom (chose tout à fait inédite) et surtout, il ne sentait plus la pression du sortilège sur ses épaules en pensant à ses machinations. Il aurait dû saigner du nez, s'emporter à chaque regard, vouloir sentir son cartilage se fissurer sous la pression de ses mains sur sa gorge ; être attiré par la terreur dans ses yeux et non pas la moquerie railleuse dans les prunelles azur qu'elle dardait sur lui. À croire que tout au fond, bien enfoui quelque part, l'envie de la détruire s'était tout simplement... essoufflée.

Peut-être serait-elle plus utile comme alliée du moment et pourrait-il se contenter de l'abandonner à un endroit aléatoire sur terre quand il serait dehors ? Ou alors la garder comme otage de dernier recours ? Loki s'énerva contre lui-même et contre ses tergiversations, qui avaient définitivement perdu de leur superbe, et resta méditatif une longue minute, si bien qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte que Darcy, adossée contre le casier qu'elle avait terminé de vider, le fixait droit dans les yeux avec un air blasé pour masquer son trouble.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il la regarde avec une telle froideur et une telle pénétration ? Elle se sentait comme violée de l'esprit, et pourtant c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas baisser les yeux. Elle réalisa dans quelles obscures songeries il avait dû plonger lorsque ses paupières frémirent comme s'il sortait d'un rêve éveillé et que cette fois, _définitivement_, il la transperça.

Elle voulut déglutir mais eut peur de s'étouffer avec sa salive.

« C'est bon t'as fini de me contempler ? »

Aucun d'eux ne sut si le silence qui suivit tint davantage du malaise ou d'une tension d'une autre nature.

Et puis Darcy tiqua, cédant à une question qui lui venait tout à coup.

« Dis-moi, comment ça marche cette malediction divinatoire que ton sacro-saint père Viking nous a jeté à la gueule pendant que je faisais la sieste ? Pas l'enveloppe invisible qui nous empêche de sortir mais la raison, la _vraie_ raison qui t'empêche de venir me trucider là, maintenant ? »

Pris de court, Loki laissa momentanément tomber son masque d'indifférence et ses sourcils disparurent sous ses cheveux.

_Elle lit dans mes pensées ou quoi ?_

« Ça n'a rien d'une malédiction » se reprit-il avec une inflexion de voix très légèrement plus grave que d'ordinaire « c'est à peine un sortilège pour débutant »

En disant cela, le Jotun s'était redressé et épousseté les mains, alors que Darcy était venu déposer un petit tas de vêtements dans la pile qu'il avait fait par terre. Quand elle passa à côté de lui, il lui trouva un air horriblement mesquin et eut envie de s'écarter comme si elle avait été sur le point de lui jeter un seau de crustacées à la figure. La mixture terrestre qu'elle mangeait au petit-déjeuner lui avait déjà largement suffit.

« Mais encore ? »

Il se tourna vers elle, et le mouvement de son bras dans son dos lui échappa complètement. Il avait juste envie de mettre fin à cette discussion, et espéra que s'il allait ouvrir un casier et fourrager dedans, elle le comprendrait. Enfin, visiblement il devenait trop optimiste sur les capacités intellectuelles de sa colocataire.

« Mais encore _quoi_ ? »

Darcy roula des yeux.

« Oh je t'en prie, c'est pas comme si je n'avais pas remarqué que tu te mettais à pisser du nez à chaque tentative d'étranglement »

Loki, très lentement, pivota vers elle, et s'approcha à pas si légers que c'était comme s'il flottait au dessus du sol. Elle se rendit seulement compte d'à quel point elle était petite à côté d'elle, lui qui la surplombait d'une tête et dont les bras sveltes auraient pu trouer le mur sans qu'il ne se fasse une ecchymose.

« C'est ce qui te fais croire... » commença-t-il, presque langoureux, alors qu'il franchissait les derniers mètres « ...midgardienne... » (Darcy se retint de pouffer, une partie d'elle était tout de même tétanisée face à lui mais refusait de se montrer de peur de satisfaire l'égocentrique exaltation qu'elle sentait bouillir chez lui) «...que je ne pourrais pas te briser la nuque _ici et maintenant_ sans même que tu n'aies le temps de me voir approcher ? »

Darcy tenta vraiment de rester sérieuse, mais ses yeux se plissèrent avec un air de défi. Loki nota qu'elle ne portait pas ses étroites lunettes, il n'avait pas fait attention à ce détail.

« primo, j'ai eu tooooouuuuuut le temps de te voir approcher, aucun doute là dessus, et deuzio, non, je sais qu'il y a autre chose. Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un genre de connexion ? Un lien magique ? »

Il resta silencieux. Bien sûr, il vit du coin de l'œil qu'elle faisait bouger la main qu'elle avait discrètement gardée dans son dos, mais s'il détournait les yeux pour regarder la main en question, c'était perdre face à elle. Et évidemment, il en était hors de question.

« Parce que je suis à peu près certaine que si on ne t'en avait pas empêché d'une façon radicale, tu m'aurais déjà tuée depuis longtemps. Mais maintenant qu'on vit ensemble depuis un bail et qu'on est devenus BFF, tu peux me le dire... je suis un genre de soupape de sécurité ? »

Avec son autre main, elle les désigna de l'index, et avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir l'hilarité qui grondait en elle.

« En fait toi et moi on est reliés par ce sortilège, si tu me touches ou que tu penses à comment tu vas découper mon corps, tu saignes »

Loki la trouvait trop perspicace, il avait envie de l'envoyer valser dans le mur le plus proche. Surtout quand elle se mettait à grimacer comme elle le faisait maintenant.

« Vous appelez ça comment dans votre jargon magique ? Un lien ? Une connexion mystique ? Une dyade...? »

Et Darcy eut droit à exactement, _exactement_, la réponse qu'elle attendait.

« Non »

« Menteur »

Et avant même que Loki n'ait eu le temps de comprendre, il se retrouva face au canon d'un pistolet et une rafale de jets d'eau lui explosa en plein visage et dégoulina jusque dans son dos. Il vit alors que ce qui était en vérité un mini canon à eau qu'il avait rangé dans l'une des piles sans savoir ce que c'était avait mystérieusement disparu du sol pour se retrouver entre les mains d'une Darcy sournoise qui voulait juste s'amuser et commençait déjà à s'éloigner. Quand il releva les yeux dans la direction de la jeune femme, elle vit que ses iris avaient viré à l'anthracite.

« Tu vas regretter ça »

Darcy fusa comme une flèche vers la porte et évita de justesse la salve d'objets aléatoires (à savoir un taille crayon, un fleur en plastique, une paire de chaussettes roulées en boule et une balle de golf) que Loki balança dans sa direction. Elle éclata d'un rire tonitruant en traversant le couloir, déjà essoufflée, et glapissant sous la pluie de projectiles qui émergea dans le corridor à sa suite. Lorsqu'elle vit Loki bondir vers elle avec une agilité féline et une sacré vitesse, elle tenta de le viser avec le pistolet à eau de nouveau, hurlant de rire à gorge déployée désormais, et alla se réfugier dans la première pièce qu'elle trouva (c'est à dire les toilettes du rez-de-chaussée).

Se plaquant contre la porte pour bloquer son ouverture, puisque le verrou était cassé, elle tenta d'endiguer son hilarité. Bien en vain d'ailleurs, car Loki l'avait vue entrer et cogna avec des beuglement anarchiques contre la porte.

« OUVRE CETTE PORTE TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Mais Darcy, telle une warrior, des larmes chaudes ruisselant sur son visage, tint bon sous les assauts du Jotun.

« TU PEUX PAS ME FAIRE ÇA LOKI JE SUIS LA DYADE DE TA VIE »

« Vermine ! »

Il poussa un dernier coup rageur dans la porte, glissant à moitié sur le carrelage qu'il avait mouillée simplement on se tenant dessus.

« C'était trop tentant ! » bafouilla Darcy, qui avait des crampes des joues jusqu'aux abdominaux. « C'est la faute du pistolet, il a pas arrêté de me faire des clins d'œil ! »

Pour évacuer un peu sa pseudo-rage et surtout éviter de rire à son tour et de faire disparaître son sourire (pourquoi diable souffrait-il de ces contractions involontaires ? Ça n'avait rien d'amusant !), Loki continua de frapper dans la porte et de proférer une avalanche de menaces (et peut-être aussi, qu'au fond, il aimait bien son rire, son _vrai_ rire). Cependant, il finit par se lasser, et sachant parfaitement qu'elle ne sortirait pas avant un bon moment, il décida plutôt d'aller se laver.

~•~

Trois heures plus tard, il était assis dans le fauteuil de la salle de repos et en train de lire un livre sur la sorcellerie mythique, tandis que Darcy, au téléphone avec Jane, surveillait la cuisson des pâtes de leur dîner.

_« ...et donc ? »_

« Et donc j'ai récupéré des matelas dans les dortoirs et je me suis trouvé un petit coin tranquille, avec une meilleure isolation où je risquais pas de choper la mort encore une fois »

_« Tu t'installes comme si tu allais rester enfermée ici longtemps... »_

« Vois la vérité en face Jane, c'est plutôt bien parti. Toute façon j'ai eu d'autres choses à faire donc ça a fait passer le temps »

_« Comment ça d'autres choses à faire ? »_

« Oh bah après il a fallu s'organiser un peu donc on a... » un gloussement lui échappa malgré elle, et Loki releva les yeux de sa page « on a trié les affaires qu'on trouvait dans les casiers des scientifiques... »

Sans pouvoir se retenir, elle se mit à rire, et à l'autre bout du fil, Jane fronça les sourcils.

_« on ? »_

« Oui oui, Loki aussi... mais t'inquiète, je me suis pas laissée faire... tel Jules César... »

Elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, des larmes jaillissant de ses yeux.

« Je suis...venue, j'ai vu et j'ai... »

Elle hurla et Jane, complètement perplexe, écarta l'appareil de son oreille. Loki, lui, bondit hors de canapé.

_« Darcy ? »_

« et j'ai vaincuuuiiiiiiiii »

La jeune femme ne put esquiver le coussin que le Jotun venait de lui jeter à la figure, et Jane, au bout du fil, ne put qu'entendre son amie s'étrangler dans son hilarité avant que la communication ne soit interrompue. Troublée, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit de sa chambre d'hôtel et Thor, qui était planté devant la fenêtre, se tourna vers elle, visiblement aussi surpris qu'elle par la fin abrupte et inattendue de l'appel de Darcy.

« J'ai connu un gars qui s'appelait Jules César il y a quelques siècles. Il a pas donné son nom à des tacos ou un truc du genre ? »

Jane ignora Thor, et se refusa à formuler sa pensée à voix haute, même si soudainement... elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Et l'instinct de Jane ne la trompait _jamais_.


	22. TWENTY ONE

**Vous l'attendiez, le voilà ;)**

**~•~**

« Je sais qu'il est là quelque part... allez... »

L'index de Darcy passa d'une tranche à une autre, effleurant les titres et reliures des livres alignés sur les larges étagères de frêne, le souffle instable à mesure qu'elle sentait la force dans ses pointes de pieds tendues faiblir et la faire chalouper dangereusement. Du haut de son escabeau, à moitié agrippée aux rayons de la bibliothèque pour ne pas tomber et la terrible impression qu'un seul coup de vent suffirait à la projeter par terre lamentablement, la jeune femme cherchait quelque chose qu'elle n'était même pas certaine d'avoir très bien vu, et réalisait progressivement à quel point elle était imprudente, et à quel point ça ne changeait pas de d'habitude, même après plusieurs semaines enfermée dans un même lieu où le potentiel de connerie finissait inévitablement par s'épuiser. Elle était peut-être un poil désespérée, à vrai dire, et elle aurait tout donné pour trouver quelque chose capable de faire passer le temps plus vite, d'où son empressement à grimper partout dès qu'elle pensait avoir trouvé ce qu'elle voulait.

De son perchoir, elle pouvait, si elle se tordait un peu le cou, apercevoir le petit coin de Loki, où son matelas et quelques affaires étaient camouflés derrière des piles de livres, et constater à quel point cette pièce était vaste, en omettant l'aspect labyrinthique de la bibliothèque. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait jamais vu un vrai télescope avant et que c'était un objet en réalité bien plus massif que ce qu'elle aurait cru. Dardé vers l'obélisque en verre qui faisait le toit de l'observatoire, il projetait des reflets métallisés dans tous les recoins et s'imposait comme une énigme gigantesque. Darcy n'avait pas étudié l'astronomie, ni l'astro-physique d'ailleurs, ni même aucune discipline comportant le mot -astro, à l'exception près de son horoscope du jour, les matins où elle se faisait franchement chier. Elle avait quelques diplômes de littérature et de science politique, et même si avait acquis une certaine formation à force de traîner avec Jane, et avec Erik Selvig, avant qu'il ne perde les pédales, il n'empêchait qu'elle n'y connaissait pas grand chose, et que cela la rendait quelque peu curieuse.

Et puis, si elle devait s'intéresser aux étoiles, c'était surtout à cause de Théodore de Banville, de ses poèmes, et de sa grand-mère. Darcy avait une conception de l'univers qui n'avait rien de scientifique, et elle se demanda, sans vraiment savoir d'où cela sortait, si elle serait déçue en regardant l'espace au travers la lentille du télescope, ou si cela provoquerait chez elle une toute autre réaction. Elle qui n'avait jamais été attirée, ni même effleurée, par l'idée d'une approche théorique et scientifique de cette immensité du dehors, elle se disait aussi que placer l'œil sur la lentille du télescope, ce serait aussi se fourvoyer. Ils savaient, aujourd'hui, comme l'univers était grouillant de vie et de planètes, de conflits... elle vivait dans un film Star Wars et elle savait qu'elle ne verrait rien de cette vérité en regardant elle-même, après tout, des scientifiques en avaient bien été incapables pendant des siècles et des siècles. Elle se disait qu'au moins, si elle devait se contenter d'un mensonge, elle préférait l'abstraction que lui offrait la poésie.

Darcy était si profondément plongée dans sa réflexion (la plus étoffée qu'elle devait avoir eu depuis trois semaines, d'ailleurs) qu'elle avait complètement oublié le monde autour d'elle et n'avait pas entendu la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrir et se refermer. En bas, derrière elle, Loki l'observait avec un air circonspect, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire perchée aux rayons de livres, à moitié tordue vers le centre de la pièce, et aussi immobile. Si elle tentait d'attraper un livre (parce que pourquoi diable aurait-elle escaladé si ce n'était pas pour attraper un livre ?), ne ferait-elle pas mieux de s'activer plutôt que de rester contemplative, qui plus est dans un équilibre précaire ? Loki aurait voulu lui jouer un sale tour, user de ses mesquineries habituelles, pour réveiller cet instinct ravageur qui semblait cristalliser profondément en lui depuis le début de cette isolation, et se sentir galvanisé à l'idée qu'il pourrait la faire tomber et la blesser mortellement. Mais il n'en avait aucun envie, pas la moindre, et la jeune femme arborait encore cet air de rêverie et de trouble qui la rendait magnétique, si bien qu'il ne pouvait pas décrocher de son visage. Il ne sût plus trop pour quelle raison il était monté, au final (sûrement parce qu'il avait trouvé le silence suspect et s'était douté que Darcy s'était encore fourrée dans quelque chose de louche), et restait là, penaud, ses iris lucides braquées sur sa compagne d'infortune, qui ignorait sa présence.

Et puis, dans le calme étrangement mystique de la pièce, sentant comme un frisson lui remonter dans la nuque, la jeune femme se tourna légèrement, et brusquement, une silhouette sombre entra dans son champ de vision périphérique. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de traiter l'information et de réaliser que ce n'était que Loki qui, comme toujours, apparaissait et disparaissait à guise comme un spectre, qu'un sursaut la fit décoller de son escabeau. Elle avait laissé tomber sa méfiance, s'était perdue dans ses pensées pendant un bref moment, et alors qu'elle sentait un hoquet de surprise quitter ses lèvres et tout son corps s'engouffrer vers une chute inévitable, elle se dit qu'elle était quand même vraiment très conne. Vainement, alors que ses pieds dérapaient et que l'escabeau, son seul soutien, tombait à la renverse, elle tenta de s'agripper à tout ce qui pouvait passer sous ses mains ; livres, étagères, n'importe quoi, les entraînant avec elle et se mangeant un volume en plein dans la tempe, propulsant un bourdonnement rebondissant dans sa tête.

Tout se passa tellement vite que cela se fit quasiment dans le silence. Loki, en réalisant subitement que Darcy allait chuter, sentit un froid insidieux glacer chaque cellule de son corps et l'engourdir jusqu'à la langue.

« Darcy ! »

Ce ne fut qu'un murmure, qu'elle n'entendit probablement pas, et aussitôt que son cerveau eut sonné le signal d'alarme, Loki se jeta en avant et réceptionna Darcy une seconde à peine avant qu'elle ne s'écrase sur le sol, les faisant basculer en arrière. La brune, à moitié sonnée par le choc et par la montée brusque d'adrénaline, crut sincèrement qu'elle s'était fracassée par terre, et ressentit une affreuse peur à l'idée qu'elle ait put se blesser gravement. Pendant un instant, elle se demanda même ce que cela entraînerait pour Loki ; il l'avait fait sursauter et perdre l'équilibre, serait-il tenu pour responsable ? Serait-il puni par sa faute ? Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'un grognement grondait sous sa poitrine, et que la violence du choc était ridicule en comparaison de la chute brusque qu'elle avait essuyée. Et pour cause, Loki avait réussi à la réceptionner à temps et, bien qu'ils se soient étalés par terre tous les deux, il avait lourdement amorti son crash. Darcy, de nouveau complètement alerte, se crispa, et baissa les yeux vers le visage du Jotun, qui frôlait presque le sien, à quelques centimètres près.

Un mince filet d'hémoglobine coulait de son nez jusqu'à ses lèvres, parce qu'il s'était cogné la tête en tombant et que Darcy lui avait donné un coup de coude assez sec sans s'en rendre compte. L'odeur du sang lui fila la nausée.

« Loki ? »

La jeune femme tenta de trouver un appui au sol pour se redresser, mais elle était si étroitement retenu par le Jotun qu'elle ne parvint pas à le soulager de grand chose.

« Loki ! »

Lui, de son côté, regrettait amèrement cette foutue condition humaine imposée par le sortilège qui le coinçait ici, et insultait mentalement chaque partie de son corps qui se raidissait de douleur. Même quand Hulk avait joué au yoyo avec lui, il avait eu moins mal. Dans le dos de Darcy, sa poigne se relâcha légèrement, et alla la saisir par les épaules, l'écartant de lui, tandis qu'il se redressait du mieux possible, sourcils froncés, un râle rauque sifflant d'entre ses lèvres. Darcy, qui ne savait pas trop si elle était reconnaissante ou terrifiée, le laissa faire sans rien dire, et tenta de s'écarter davantage.

« Pour l'amour d'Odin, Darcy, qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-haut ? »

La jeune eut un sourire contrit, et le regard que posa Loki sur elle était d'une froideur palpable.

« J'avais cru voir un livre avec un titre en anglais... donc j'ai voulu vérifier... »

Regardant autour d'elle, elle constata qu'elle avait provoqué un sacré bordel et dépouillé une étagère entière de presque tous les volumes qu'elle contenait.

« Vous les humains, vous n'êtes pas croyables... » râla-t-il en essuyant le sang qui coulait de son nez et en se massant l'occiput.

Darcy lui mit une tape sur l'épaule, et s'attira les foudres de son regard.

« Oui, bah hein... c'est facile à dire, je parle pas norvégien moi... »

Avec la délicatesse d'un éléphant obèse, Darcy se redressa sur ses jambes et s'étira, massant sa tempe écorchée, là où elle avait reçu un coin de livre assez violemment au moment où elle avait perdu l'équilibre. Loki, toujours à moitié allongé, se remit debout à son tour, et les deux se firent face, dans un silence étrange, leurs deux regards à la fois vissés l'un dans l'autre et quelque peu fuyants. Loki regarda la tempe blessée de Darcy, une égratignure qu'il savait superficielle mais qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout, et Darcy regarda le nez de Loki, et l'hématome rougeâtre qu'il arborait par sa faute. Ils se demandèrent tous deux ce qu'il serait arrivé si, par malheur, Loki n'avait pas été là pour la rattraper.

« Tout va bien ? »

Elle tressaillit et hocha la tête.

« Ça va... merci, de m'avoir rattrapée... »

Un ange passa, puis un second. Darcy se sentait soudain à l'étroit dans l'immensité de la bibliothèque.

« Je vais... hum... désinfecter ça (elle se frotta la tempe et grimaça)... tu veux quelque chose pour ton... ? » elle désigna son nez, et Loki resta stoïque.

« Non »

Darcy eut envie d'ajouter quelque chose, mais rien ne lui vint, alors de peur qu'elle ne se liquéfie subitement, elle préféra filer tout droit vers la porte sans se retourner et disparaitre dans l'escalier. En arrivant dans la salle de repos, elle déglutit, et crut percevoir le souffle de Loki qu'elle avait sentit en se relevant, son visage effleurant le sien. Loki, lui la regarda partir sans rien ajouter, et fut incapable d'expliquer de façon rationnelle d'où venait son malaise. Il resta planté debout, jusqu'à rencontrer du regard un livre entrouvert et aux pages froissés dont il put lire quelques phrases en anglais. Se penchant pour le ramasser, il constata que c'était celui qu'elle avait aperçu, un livre de cuisine, traduit dans les deux langues.

Le refermant, il serra durement ses poings, comme pour chasser l'impression fugace qu'il pouvait toujours sentir le cœur de la jeune femme tambouriner à l'intérieur, à travers ses flancs qu'il avait saisis dans la précipitation.

Loki ne descendit pas, et Darcy ne fit plus irruption à l'étage dans les heures qui suivirent, ni pour manger, ni pour rejoindre sa pièce-refuge.

Et quelque part, dans le palais d'Asgard, Frigga souriait.


	23. TWENTY TWO

Le moment fatidique se rapproche amis•es fangirls et fanboys... un peu de patience ;)

Spéciale dédicace à Shugo-Sarah-x3 pour toutes ses adorables reviews !

~•~

Darcy, installée à la table de la salle de repos, dos à la baie vitrée ouverte et sentant l'air marin venir lui chatouiller les narines, le soleil lui réchauffant le corps à travers son t-shirt oversized, était en train de plier son linge. Enfin, à proprement parlé, ce n'était pas _son_ linge mais les vêtements qu'elle avait pu récupérer, et qui de toute manière ne serviraient à personne d'autre qu'elle désormais. Elle avait été bienheureuse d'avoir le bon sens de chercher un lave-linge, plutôt que de faire sa lessive à la main, après avoir failli tout mettre dans le lave-vaisselle et s'être rappelée qu'il y avait des draps propres entreposés dans une armoire du Rez-de-chaussée. Elle l'avait trouvé dans un local poussiéreux et si bien caché sous l'escalier qu'elle avait presque cru qu'il la mènerait à Narnia, et malgré ses panes fréquentes, l'appareil faisait le boulot. Darcy se faisant un peu plus chier chaque jour avait décidé de se mettre au pli, histoire de ramener l'ordre dans ses quelques affaires, et avait profité de l'absence de Loki pour s'installer dans le calme et s'occuper les mains. Son téléphone étant déchargé, elle n'avait pas pu mettre de musique (et de toute manière son stockage était trop limité pour qu'elle puisse avoir plus que quelques morceaux), et s'était contentée des lointains remous de l'océan, qui lui faisaient autant de bien qu'ils la rendaient moroses et lasse de son enfermement. En fait, elle était tellement absorbée par son activité qu'elle ne réagit pas, en percevant pourtant l'entrée dans la pièce d'une silhouette silencieuse, et manqua de transpercer le plafond lorsqu'un claquement sec retentit, la faisant sursauter et la tirant avec une violence inouïe de sa concentration quasi méditative.

Relevant des yeux ronds vers le livre ouvert que Loki venait de nonchalamment lui jeter devant sur la table, puis vers le lanceur en question, elle réprima une réplique extrêmement amère qui aurait eu vite fait de causer son assassinat.

« Ravie de te voir également » railla-t-elle, mais le Jotun ne sourcilla même pas et désigna l'ouvrage d'un coup de menton.

« C'est le livre que tu cherchais »

Le cerveau de la brune n'eut pas un long bout de chemin à faire avant de comprendre où il venait en venir, et une surprise spontanée éclaira tout son visage alors qu'elle baissait instinctivement les yeux sur les pages ivoirines et se penchait pour mieux voir.

« C'est un livre de cuisine ! Je savais bien que j'avais lu de l'anglais quelque part... »

Elle tira le volume vers elle, et parcourut les recettes des yeux.

« Mais dis-moi, c'était il y a une semaine ça »

Lentement, ses pupilles remontèrent pour se braquer sur lui, perplexes.

« Ça fait combien de temps que tu cherches ce bouquin ? »

Loki la fixa droit dans les yeux en retour, et hocha subrepticement les épaules. Darcy ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le contraste marquant de sa peau claire, baignée par la lumière du soleil, et de ses yeux pers, avec le noir profond de ses cheveux. Le silence entre eux s'éternisa, si bien que la jeune femme n'était plus tout à fait certaine qu'il ait entendu sa question. En réalité, Loki se préparait psychologiquement à demander la chose la plus ridicule du monde à cette Midgardienne inquisitrice, en enterrant son orgueil démesuré dans un coin de son esprit où il n'irait pas le déranger. Bizarrement, il ne put que l'enfermer avec la petite voix qui lui susurrait que Darcy portait ses étroites lunettes rouges, et qu'elles lui allaient bien.

« Je veux que tu cuisines »

Un ange passa. Darcy s'enfonça dans le dossier de sa chaise.

« Je te demande pardon ? »

Comme si cela était d'une difficulté insurmontable, Loki leva les yeux au ciel et lâcha un soupir. Il posa son index sur l'une des pages, et le regard de Darcy le suivit instinctivement.

« Je veux que tu cuisines ça »

Elle fronça les sourcils, tentant de réprimer le rire circonspect qu'elle sentait poindre.

« Tu _voudrais_ que je te fasse une tarte tatin ? Mais pourquoi ? »

Perdant toute once de coopération, le Jotun se recula et croisa les bras, les traits tendus par une expression sévère. Il feignit de ne pas remarquer le sourire joueur ayant finement étiré les lèvres de Darcy, qui avait tout de suite compris qu'elle avait touché un point sensible.

« Tu me dois un service, je te signale. D'autant plus après l'humiliation que tu m'as fait subir en m'aspergeant avec ton ridicule canon miniature et fluorescent. Tu m'es d'autant plus redevable que j'ai épargnée ta misérable existence »

Aguicheuse sans s'en rendre compte, la jeune femme ne put réprimer son rire.

« C'est vrai que tu avais l'air diablement menaçant avec tes fringues détrempées. J'ai presque cru que des tentacules allaient sortir de ton brushing ! »

Loki plissa les paupières, un poil vexé de voir que sa tentative de faire ami-ami était un échec palpable — sans admettre qu'il cherchait un peu les embrouilles. Cela l'agaçait de voir que malgré tous les efforts qu'il mettait à l'œuvre, il n'en tirait rien parce qu'il était tombé sur une comique de première classe. Sans rien dire, il se contenta de ramasser le livre (en réalité il lui arracha des mains) et de se détourner pour partir, faussement furibond. Darcy, qui gloussait toujours, se pencha pour rattraper la manche de son pull, et l'arrêta.

« C'est bon te vexe pas, je vais te la faire ta tarte si t'y tiens vraiment »

Darcy était curieuse de savoir d'où lui sortait cette idée subite de vouloir manger de la tarte (elle était même surprise de voir qu'il savait ce qu'était une tarte, lui qui avait tiré une tronche de six pieds de long devant un bol de nuggets), et elle devait admettre que cela l'occuperait bien un moment. Elle n'était pas sa grand-mère, mais elle était plutôt bonne en pâtisserie, et presque certaine qu'ils avaient tous les ingrédients à disposition (surtout depuis qu'ils avaient trouvé l'accès au sous-sol où les stocks du laboratoire s'accompagnaient de stocks vivriers pour le moins conséquents (de ce que Jane lui avait expliqué, les scientifiques qui travaillaient dans ce labo venaient s'y installer pour plusieurs semaines d'études, à cause de l'éloignement de la ville et de la météo capricieuse, en particulier l'hiver). Et puis, quelque part, elle s'en voulait toujours de l'avoir blessé, et la vue de l'hématome bleuâtre sur son nez ne faisait que la renforcer dans son idée de se racheter. Et de faire sa commère. Elle n'était pas aveugle, il y avait cachalot sous gravillon.

« Je vais le faire, Loki. Pas la peine de bouder »

Ils se regardèrent un moment, et Loki consentit finalement à lui rendre le volume, non sans une grimace.

« Laisse moi finir de plier tout ça, on mange, et on cuisine cet après-midi »

Le Jotun hocha la tête.

« Bien. »

~•~

Environ trois heures et demie plus tard, après que Darcy ait finit à la hâte de plier son linge, empêché Loki de faire exploser un plat de lasagnes au micro-onde et débarrassé entièrement la table de la salle de repos de son bordel accumulé, elle était absorbée dans la relecture complète de la recette (extraordinairement détaillée pour une tarte tatin) qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Tout était sorti, elle avait déjà préparée la pâte, et se disait que vu la galère inexprimable de son entreprise, elle allait tout aussi bien faire une simple tarte aux pommes que Loki ne verrait même pas la différence. Se saisissant d'un économe en plastique vert, elle repoussa le livre avec son coude et commença à éplucher les pommes, pestant contre Loki qui mettait cent ans à remonter du sous-sol où elle l'avait envoyé chercher de la cannelle et du sucre roux. Elle passa cinq bonnes minutes à travailler sur ses pelures sans le moindre signe du Jotun, et s'apprêtait à lui crier de se ramener illico presto lorsqu'il passa finalement le seuil de la pièce avec des pots plein les bras.

« Tout de même ! Je me suis demandée si tu t'étais pas perdu en chemin ! »

Loki lui adressa sourire cynique et posa sur la table la quantité monumentale de pots qu'il avait remonté, faisant froncer les sourcils à la jeune femme.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? »

Loki haussa les épaules. Et Darcy comprit, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire.

« Tu ne savais pas lequel était la cannelle alors tu les as tous pris ? Mais pourquoi tu ne les a pas senti ? »

Agacé, Loki, balaya sa question d'un revers de poignet.

« Toutes ces épices ont la même odeur à mes yeux, c'était déjà assez aimable de ma part d'aller les chercher »

Darcy tiqua.

« Je te signale que c'est toi qui l'a voulue, cette tarte ! »

La brune s'essuya les mains sur un torchon qui traînait derrière elle, et fit le tour de la table, mettant le sucre à part, et ramenant tous les pots, prenant le premier qui lui tombait sous la main et l'ouvrant.

« Pendant que je fais mon loto des saveurs tu n'as qu'à couper les pommes et les mettre dans le plat » elle lui désigna le plat à tarte où la pâte attendait, et la planche à découper.

Loki protesta pour la forme, mais consentit tout de même à participer aux tâches. Darcy, qui avait déjà écarté l'un des récipients qui contenait du curry (comment pouvait-on seulement confondre du curry avec de la cannelle ?), en huma un second, puis un troisième, ses yeux s'ouvrant plus grands à mesure qu'elle inspectait les trouvailles de Loki.

« Curry, cumin... »

Elle releva la tête avec une grimace.

« Gingembre ? »

En saisissant un autre.

« Paprika ! » s'égosilla-t-elle, à mi chemin entre l'hilarité et l'exaspération. « Merde Loki, tu m'as remonté toutes les épices du monde sauf la cannelle ! »

Le Jotun releva très lentement la tête et posa sur un elle un regard réfrigérant, le couteau suspendu au dessus de son quartier de pomme. Il la regarda soupirer de dépit et tous les refermer un à un, un sourire en coin, l'air de se moquer silencieusement de lui. Cela l'irritait, évidement, mais quelque part, il ne pouvait pas manifester cette irritation quand elle souriait de la sorte, c'eût été gâcher sa légèreté. Finalement, elle revint vers lui, feignant de ne pas remarquer qu'il la fixait, et commença à placer les tranches de pommes dans le plat à tarte.

« Laisse tomber, on va tout préparer et on descendra chercher ce qui me manque après »

Cela tenant davantage de l'ordre que de la suggestion, Loki ne répondit rien, et tous les deux se retrouvèrent, côte à côte, à préparer leur tarte dans le plus grand des silences. Cependant, et Darcy s'en rendait compte, depuis quelques temps, le calme qui régnait entre eux n'avait rien de tendu ni d'électrique, il en était même reposant, et chez l'un comme chez l'autre, cela diffusa un profond sentiment d'apaisement ; si bien d'ailleurs qu'ils n'osèrent pas briser cette sérénité subite d'une quelconque manière. Tous leurs gestes, comme synchronisés, se faisaient lentement et consciencieusement, jusqu'à la manière dont Loki coupait les pommes, à croire que le moindre bruit risquerait de provoquer une rupture. Leur atelier s'éternisa pendant un moment, et Darcy, absorbée par sa tâche, ne remarqua rien lorsque Loki eut finit de couper toutes les pommes, et qu'il se mit à la regarder faire. Il se prétextait qu'il ne faisait que regarder comment elle disposait les tranches dans le plat, mais la vérité, c'était qu'il regardait ses mains, étroitement fines, l'ondulation de ses phalanges. Elle avait de belles mains, une petite tache brune sur l'ongle de son index gauche et un minuscule grain de beauté entre deux autres de ses doigts. Intérieurement, Loki fronça les sourcils.

_Pourquoi diable suis-je en train de regarder ses mains ? _

Il secoua imperceptiblement la tête et détourna le regard alors que Darcy achevait de placer les pommes et saupoudrait le tout de sucre. Se rinçant les mains et se les essuyant négligemment sur un chiffon de cuisine, elle se retourna vers lui.

« Allez viens, on va chercher de la cannelle, et ramener tout ce que tu m'as remonté tout à l'heure »

Elle désigna les pots, et signifia bien à Loki qu'il devrait les porter en bas en allant l'attendre dans le couloir, enfilant au passage un pull, se campant le poing sur la hanche et retrouvant son éternel air mutin. Alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers vers le sous-sol, Loki pesta contre les pots bringuebalants qui tentaient de se faire la malle, et Darcy se retourna vers lui brièvement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes, Lutin Grognon ? »

« Quelle différence entre toutes ces poudres, franchement... vous les humains et vos manies de toujours n'en faire qu'à votre tête ! »

« Ça s'appelle de la gastronomie ! Et je te signale que l'humaine avec qui tu partages cet observatoire s'y connaît davantage en cuisine que toi : une tarte aux pommes sans cannelle est un blasphème. Et crois-moi, tu n'as pas envie de manger une tarte curry moulu-pommes »

Loki renifla avec mépris.

« on voit bien que tu n'as jamais mis les pieds à un banquet d'Asgard, votre gastronomie, à côté de nos mets, est vraiment pitoyable »

Darcy esquissa un sourire.

« Dixit l'expert en cuisine qui ne sait pas faire la différence entre cannelle et paprika ! »

« j'ai bien plus d'expérience en la matière que tu ne pourras jamais en acquérir »

Sur l'avant dernière marche, Darcy s'arrêta soudainement, et fit volte-face avec une telle rapidité que Loki manqua de lui tomber dessus et de faire valser dans les airs absolument tout ce qu'il tenait dans les mains. Malgré la luminosité assez faible, il distingua parfaitement la lueur de défi qui brillait au fond de ses deux prunelles azurées. Et comme toujours, cela fut loin de lui plaire.

« Peut-être aurais-je dû te laisser exprimer ta douance culinaire tout seul ? »

Loki fit la moue, ne le quittant pas des yeux, par esprit de contradiction. Mais Darcy reconnut la petite fossette contrariée qui se creusait entre ses deux sourcils chaque fois qu'elle était certaine d'effleurer de trop près les failles de sa carapace, et elle n'allait certainement pas laisser les occasions lui échapper. Ostensiblement, elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds, et une intimité électrique rapprocha leurs deux visages.

« Il n'est pas seulement question de cuisine, n'est-ce pas ? » murmura la brune.

Cette fois Loki ne put s'empêcher de fuir son regard inquisiteur. À quoi bon, de toute manière ? C'était presque s'il devenait transparent.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler » éluda-t-il avec froideur, en redressant le menton. Il la surplombait tellement que s'il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu lui jouer un sale tour et se tirer de sa situation. Mais la cage d'escalier était étroite, et elle bloquait le passage.

« De toute évidence »

Le Jotun eut l'insupportable impression que le temps avait ralenti sa course expressément pour se moquer de lui, qui malgré son apparente réticence, parvenait toujours d'une manière ou d'une autre à se retrouver entre les grosses pattes de Darcy. Il devenait trop tendre, se moqua sa conscience, avec son ricanement sardonique habituel. Et puis, comme excavée de nulle part, un mauvais souvenir se réveillant, alors qu'il posait les yeux sur le cou de la brune, et que son regard se faufilait quelques centimètres en dessous de son col, il y vit une tache, jaune, parsemée de violet, et l'idée qu'il avait eut dès son arrivée dans l'observatoire lui claqua à la figure. Il regarda l'hématome disparaissant et soigneusement caché sous les vêtements de Darcy, qu'elle avait choisi de cacher, et revit sa propre main se crisper sur ses épaules graciles à lui en broyer les os, à l'étrangler, se souvint de la colère terrassante qui l'avait saisi et comment il aurait été capable de la blesser davantage, dans l'instant, si elle avait prononcé une syllabe de trop. Il se rappela très bien du plan, en effet ; l'attirer consciencieusement dans ses filets, gagner sa confiance pour mieux la briser ensuite, travailler dans l'ombre de la bibliothèque à ces machinations là, la pousser si loin qu'elle finirait pas supplier et menacer de choses encore plus terribles ceux du dehors pour pouvoir échapper à l'enfer qu'il aurait fait peser sur elle, avec un plaisir impérieux. Qui savait ce qu'il aurait pu la mener à faire, à quels extrêmes il l'aurait conduite ? Aurait-elle été jusqu'à se blesser elle-même plutôt que le laisser faire...?

Loki ne chercha pas à se donner bonne conscience ; il avait déjà commis des actes pareils, et il l'aurait refait, sûrement un jour, il recommencerait, parce qu'il était incapable d'échapper à ses travers. Pourtant le goût acide du sang qui commençait à lui strier le palais n'avait rien à voir avec Darcy, ni avec le sort d'Odin, rien avoir avec le mal qu'il aurait voulu lui faire dans l'immédiat, et tout avec le dégoût profond qu'il s'inspirait. Une question naquit en son for intérieur — en vérité elle sommeillait déjà depuis quelques temps —, une question terrible, fatale, à laquelle il n'était pas sûr de vouloir faire face, car il en connaissait déjà probablement la réponse. Il oublia qu'ils étaient dans la cage d'escalier, il oublia les tintements de pots d'épices en verre qu'il bringuebalait, le bourdonnement désagréable des ampoules du sous-sol. Il n'y serait sûrement pas revenu de sitôt d'ailleurs, si Darcy, qui avait immédiatement senti que la tension entre eux n'avait subitement plus rien de sexuel, quelles obscures pensées devaient se bousculer dans la tête du Dieu. Si elle était honnête, un voile si sombre passa dans le regard, pourtant moqueur, de Loki, qu'il lui fit peur. La dernière fois qu'elle avait entrevu un regard pareil, elle avait eu la conviction viscérale qu'il allait la tuer.

Ils étouffèrent tous les deux. Et puis les ampoules claquèrent, et la lumière s'éteignit. Sauvée par le gong, Darcy sursauta, et se confondit en élucubrations absurdes, alors qu'elle se hâtait de descendre la dernière marche pour trouver et relancer le disjoncteur. Loki donna tout ce qu'il avait d'énergie pour se concentrer sur le babil de la jeune femme, et cela marcha, car lorsque la lumière revint, il trouva un sarcasme, auquel elle se fit un plaisir de répondre, et leurs joutes verbales habituelles semblèrent effacer complètement ce qu'il venait de se produire.

Comme si de rien n'était.


	24. TWENTY THREE

**Vous l'attendiez tous, et le voilà enfin ! **

**Enjoy ;)**

~•~

Darcy était en train de pousser de toutes ses forces sur la pointe de ses pieds, oubliant l'équilibre instable qu'elle avait, perchée sur son escabeau, pour aller jusqu'au fond des étagères où les provisions dont elle avait besoin étaient rangées. C'était tout de même une tache sacrément complexe : tout en esquivant sucre, pâtes et conserves, et en prévenant la chute des paquets de farine, elle devait faire serpenter son bras jusqu'aux quelques pots à confiture remplis d'épices qui l'attendaient gentiment dans le fond. Loki, qui la regardait faire avec attention et un air de consternation profonde, l'entendait râler et pester contre elle-même en lui tendant, un par un, les mauvais pots qu'il avait remonté près d'une demie-heure plus tôt, pour la confection de la tarte. Darcy était tellement absorbée par l'étagère qu'il n'en voyait presque plus sa tête.

Soudain, jaillissant, et accompagné de quelques jurons exotiques, le bras de Darcy réclama un nouveau pot (tout en manquant de s'étaler en plein dans la figure du Jotun). S'il n'avait pas été sûr qu'un mouvement brusque d'indignation ne l'ait fait tomber de son perchoir, il ne se serait pas gêné pour l'invectiver avec verve. Mais il se contint.

« OK, donne moi les deux qui restent, je vais juste les caser à gauche, et ensuite je te donne la cannelle »

Il hocha la tête de dépit, en totale négation avec la stupidité de l'acrobatie.

« Pourquoi, pour l'amour d'Yggdrasil, t'embêtes-tu à tout ranger ? Tu ne pouvais pas, juste, prendre ce qu'il fallait et poser les pots à un autre endroit ? »

Darcy bougonna quelque chose d'inintelligible, avant d'extirper le haut de son corps de son étagère infiniment profonde.

« Autant ranger dès le début, qu'on ne se perde pas à chaque fois qu'on redescend chercher un truc »

Elle se saisit des deux derniers pots, et replongea, tandis que Loki croisait les bras avec lassitude.

« Maniaque » susurra-t-il.

« J'ai entendu, Etchebest, et je tiens à te rappeler, au cas où tu ne t'en souviendrais déjà plus, que ta sainteté culinaire divine qui confond la cannelle et le paprika est la raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici... »

Il roula des yeux, s'adossant nonchalamment contre la charpente d'un second meuble de rangement, et la regarda galérer encore deux longues minutes, toujours incapable de comprendre pourquoi elle avait tenu à faire les choses elle-même, trop petite de surcroît, alors qu'il aurait pu s'en charger. Il était encore capable de remettre trois pots là où il les avait trouvés, tout de même.

« Ahah ! J'ai ! »

Darcy s'avança vers le bord de l'escabeau, qui commençait à trembler dangereusement, pour aller attraper la cannelle qu'elle avait repéré dans un coin, et qu'elle atteignait à bout de doigts.

« Tu vas tomber » constata simplement le Jotun.

« Au moins je sais que tu seras là pour me cueillir, et m'offrir un second livre de recettes dans une semaine »

Loki tiqua, mais se rapprocha quand même légèrement. Darcy, elle, était tellement concentrée qu'elle ne prit même pas une seconde pour rire à ses propres singeries. Concentrant toute sa force dans ses mollets pour grappiller les centimètres manquant à ses un mètre soixante, elle eut tout juste le temps de refermer ses doigts sur le pot en verre qu'une crampe la saisit. Avec un glapissement, elle se contracta vers l'arrière, et, sans surprise, bascula aussitôt de l'escabeau, ce que Loki avait eût le temps de voir venir à quatorze kilomètres. Darcy n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'analyser quoi que ce soit qu'elle se heurta au Jotun, qui était sur le point de l'attraper et de leur éviter une rencontre avec le carrelage à tous les deux, ceci sans compter le coude de la brune qui fila tout droit vers le visage de Loki et alla s'y encastrer comme une brique lego.

Darcy sentit un pic de douleur lui traverser le bras depuis la pointe du coude jusqu'à l'épaule, et la prise de Loki autour de sa taille disparaître complètement. Une demie seconde plus tard, elle s'étalait par terre de tout son long, fort heureusement, le pot de cannelle tendu en l'air par réflexe, en grognant d'avance contre les bleus qu'elle allait se coltiner à coup sûr. Elle n'avait chuté que d'un mètre cinquante de hauteur, mais le sentait quand même passer. Elle se redressa, s'appuyant sur l'escabeau, qui n'avait, lui, que pivoté légèrement, et se hissa sur ses pieds avec la délicatesse d'un éléphant, cherchant Loki du regard, qu'elle n'entendait plus railler.

Un râle sourd lui parvint dans son dos, rauque et visiblement douloureux, et un malaise la glaça quand elle le vit prostré sur le sol, les deux mains plaquées sur son nez quasi violet, tendu comme un string au point qu'il avait l'air de se retenir d'imploser. Le sang de la jeune ne fit qu'un tour, et elle constata avec horreur que c'était bien le heurt de son coude avec le nez du dieu qu'elle avait sentit lorsqu'il l'avait rattrapée, avant de rouler par terre deux mètres plus loin sous l'effet du coup qu'il s'était pris — le second en quelques jours à peine ! Darcy se précipita vers lui, hésitant à l'effleurer de peur de lui faire encore plus mal, ou de finir broyée comme punition pour sa maladresse.

« Par tous les Saints, Loki, je suis désolée ! »

Loki se releva, la tête tournant sous l'effet capiteux de la douleur qui anesthésiait tout son visage, maudissant son état de mortel qui le rendait si fragile et si vulnérable aux moindres petites choses. Darcy, précautionneusement, posa ses mains sur les poignets du Jotun, qui effectua un mouvement de recul animal.

« Laisse-moi voir » murmura-t-elle en écartant ses larges mains de son visage.

Elle grimaça en voyant la largeur de l'ecchymose, et en songeant qu'elle avait touché une zone déjà très sensible qui le faisait souffrir depuis une semaine déjà. La culpabilité l'envahit et toute envie de rire avait disparu aussi sec. Loki, lui, ne songeait même pas à parler ou à la menacer de quoi que ce soit, tant le choc l'empêchait de réfléchir.

« Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée... »

Elle tourna en rond, à la recherche d'une idée, et se saisit du pot qu'ils étaient venus chercher.

« Viens, on va remonter et je vais te donner de la glace. Je suis à peu près sûre qu'on a de la pommade quelque part »

Étonnamment docile, il obtempéra, et se laissa guider jusqu'aux escaliers par la jeune femme, qui se précipita à l'étage avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de poser le pied sur la première marche. Ouvrant le pot de cannelle à la volée, elle saupoudra sa tarte à l'arrache et le referma ensuite pour l'écarter, fit de la place sur le table, et ouvrit la porte du congélateur. Lorsque Loki fit irruption dans la piece, elle lui indiqua la chaise, et lui tendit un pain de glace qu'elle enroula dans un chiffon de cuisine qui traînait. Il le porta à son visage et l'appliqua très doucement, avec une tension palpable et une grimace évocatrice, tandis que Darcy, qui revenait avec la trousse de secours, enfournait la tarte pour libérer le peu d'espace qu'il leur restait sur leur table bordélique recouverte d'ustensiles, épluchures de pommes et autres déchets alimentaires.

« Tu t'en sors ? »

Elle accusa le regard mi blasé mi meurtrier qu'il lui renvoya et se posta face à lui, qui se cambra sur sa chaise.

« c'est trop dur »

Tâtant le pain de glace qui avait tout d'une brique, elle acquiesça, contrite, et s'en retourna vers le congélateur.

« Attends je vais te donner un sachet de légumes, ce sera plus efficace. À moins que tu ne veuilles faire pousser des stalactites au bout de tes doigts ? »

Son trait d'humour fut accueilli par un silence terrifiant, et elle se ravisa aussitôt.

Écartant les bacs à glaçons, elle partit en quête du sachet de petits pois qu'elle savait coincé derrière un autre sachet surgelé qu'elle retira pour pouvoir l'atteindre. Lorsque son regard se posa sur la photo des nuggets en forme de coccinelles, un sentiment étrange se diffusa dans tout son être, et avant même de réaliser comment, elle se revit avec un Loki blessé et menaçant, encore dans son armure dans la bibliothèque, durant les premiers jours de leur cohabitation. Elle revit comme si la scène défilait sous ses yeux, le saladier rempli de nuggets, l'air dégoûté du Jotun qui ne voulait pas manger, sentait presque le poids rassurant de son taser avec elle, qu'elle était prête à brandir à tout instant pour se défendre contre lui. Elle réalisa qu'ils étaient enfermés tous les deux depuis un mois comme elle se serait pris une claque dans le visage, et resta tout simplement figée, le sachet dans les mains, le froid lui brûlant les paumes.

Un court moment, presque par réflexe, elle tourna la tête vers Loki, et constata qu'il fixait lui aussi le sachet, en proie également à une résurgence subite de souvenirs et rattrapé par le temps comme s'il se réveillait d'un long sommeil. Troublée, Darcy prit le sachet de petits pois et replaça les nuggets au fond du congélateur avant de fermer la porte. Elle fit un noeud en enroulant le plastique sur lui-même, profitant que le sachet soit pratiquement vide pour pouvoir le prendre en main plus facilement, et s'approcha de Loki. Le Jotun le porta à son visage, le posa contre son nez en grimaçant, sans la quitter des yeux une seule seconde, et Darcy, comme en transe, se rapprocha davantage, se fraya un chemin de ses doigts sous les mains larges et blanches de Loki, afin de redresser légèrement le sachet, de le placer autrement, afin que le froid soit bien en contact avec l'ecchymose, sans trop appuyer dessus.

Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant une longue minute, mais tous les deux pensaient exactement la même chose (et quelque part, le savaient, à leur façon de se regarder, aussi distante et troublée qu'elle était étrangement contemplative) : cela faisait un mois entier qu'ils étaient enfermés tous les deux, et Darcy ne savait même pas où était son taser qu'elle ne prenait même plus la peine de chercher, ne sentait pas plus menacée par Loki que part une dalle de carrelage mouillée sur laquelle elle aurait risqué de glisser ; Loki n'arrivait même plus à savoir pourquoi il voulait s'en prendre à elle en premier lieu, d'où était sortie cette haine virulente et meurtrière à son égard, et où elle avait bien pu passer. L'un comme l'autre réalisaient le confort routinier qui s'était installé, les joutes verbales divertissantes, l'ennui qui planait lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas dans la même pièce, l'attention qu'ils se portaient. Loki ne pouvait pas arrêter de songer aux remarques qu'il se faisait lorsqu'elle ne portait pas ses lunettes, lorsqu'il surprenait ses petites moues involontaires, l'espièglerie au fond de ses prunelles bleues, la splendeur de ses mimiques juvéniles entre les fêlures de son masque de sarcasmes ; il ne pouvait pas arrêter de la regarder et de sentir poindre une colère sourde contre lui-même, l'incompréhension de voir qu'il s'était laissé absorbé entièrement par l'atmosphère dans laquelle ils baignaient. Darcy eut envie de s'enterrer vivante quand elle réalisa à quel point aucun de ses regards en biais n'était anodin ; elle n'aurait jamais dû se laisser prendre au jeu, lui accorder sa confiance presque aveuglément, se montrer aussi familière et complice. Elle ne devrait pas se sentir émue en croisant ses iris limpides, en découvrant une beauté gracile et brute sous le voile cruel de ses expressions, sous les angles de ses pommettes et de sa mâchoire, sentir la pression de ses mains noueuses et froides s'imprimer sur ses phalanges.

Darcy et Loki étaient soudains envahis par la même terreur, par la même fascination, le même trouble palpable ; un mois, un mois entier et la tension magnétique et lourde qui les écrasait en cet instant précis n'avait plus rien d'hostile et tout de dangereux pour ce qu'elle laissait sous-entendre. Où était passé le dernier mois ? Tout défilait à toute vitesse dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, et celui du Jotun était désert comme une banquise.

_Merde._

Darcy sentit qu'ils auraient pu rester ainsi encore longtemps si leurs mains n'avaient pas commencé à dégouliner à cause de la condensation et des résidus de glace qui fondaient sur le sachet de petits pois, qui n'était plus vraiment froid. L'écartant précautionneusement et se libérant de l'emprise de ses mains, de son regard et de son souffle bien trop proche de son visage, Darcy retourna vers le congélateur.

Faisant tous les deux comme si de rien n'était, comme si l'instant tout juste partagé n'avait pas existé du tout, ils se cachèrent à nouveau derrière leurs railleries et moqueries habituelles, et étouffèrent la tension ambiante qui devenait insoutenable.

« Et moi qui te prenais pour un dur à cuire, je suis déçue » tenta-t-elle, soulagée de voir qu'il était réceptif.

« J'aurais mieux fait de te laisser te fracasser par terre la semaine dernière »

« Dommage que tu sois obligé de me supporter vivante et en bonne santé si ton petit cul veut un jour fouler le ciel d'Asgard de nouveau ! »

Darcy jeta un coup d'œil à la cuisson de la tarte, et revint vers Loki, qui s'était essuyé le visage.

« C'est que je t'ai pas loupé... » ricana-t-elle en extirpant un tube de crème anti-inflammatoire de la trousse de secours qu'elle avait ramenée un peu plus tôt.

Loki se recula avec un air méfiant, visiblement mécontent qu'elle s'approche encore de lui après lui avoir à moitié arraché le nez, oubliant presque sa douceur s'il y a quelques instants.

« Relax Princesse, ça va te faire du bien »

Une noisette de crème sur l'index, elle commença à l'étaler délicatement sur le nez gonflé du grand blessé. Elle voulait changer de sujet.

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu voulais absolument faire une tarte »

Il lui répondit par une moue blasée.

« Après les péripéties qu'on a traversé pour la faire, j'estime que j'ai le droit de savoir, et ronchonner ne va pas changer ça »

« Dixit celle qui m'a littéralement enfoncé le nez dans le visage »

« Je t'ai pas demandé de me rattraper, je te signale »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, et elle se pinça les lèvres.

« Je suis désolée... ce n'était pas mon intention... » murmura-t-elle néanmoins après une brève pause. Loki la fixa, un instant, si près de son visage, étrangement détendu compte tenu du fait qu'elle lui étalait son baume Midgardien sur le nez alors qu'il avait affreusement mal, et qu'il la savait maladroite au point d'être capable de glisser subitement et de lui enfoncer les doigts dans les yeux. Elle avait, furtivement, posé ses étroites lunettes rouges sur son nez, ces affreuses lunettes qu'elle adorait mais qui cachaient ses traits, masquaient son regard.

Depuis quand Loki avait-il confiance en qui que ce soit ?

« Je n'avais pas... beaucoup d'amis, ni même de connaissances aimables, lorsque j'étais enfant... » commença-t-il en demi-teinte, la voix si calme, si profonde, que Darcy se sentit immédiatement gobée par son timbre. « Je passais la majorité de mon temps dans les écuries royales, ou dans la bibliothèque d'Odin, loin de ces infernaux asgardiens que je ne pouvais pas supporter. Mais il y avait cette femme, qui servait ma famille depuis des siècles, très vieille, mesquine... elle travaillait aux cuisines, supervisait les banquets... de tous les mets qu'elle était capable de préparer, il y avait ses tartes... »

Loki parut lointain tout à coup, comme avalé par le ressac de ses souvenirs résurgents, et Darcy, pendues à ses lèvres, suspendit les mouvements de sa main au dessus de son visage. Elle remarquait qu'il paraissait véritablement hanté par son enfance, qu'à chaque évocation de celle-ci, une plaie se rouvrait en lui. Elle le sentait, intuitive ; elle le voyait comme si c'était écrit au milieu de son front, et le Jotun lui-même ne soupçonnait pas complètement cette compréhension que la brune avait. Il s'était élevé, après tout, dans l'idée fermement enracinée que s'il n'était pas capable de se comprendre lui-même, alors personne ne le pourrait jamais.

« Il est arrivé, à plusieurs reprises, qu'elle chasse ces gamins perfides à coup de casseroles et qu'elle me dépose des tartes entières directement sur les genoux, m'ordonnant presque de manger »

« Elle ressemble à ma grand-mère » s'amusa Darcy. Mais Loki n'entendit pas. Il était sombre, sombre comme une tempête.

« Je la détestais, j'étais prêt à n'importe quoi pour lui causer du tort, plein de rage, de hargne... j'en voulais à tout le monde... »

_Odin pour qui je n'étais jamais assez bien, Frigga et sa tendresse que je ne méritais pas, Thor, le préféré, le fort, le brave qui me défendait contre les enfants comme si j'avais été une petite chose fragile, tous les autres à qui je ne ressemblais pas, tous les autres qui me lançaient des pierres, m'ignoraient ou me tendaient la main... _Mais de tout ça, il ne pipa mot.

« Un jour Odin l'a chassée, parce qu'il l'accusait d'avoir volé une pièce d'argenterie que j'avais dérobée en secret pour la faire enrager. Elle a disparu, du jour au lendemain, et j'ai haï Odin si fort ce jour là que j'aurais pu... »

Sa mâchoire se contracta, lentement, si lentement que Darcy, muette, glacée, pouvait presque en voir les muscles ramper sous la peau. Elle sentait toute cette colère, cette sourde violence qui émanait de lui, et était toute dirigée contre-lui, au point qu'elle avait envie de se recroqueviller sur elle-même. Il haïssait tout le monde oui, il se haïssait lui-même, probablement, le plus.

« Qu'est-elle devenue...? »

« Elle est morte il y a très longtemps maintenant. Elle avait déjà plusieurs milliers d'années, à l'époque »

Le four bipa, mais aucun d'eux n'esquissa le moindre frémissement. Les mots de Loki avaient en Darcy un echo insondable, inattendu. Finalement, en automate, elle s'essuya les mains en les passant sur sa cuisse, et s'équipant des gants de cuisson, extirpa le plat à tarte du four, qu'elle déposa sur les vieilles plaques à gaz de la cuisinière. En tournant la tête vers le Jotun, elle constata qu'il palpait doucement son ecchymose.

« La crème devrait te soulager. Si ça te fait trop mal, tu pourras toujours remettre de la glace... »

Il acquiesça, toujours perturbé, plus silencieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été en sa présence, et se leva, rangea la chaise, machinalement, et s'apprêtait à quitter la salle de repos, avec le besoin désespéré de s'éloigner. Il se sentait nu, vulnérable, strié par sa fureur et l'amertume de ses souvenirs, regrettant déjà de s'être ouvert ainsi, comme s'il ne l'avait pas réellement voulu.

« Attends »

Il pivota. Darcy lui tendait une assiette creuse, avec une part de tarte fumante à l'intérieure, irradiant d'une odeur sucrée et chaude, qui pénétra sa peau comme s'il avait été un être immatériel, un courant d'air. Il se saisit de l'assiette, quitta la pièce sans rien ajouter et s'effaça dans les escaliers, mais son regard clair, si clair, avait parlé pour lui.

Darcy, cette nuit là, fut incapable de dormir.


	25. TWENTY FOUR

« Je sais, Thor a déjà fait exactement la même chose » s'amusa Jane au bout du fil, faisant rire Darcy presque à s'étouffer.

« Non mais tout de même ! Ne pas savoir épeler transat c'est très fort ! »

« C'est parce que ça n'existe pas à Asgard »

Darcy pouffa.

« Et ils bronzent comment alors ? Ils s'allongent sur leur carrelage divin et attendent d'être bien chauds ? »

Jane poussa un soupir exaspéré, mais Darcy la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir avec certitude qu'elle souriait, et savoir Jane souriante, mine de rien, ça la rassurait pas mal. Depuis presque deux heures qu'elles étaient au téléphone, la jeune femme s'était appliquée à expédier tout ce qui était trop sérieux, se concentrant sur le stock conséquent de blagues répertoriées au cours du mois écoulé, dans le but d'écarter Jane de ses inquiétudes. Darcy n'était pas très bonne menteuse, mais avec Jane, elle savait se faire très convaincante, et à s'entendre, elle était persuadée que l'astrophysicienne penserait sa cohabitation avec Loki calme et harmonieuse. Évidemment, elle ne se doutait pas que c'était rendre cette expérience aussi plaisante qui torturait les méninges de Jane, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment, en repensant à sa propre rencontre avec Thor et avec le bazar que fréquenter un dieu impliquait. Au final, ce n'était plus le danger que représentait Loki, qu'elle voyait violent, imprévisible et sournois, qu'elle craignait, mais au contraire que Darcy et lui s'entendent un peu trop bien... elle se garda de faire la moindre allusion à ce sujet.

Jane n'était pas idiote, et elle connaissait la brune par cœur. Mais si elle laissait transparaître ses doutes, Thor s'en mêlerait immédiatement, et elle finirait inévitablement par tout laisser échapper. C'était plus sage pour le moment d'écouter les histoires de Scrabble de Darcy, et de cogiter dans son coin.

« Dans tous les cas, je l'ai éclaté, mon score final était presque quatre fois le sien. Au moins il aura appris quelques mots utiles en prévision de ses séjours midgardiens (Jane tiqua en silence) »

Le téléphone de Darcy bipa, et elle le décrocha de son oreille pour regarder l'écran, plissant les paupières. Au même moment, Jane lui demanda timidement si tout allait réellement aussi bien qu'elle le laissait paraître, mais la jeune femme n'en entendit pas un mot, car elle avait bouché la sortie audio avec la tranche de sa main par inadvertance.

« Jane chérie ma batterie tombe complètement à plat, je vais devoir recharger »

Jane voulut poser sa question à nouveau, mais n'osa pas. _Tu te fais trop de films_, pensa-t-elle. Elle se racla la gorge.

« Hum, oui d'accord... »

« Je te rappellerai plus tard, t'inquiète pas »

« Oui, oui, pas de soucis » éluda Jane en hochant frénétiquement la tête, bien que seule dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Sa nervosité transpirait presque de l'appareil, et Darcy aurait pu la sentir à des kilomètres à la ronde. Mais, davantage perplexe que soucieuse, et étrangement égayée par leur appel, elle ne fit aucune remarque, et se contenta de saluer son amie et de raccrocher.

Se levant et s'étirant comme un chat, en retirant le sweat qu'elle portait et qui lui tenait vraiment trop chaud, elle balaya la pièce du regard à la recherche de son câble de chargement, qu'elle repéra au reflet de l'embout USB projeté contre la baie vitrée donnant sur la falaise. En trois pas énergiques, elle l'avait atteint, et le démêlant d'un agile coup de poignet, brancha son téléphone et l'abandonna sur le canapé. Alors qu'elle se servait un verre d'eau, elle se demanda ce qu'elle allait bien faire du reste de son après-midi, et sans même s'en rendre compte, par un réflexe curieux, guetta la présence de Loki. Elle riait encore de cette partie de Scrabble qu'ils avaient fait la veille et qu'elle venait de raconter à Jane, se disant qu'ils pourraient en refaire une aujourd'hui, pour passer le temps.

Darcy n'était pas très jeux de société dans son genre, elle n'avait jamais aimé ça (il faut dire qu'elle était très mauvaise perdante lorsqu'elle était gamine, et que jouer avec son frère était l'enfer sur un plateau, littéralement), mais étrangement, elle avait toujours aimé le Scrabble. Elle avait passé de longues soirées à y jouer avec ses colocataires au début de ses études, à tenter de caser un maximum de ses notions de cours de science politique sur la grille pour réviser sans se faire chier. Jouer au Scrabble avec Jane, ce n'était pas fun du tout, mais avec Loki, qui avait une connaissance sur la race humaine particulièrement limitée, ça avait été une succession de fou rires.

En attirant à elle la boîte du jeu, qui trainait toujours sur la table, elle songea que cette fois, ils pourraient refaire une partie avec Asgard et tutti quanti pour thème, histoire de rendre la pareille à un dieu ronchon encore plus mauvais joueur qu'elle. Elle ne partirait pas de zéro, avec tout le bavardage de Jane sur le sujet qu'elle avait dû essuyer depuis un an... résolue, elle fit volte face pour ouvrir le frigo et prendre le quart de tarte restant, et tout son attirail chargé, quitta la salle de repos. Sautant les deux premières marches de l'escalier menant à l'étage (comme la grosse gamine qu'elle était), elle manqua de se viander et bénit le ciel que personne n'ai vu la scène, Loki le dernier, qui se plaisait bien à lui rappeler chacune de ses chutes (la plus épique ayant fini en semi grand-écart à la sortie de la salle d'eau) chaque fois qu'il avait envie de la faire enrager.

À mesure qu'elle gravissait les marches, elle commençait à se questionner plus sérieusement, et échangea son sourire avec une moue perplexe. Où était-il, d'ailleurs ? Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis la partie de Scrabble, même pas pour manger, et elle était à peu près sûre qu'il n'était pas mauvais joueur au point de la bouder aussi longtemps. Certes, il avait toujours passé beaucoup de temps tout seul dans sa bibliothèque, mais elle avait la sensation qu'il était de moins en moins là ces derniers jours, et cela lui apparaissait d'autant plus clair qu'elle était plus attentive à sa présence, maintenant qu'ils s'entendaient à peu près. Un courant d'air passa entre ses chevilles et un frisson brutal, particulièrement inattendu, la secoua. D'où venait ce foutu courant d'air ? L'étage était complètement isolé de l'extérieur... si elle avait été particulièrement optimiste, elle aurait pu s'imaginer un instant que le sortilège avait été levé et que ce courant d'air mystérieux était l'appel de la liberté, littéralement. Mais cela ne traversa pas l'esprit de Darcy, loin de là.

En fait, elle avait une crampe au bas du ventre, les mains moites (elle faillit faire tomber l'assiette de tarte des suites d'un pas déséquilibré), et une impression subite et persistante de qui-vive et de doute. Pourquoi ce sentiment d'asphyxie tout à coup ? C'était comme si, à chaque nouveau pas, l'air autour d'elle perdait un degré. Jamais, depuis un mois qu'elle était cloîtrée dans l'observatoire, elle n'avait eu aussi peur de se rendre à l'étage, même dans les premiers temps où elle craignait Loki comme s'il allait l'écraser dans son poing.

_Tu es complètement irrationnelle._

Elle eut presque du mal à déglutir quand elle pénétra dans la bibliothèque, étrangement silencieuse (à croire qu'elle avait peur qu'un monstre lui tombe dessus au moindre petit bruit). Un son étouffé lui parvint des rayonnages du fond, derrière le télescope massif au centre de la pièce, qui ressemblait à des bruissements de pages frénétiques. À pas de loup, tendue par un instinct qui lui dictait la discrétion, Darcy s'approcha, contourna le dit télescope et se figea sur place, en posant son regard sur Loki. Déjà, il était bleu. BLEU.

Enfin, non, pas complètement. C'était comme si un voile flottait autour de lui et l'empêchait vraiment de distinguer clairement son visage ; des remous bleus ondulaient sous sa peau. Son nez n'était plus ni gonflé ni couvert du large hématome qu'il arborait pourtant depuis quelques jours ; une aura de froid paralysante semblait s'échapper de lui, envahir chaque recoin de la bibliothèque, presque à en faire geler les volumes sur leurs étagères. Droit comme un i, la paume ouverte et un livre lévitant quelques centimètres juste au dessus, les pages se tournant si vite qu'elles se déchiraient presque, le Jotun paraissait au paroxysme de la concentration, une concentration pénible qu'on devinait à la tension dans ses doigts crispés, et à son expression, qu'elle en était douloureuse. Darcy n'en revînt pas, les premières secondes.

Même s'il dégageait quelque chose d'indescriptible, inspirant chez elle une terreur sourde, et que la température avait chuté si drastiquement qu'elle expirait un petit nuage blanc comme en plein hiver, Darcy sentait monter en elle autre chose d'infiniment violent. Une rage innommable, un sentiment de colère débordant, qui la faisait bouillir de l'intérieur et déréglait son corps qui ne savait plus s'il étouffait de chaud ou s'il se tétanisait de froid. Elle fit un pas, un seul, et Loki ouvrit subitement les yeux ; deux billes pourpres d'abord, elle en était certaine ; et tourna la tête vers elle, vissant sur son visage ses iris pers. Il ne parut pas particulièrement surpris de la voir, mais une brève moue de contrariété se dessina sous son masque d'impassibilité. Il se rendait compte qu'il venait de se passer quelque chose de très important. Et Darcy perdait tous ses moyens.

« C'était donc ça, que tu mijotais dans ton coin »

Elle souriait. Elle aurait été capable de lui hurler les pires insultes du monde en cet instant. Bravant l'aura de Loki d'encore un pas, elle rit comme une démente.

« Toutes ces heures caché au fond de la bibliothèque, à lire les plus vieux livres bien dissimulés parmi tous les autres... je comprends mieux... »

« Darcy... »

Mais c'était la goutte de trop.

« Ta gueule putain ! » lui hurla-t-elle « Depuis tout ce temps tu fais de la magie en douce ? Tu récupères tranquillement tes pouvoirs, tu prépares la grande évasion, le casse du siècle... Loki défie Odin mesdames et messieurs ! »

Une larme lui échappa bien malgré les efforts qu'elle fit pour la retenir. Elle était tellement en colère, tellement blessée, qu'elle ne savait même plus ce qu'elle voulait dire, ce qu'elle avait dit non plus.

« Tu m'as menti, tu mens non-stop en fait ! C'est marrant parce que je pensais qu'on avait instauré un lien de confiance, le minimum... Mais non, non, je suis bête... pendant que je te parles de mon enfance tu inventes des jolies histoires qui vont m'attendrir, faire baisser ma méfiance... »

Elle siffla. Loki serra très lentement les dents.

« Je te savais fourbe mais là, tu sais quoi, je suis épatée ! J'aurais dû m'en douter remarque, mais j'étais trop occupée à m'excuser de t'avoir blessé au visage c'est vrai ! Ça a l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux au moins, vraiment, je suis _ravie_ »

Loki avait lâché son livre, canalisé les reflux de magie qu'il s'efforçait de ranimer depuis un mois dans ses poings qu'il serrait à s'en briser les phalanges. Chaque mot qui sortait de la bouche de la brune donnait au Jotun envie de taper dans quelque chose, il en avait des impatiences jusque dans les mâchoires.

« Darcy... » tenta-t-il de nouveau, la voix tellement rauque que c'en était presque un murmure, qui sonnait comme un avertissement. « Je ne t'ai pas menti. Ne me met pas en colère »

Elle s'approcha de lui à grandes enjambées, et instinctivement, il recula. Merde, s'il perdait le contrôle ça allait très mal se finir.

« Je m'en fous que tu sois en colère, connard ! Tu n'imagines même pas ce que je serais capable de te faire là, de suite ! Et dire que je croyais à tes bons moments... vas-y fais moi rêver ! C'était quoi le plan ? Faire s'écrouler le bâtiment et compter sur ton immortalité de merde pour te barrer ni vu ni connu ? M'utiliser comme leurre ? Comme appât ? Forcément, pour avoir forcé ton chemin dans mes bonnes grâces, je devais être d'une importance capitale ! »

« Je ne t'ai pas menti Darcy, tout ce que je t'ai dit était vrai ! » lui répondit-il, sur la défensive, presque en feulant.

« Oh vraiment ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? T'es le dieu des mensonges après tout, direct ou par omission, quelle différence ? C'est gravé ton ADN je suis sure ! Peut-être même que t'es une nana, et que je le sais même pas ! »

Darcy était à moins d'un mètre de lui maintenant, menaçante, grelottante de froid et tempêtante. Des invectives toutes plus acérées les unes que les autres lui tombaient des lèvres, tellement qu'elle avait du mal à articuler correctement. Loki, incapable de se contenir davantage, se redressa comme un fauve et la fit reculer. La brune se sentit nauséeuse tout à coup, son champ de vision fut constellé de taches noires, et elle aperçut une masse noire et sifflantes bourdonner le long du toit en dôme, cachant complètement la lumière qui traversait l'obole en verre vers laquelle pointait le télescope. Elle tituba en arrière, le cœur tambourinant jusque dans la pulpe de ses doigts, le souffle chaotique. Tout son corps réagissait comme si elle était en proie à un danger inqualifiable, comme en plein cauchemar, conscient qu'il ne peut pas s'échapper. Mais Darcy savait très bien à quoi s'en tenir ; c'était Loki qui utilisait sa magie sur elle, qui générait des hallucinations.

« C'est ça t'as raison, j'allais justement te demander une démonstration » sanglota-t-elle à moitié, pratiquement aveugle désormais mais pas suffisamment pour échapper à l'horreur de voir une succession de mygales lui grimper le long des jambes, et des mains agripper ses vêtements et ses cheveux. Elle cria, se débattit, lutta dans sa tête, les mains plaquées sur les oreilles pour ignorer les sons stridents qui lui vrillaient les tympans.

_Ce n'est pas réel, ce n'est pas réel, ce n'est pas réel... _

Loki, paralysé, la regardait avec peine. La vision d'une Darcy transie de terreur le rendait malade, des crampes lui oppressaient la poitrine. Il avait tellement honte qu'il crut sincèrement qu'il allait vomir. _Mais qu'est-ce que je fais... _

Il sentait son emprise sur sa magie faiblir, lui glisser entre les mains comme du sable, et Darcy, échappant à ses assaillants imaginaires, se heurta à l'une des étagères de la bibliothèque et en fit tomber quelques livres. Fondant en larmes, mais hargneuse, elle se saisit de tout ce qui était à sa portée, tous les bouquins qu'elle rencontrait, et les jetait sans ménagement dans la direction où elle savait le Jotun. Il tenta d'esquiver ce qu'elle lui balançait au visage en beuglant, de se protéger avec ses avant-bras, conscient qu'il redevenait physiquement vulnérable, qu'il n'était pas assez puissant pour maintenir son statut divin plus de quelques instants.

La tranche d'un livre s'écrasa contre ses côtes et lui coupa la respiration, un autre lui érafla la pommette. Darcy n'en finissait plus, les projectiles se multipliaient. Progressivement, la vision se dissipait, l'hallucination devenait moins tangible ; c'était l'épuisement qui gagnait Loki, une lassitude profonde, l'envie inexplicable d'accepter tous les coups qu'elle voulait lui infliger, de la laisser se déchaîner contre lui, lui crever les yeux avec ses livres si elle le voulait, pourvu qu'elle cessât de geindre de peur.

« Je suis désolé » susurra-t-il en accusant un dictionnaire sur le plexus, se laissant glisser vers le sol, essoufflé et cassé, quelque part.

« Je ne te pardonnerai pas ce que tu m'as fait aujourd'hui Loki » lui cracha-t-elle, vidée de toutes ses forces elle-aussi, recouvrant une vision claire et le plein contrôle de son corps et de ses sens.

« Je sais »

Mais elle ne l'entendit pas, déjà à quelques mètres de la porte de la bibliothèque. Elle alla s'enfermer dans les douches communes, Loki sursauta lorsque la porte claqua, et ne chercha même pas à se relever, à dire quoi que ce soit. Il se contenta de gésir par terre, immobile, les yeux grands ouverts, la tête vide. Il avait toujours mal dans la poitrine.

Jane fit un cauchemar cette nuit-là.


End file.
